Black Mail
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend. - COMPLETE
1. Preface

**Black mail**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

* * *

**Summary: Sunako is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yamato Nadeshiko or the Wallflower however, the plot is mine to twist and turn.**

* * *

**PREFACE**

Okay everyone where do you want me to start. How about some introduction? I am sure it would not hurt you if I introduce myself first. Don't worry it will just take a minutes I promise! First, my name is Nakahara Sunako, 16 third year in Mori High one of the prestigious school in Japan the school where the riches of the riches went. Curious how I managed to go take school there, I went there and take the Scholarship exam thankfully out of 100 that took that exam I, the only one who has been accepted. Yeah Mori high is fussy when it comes to their student maybe because that school is exclusively private school and they are just protecting their image from the other school nationwide.

Now about the school, Mori high has their own dorms for boys and girls who want to stay on school until the end of school year. This school also has their own very big swimming pool that can accommodate thousands of guests. They also have their own cafeteria that really incredulously big, and they also have their own park, big lake at the back of the Music room, a big auditorium and also a really big and spacious soccer field, to tell you guys. I, myself can't really why the famous and rich people waste their money just for this school, I also found myself thinking why there is rich and poor people? (Insert sigh)

Now, what about I tell you about the students here in this school there are four types of student. The first one is the bitchy types and if you encounter these people here just immediately go away or else you'll be just pissed off with them hearing their non-stop rants about boys, back stabbing each other, and bragging about their new jewelry's name it all…

The second is the bookworm type they are the people who is being bully by the bitchy ones. However, those people can help you whenever you need help to your studies because sometimes they can let you copy their answers. So remember befriend them okay?

The third one is the group of bossy and rebellious types of student who never really care about others, For example bullying the bookworm ones forcing them to make their own assignments. They love to be with the bitchy girls. Take note: Stay away from them or else your dead.

The fourth one is the people who are arrogant and well famous all over the school and rich. They are the ones who considered powerful at school and one of them is Kyohei Takano the person who I hate the most I admit he is handsome but he is a playboy the arrogant one, the most rugged and has fiery attitude. For him girls has expiry date (Garr) doing that making him really famous I don't know why but I know one thing, a girl who will fall for that bastard is an idiot. Oh by the way I forgot to tell you he is a heir of the Takano Industries, they simply own numerous restaurant chains inside and out of Japan, they also have a TV station, commercial establishment and etc worldwide… talking about rich huh…Oh well (Insert sigh) I hope you understand me so, Okay off with the story…

Sunako sighs deeply, while simply look outside the window watching the birds chirping and singing happily. Sunako snorted as she thought about the birds being happy over their house made by their section for their biology project; yes, Mori high is also part of the environmentalist group ranting about- Small ways can be a big impact for us.

Sighing deeply again, she really hate this school and the students in here they really pissed her off to death, Sunako just wish that the day will be over so she can get out of this hellhole.

"Sunako Nakahara-san!" Hiroshi-sensei called as his voice brought her back to reality. Hearing those words Sunako immediately stood up in wide eyes making her classmates gave her a look and laugh at her. It is obvious that Nakahara Sunako the scholar on their class is not listening to their sensei. Hiroshi-sensei gave him an angry look,

"Uh, um… what is it Sensei?" Sunako asked stuttering as she did so

"Tell me the basic steps of dissecting a frog." Hiroshi-sensei asked

Well being a genius as she is, Sunako answered the question perfectly. "Okay, take a seat now but Nakahara-san I expect you to listen to my discussion or else I'll give you some detention." Hiroshi said sternly

While Sunako just nodded, "Yes, Sensei I will." She said seating back at her seat still hearing her classmates snickering at the background.

Sunako just look at her wristwatch ignoring the whispers that she was hearing, _"1 minutes to go…and I will be free with this school just endure this for a moment Sunako."_ Sunako thought as she desperately want to move the arm of the wall clock above the white board behind their terror sensei. _"Just move it already, damn it!"_

* * *

Somewhere else, four gorgeous and famous boys walking along the hallway, enjoying the squealing and giggling of the girls at the corners.

The four of them are from the rich and influential family in Japan, the first of them is Yukinojo Toyama, and he is the heir of Toyama Group of company they are the main supplier of crude oil in nationwide. He is the one in their group who is not interested in girls.

Second is Ranmaru Mori, the most perverted-playboy but take note he only go out in a date with girls older than him. Ranmaru is also a heir, his family are the owner of numerous hotel chains nationwide.

The third one is Takenaga Oda, his family owned a modeling agency, and they have numerous chains of their resort worldwide

Oh well, about the fourth one the god of the playboys in the world, Kyohei Takano but I do know that I already introduce him earlier so I am not going to fuss over him right now.

"I wonder where we can spend our night…I'm really bored and I don't want to go at Ranmaru's place the girls are going crazy day by day." Yuki said complaining about Ranmaru's girls cutely.

Ranmaru raised his elegant eyebrows hearing that statement from Yuki, "Yuki, they are just girls…and they are a part of our life remember Adam and eve? Ranmaru explained as he chuckled

Yuki turned to look at Takenaga who currently busy reading his book, "Takenaga please?! Reason me for Ranmaru!" Yuki pleaded with puppy eyes. While Takenaga just sighs deeply he cannot say no to Yuki. "Ranmaru just listen to Yuki or else, I'll tell Tamao the entire thing you're doing while she's not here." Takenaga said sternly while Ranmaru gulped hard, "What's this? A black mail Takenaga"

"No, Ranmaru I'm just telling you…" Takenaga said scanning his book uncaringly.

"Please just say yes already Ranmaru please! Or else those girls will continue to molest me!" Yuki said.

Ranmaru nodded, "Okay, then but where we going to hang out now huh?" Ranmaru asked slyly turning his gaze to Kyohei who simply talking and flirting with his newest girl friend for this week. Maya Fujima, known as the slut at the whole campus, the girl is sexy and she wore their uniform in most indecent way.

"Hey, Kyohei listen here." Yuki called his friends attention.

Kyohei sighs as he approaches his friends with his arm wrapped around Maya. "What is it guys? Don't you see I'm busy…" Kyohei said coolly as Maya happily clinging on Kyohei's muscular arms.

Takenaga raised his brows, "Were just talking about where we going to hang out this night…Yuki said he don't want to spend the night at Ranmaru's place so where do you think is the best place to…"

Kyohei smirk, "Is that all? Okay I have a better idea just trust me guys." Kyohei said turning his head at the row of the locker doors when she noticed a girl with long raven hair and amethyst orbs. He admit that she is beautiful, attractive there is something on her that he cannot explain.

Ranmaru, followed Kyohei's gaze only to find that Kyohei is looking at the girl who always ignore them. He smirks, _"This is so perfect…too perfect…"_

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Ladey Heartly: What do you think guys? Um sorry if the Preface is so short, I'll try to make chapter one a longer one I promise!**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**And please review! I want to know your suggestions and reaction guys!"**


	2. The Discovered Secret

**Black mail**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

* * *

**Summary: Sunako is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend.**

* * *

**Note: Thank you for the five people who reviewed The Preface of Black Mail!**

**chuchay**

**lil'shinigami**

**anitsirhc**

**Thesilentkiller101**

**lavlilac**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yamato Nadeshiko or the Wallflower however, the plot is mine to twist and turn.**

* * *

**Chapter O1: The Discovered Secret (I)**

* * *

"_**Hey, Kyohei listen here." Yuki called his friends attention.**_

_**Kyohei sighs as he approaches his friends with his arm wrapped around Maya. "What is it guys? Don't you see I'm busy…" Kyohei said coolly as Maya happily clinging on Kyohei's muscular arms.**_

_**Takenaga raised his brows, "Were just talking about where we going to hang out this night…Yuki said he don't want to spend the night at Ranmaru's place so where do you think is the best place to…"**_

_**Kyohei smirk, "Is that all? Okay I have a better idea just trust me guys." Kyohei said turning his head at the row of the locker doors when she noticed a girl with long raven hair and amethyst orbs. He admit that she is beautiful, attractive there is something on her that he cannot explain.**_

_**Ranmaru, followed Kyohei's gaze only to find that Kyohei is looking at the girl who always ignore them. He smirks, **__**"This is so perfect…too perfect…"**_

* * *

**After the bell rang, Sunako finally can sigh in relief, 'Oh-god-finally- I-can-escape-this-hell thing…it's not that she hate the school or anything…she hated the students and people in it…she hated them for being arrogant, bitchy it was killing her since her first year here.**

**Sunako opened her locker to get her books from the inside, she needs to study for their exam on Monday but she still have to go to her work. Sighing deeply she decided to go to her work early that day.**

* * *

**That night, the four gorgeous guys went to Ebisu pub, one of the cheap fare bar at Tokyo, they usually don't go at these kind of a bar but Ranmaru insisted to go here because his new prospect was always clubbing here and he need to grab this chance to get to know this married woman.**

**Yuki wondered his eyes in every corners of the place and at the people who dance wildly to each other, flirting and all, the place was pretty nice; it is enough to accommodate hundreds of people but he thinks that the place was only their bath room at their house. "What's wrong Yuki any problem?" Takenaga asked his friend when he noticed the troubled look at Yuki's face. **

**Yuki shook his hand up nervously, "No, I'm okay Takenaga…" the two them are currently seating in front of the bar tender ordering their own alcoholic drink. While the girls surrounding them…**

**Yuki noticed that Takenaga was reading his book while inside the loud and dark pub "Hey Takenaga…your reading? Its dark in here and the music was too loud how do you concentrate reading like that?." Takenaga smiled, "I'm used of this kind of things Yuki, remember Ranmaru when we were still little kids? He used to bother me around about everything and…" Yuki interjected with eyes widen**

"**Oh yeah I remember that…it was too funny to reminisce that moment." Yuki commented. "So where are Kyohei and Ranmaru?"**

**Takenaga motioned at his left. "The Usual Yuki…Kyohei was flirting with the blonde girl over there she was a super model. And at our right Ranmaru the sinner was flirting with the married woman. Yuki sighed, "Those two really…want trouble…" **

* * *

"**Kyohei please would you date me?" the blonde girl Katherine asked Kyohei flirtatiously while pressing herself against kyohei she purposely trying to make Kyohei feel her body.**

**Kyohei smirked, "**_**This girl was no fun at all…" **_**he thought as he cup katherine's chin and his other hand was caressing her cheeks lightly. "Of course, but…" Kyohei about to say yes, but we need to have to be in my bed but his eye sight captured something interesting and familiar figure.**

**The blonde haired girl got annoyed when Kyohei's attention was not in hers anymore; the hot model touches Kyohei's cheeks turning it so he can face her again, "So back to the topic Kyohei-kun…" Katherine said flirtatiously tracing an imaginary line on Kyohei's chest.**

"**Oh well maybe next time lady, I have to go…" Kyohei said leaving the stunned Blonde. **_**"Did…did he just ditched me?"**_

* * *

"**SUNAKO NAKAHARA, YOU'RE SO LATE!" Noi shouted the two of them are currently inside the kitchen of the pub. **

"**I'm sorry; Noi-chi my teacher in science gave me a two-hour detention." Sunako said apologetically while wearing her apron and fixing her hair into ponytail. **

"**So by the way, why you're here Noi-chi? You're not supposedly here right? Your one of the singer here right? Your not a cook or whatsoever." Sunako said washing her hands with the soap.**

**Noi grinned, that grin makes Sunako shiver she knows her friend whenever she was planning something wicked. "Do you want a high paying job Sunako?" Noi-chi asked her friend wrapping her arms over her amethyst eyed friend.**

"**Yes, Noi-chi…" Sunako said while eyeing her work.**

"**So can you do errands for me?" Noi-chi asked**

**Sunako raised her eye brows her friend was definitely up to something, **

* * *

**Kyohei approached his two friends at the bar, wrapping his arms around the two. "Hey, Kyohei what's up?!" Yuki asked while sipping his third orange juice of the day. **

"**So, finished flirting with the super model?" Takenaga asked without removing his eyes from his book. Kyohei sighed, "She's boring and easy to get…"**

**Yuki got confused, Kyohei was too happy when girls was instantly attaching their selves on him and he never bothered if the girl was just up to flirt or one night stand. "Kyohei, are you sick or something? You refused a girl like Katherine? She was a super model a half American and Japanese…she was famous." **

**Kyohei smirked, "I don't like her…she was like a leech oh well let's change the topic… I heard that there's this special room here that made a special Service." **

**Takenaga raised his eye brows, "What do you mean by special service?"**

"**It was a lap dancer…you know sexy girls dancing at your lap…that will be fun…" Kyohei said grinning widely. "So wanna join me? Or stay to be party pooper?" **

**Yuki shook his head in disagreement, "Nope I'll pass!" he said nervously**

**Kyohei turned to Takenaga, "No…I'll stay here."**

**Kyohei snorted, "You two are so boring!" he accused as he walk away from them.**

* * *

"**NOI-CHI WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!" Sunako yelled they were inside the dressing room she went out of one of the changing room she was wearing black leather and tight swim suit style outfit showing her delicate curves and her shining legs. Pairing with a pair of black boots. "Why should I wear this kind of clothes…"**

**Noi inhaled deeply, "Sunako, I already told you…you just have to dance in front of our customer." She explained to her friend**

**This statement made Sunako confused and angry at the same time. "Why would I dance in front of a customer and why in this outfit!" Sunako said in furry then realization hit her. "Noi…you just don't do what I was thinking right now right?" Sunako said hopefully her thoughts weren't true. **

**Noi nodded her head, "Yeah, sorry Sunako but…"**

"**I'M NOT DOING THIS NOI! You know that I don't dance like that most importantly in front of a man for god sakes!" Sunako said exasperatedly. "I'm NOT DOING THIS!"**

"**But, Sunako the management already paid you for this and if you don't do it they will sue you…" Noi said trying to change her friends mind**

"**I DON'T CARE NOI; SUE ME I DON'T CARE…"**

* * *

**Sunako sighed deeply, she was currently leaning at the door taking a deep breath because in a matter of seconds her life will be doomed she Sunako Nakahara a simple law abiding girl is going to give a lap dance to a man who knows who… Sunako squeezed her eyeshot gripping at the glittered violet mask on her hands.**

"**I can…do this…I can do this…" Sunako said repeatedly before she gathered all her strength and tell her self to be brave… **

"**This is for 3000 yen…this is for my family…" Sunako whispered to herself putting her mask on before twisting the door knob to open the door. **

**She was about to enter the kingdom of hell.**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Ladey Heartly: What do you think guys? Please Review!**


	3. The Black Mail

**Black mail**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

* * *

**Summary: Sunako is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Wallflower's characters or anything but the plot is mine to twist and turn**.

* * *

_**Kyohei approached his two friends at the bar, wrapping his arms around the two. "Hey, Kyohei what's up?!" Yuki asked while sipping his third orange juice of the day. **_

"_**So, finished flirting with the super model?" Takenaga asked without removing his eyes from his book. Kyohei sighed, "She's boring and easy to get…"**_

_**Yuki got confused, Kyohei was too happy when girls was instantly attaching their selves on him and he never bothered if the girl was just up to flirt or one night stand. "Kyohei, are you sick or something? You refused a girl like Katherine? She was a super model a half American and Japanese…she was famous." **_

_**Kyohei smirked, "I don't like her…she was like a leech oh well let's change the topic… I heard that there's this special room here that made a special Service." **_

_**Takenaga raised his eye brows, "What do you mean by special service?"**_

"_**It was a lap dancer…you know sexy girls dancing at your lap…that will be fun…" Kyohei said grinning widely. "So wanna join me? Or stay to be party pooper?" **_

_**Yuki shook his head in disagreement, "Nope I'll pass!" he said nervously**_

_**Kyohei turned to Takenaga, "No…I'll stay here."**_

_**Kyohei snorted, "You two are so boring!" he accused as he walk away from them.**_

_**Sunako sighed deeply, she was currently leaning at the door taking a deep breath because in a matter of seconds her life will be doomed she Sunako Nakahara a simple law abiding girl is going to give a lap dance to a man who knows who… Sunako squeezed her eyeshot gripping at the glittered violet mask on her hands.**_

"_**I can…do this…I can do this…" Sunako said repeatedly before she gathered all her strength and tell herself to be brave… **_

"_**This is for 3000 yen…this is for my family…" Sunako whispered to herself putting her mask on before twisting the doorknob to open the door. **_

_**She was about to enter the kingdom of hell.**_

* * *

**"**_**Oh my god- oh my god- oh my god this is not soooo happening!"** _Sunako whispered to herself desperately her eyes widen underneath her mask, this cannot be true— this _cannot _be true this is not so happening to her…why…why him? Why so fucking him of all people in the world?,"

Sunako gulped really hard when she saw Kyohei smirked at her and started to check her out "_Why he's here? I don't expect that he'll come in a place like this…" if he learned that I am working here, I am dead_." She said imagining that her scholarship stolen away by the grinning blonde monster Kyohei Takano. Sunako can feel she was beginning to sweat her palms felt slippery. **'Damn'**

"_Not bad"_ Kyohei thought mischievously he had checked her out the girl was sexy, have a perfect shape of tone skin white legs. Luscious curves and beautiful curvy red lips but the problem is her breast Kyohei think that her size was only 36 A or something smaller.

"_Oh well that's understandable she was a Japanese not some kind of American."_

Kyohei folded his arms around his chest smirking as he turned to look at the masked girl face, "So what now _Sugar?_ what about _you_ start the _show_." Kyohei said seductively. "Make me happy and if you do you will have the opportunity to be with me _all _of the night." He said huskily

Sunako felt her face burned hot, when she understands the meaning of what he said to her. She never felt so embarrassed before how dare this man.

Kyohei turned to look at the girl who was standing in front of him in about 10 minutes, he was beginning to be annoyed with the girl being stiff and all because she just stood there and do nothing. "What now Sugar?!" the blonde said rather annoyed

"Sugar, are you just gonna stand there like a lamp pose?" Kyohei chuckled by the thought "Don't make me wait sugar…start dancing now."

Sunako clenches her fist inhaling and exhaling deeply, she was _very very very_ angry now how dare _he_ for calling me sugar?!

"Why. Would. I. dance in front of you?! Sunako said exasperatedly glaring at the blonde haired man underneath her mask. She was too annoyed and angry she did not care if Kyohei was the heir of one of the powerful company in Japan. He always manages to piss her off to death…

"Why _sugar_ forget about why you're here? If yes…let me remind you…" Kyohei said huskily standing up from his seat and slowly approach Sunako. _"Oh god, what is he doing."_ Sunako whispered to herself as she step backwards in every step he made towards her Sunako's eyes widen when her back met the cold wall she was about to run to the door next to her when Kyohei pinned her body at the wall his arms in between her, blocking her way out.

This made Sunako's heart beat fast, her eyes widen looking straight a Kyohei's sapphire orbs. Sunako felt that her world slowed down and the only thing she's hearing was her heart pounding against her rib cage so hard. "Wha— what are you— doing…" Sunako stuttered when she watch Kyohei leaning down on her level their lips almost brush each other but Kyohei's lips passed on her ear. "_Sugar_, you made me want you even more…I like the kind of you."

Kyohei smirked, looking down at the masked girl in front of him. He can feel that she began to stiffen when he said those words to her. "Why _Sugar_ don't you find me attractive or what?" he said huskily making her shiver.

Sunako felt that Kyohei was planting some soft kisses on her neck Sunako need to admit it was pleasurable. "No— stop…" Sunako whimpered as she tried to push the blonde away but it didn't budged he was too strong for her. Kyohei chuckled, turning his gaze to face the masked girl "You know sugar… I'm officially curious about you…would you mind…can you tell me your name?" Kyohei said caressing her cheeks.

"The hell, NO! why would I tell you my name?!" Sunako shouted at Kyohei's face making him remember something at the sudden outburst. Kyohei was stunned too stunned… her voice was awfully familiar… her voice was too familiar with him and he think that he really heard that voice somewhere before, then it clicked. Kyohei smirked, "So, it is you _Sugar_."

"What do you MEAN by that? And please for crying out loud do not call me Sugar!" Sunako said exasperatedly.

"Okay…Okay I won't call you sugar…but can I call you…_Sunako Nakahara_…" this statement made Sunako's eyes widen her heart skip a beat. "_Did he just…"_

Kyohei's smirk never fade away from his handsome face looking straightly at the masked girl. "Why Sugar? Too stunned that I crack your mask?" he said as he slowly removed Sunako's violet glittered mask from her face revealing the pair of stunned Amethyst eyes. "So, I'm really right Sugar…"

Sunako glared angrily at Kyohei, "Aarg! YOU FUCKING BASTARD GIVE BACK MY MASKED!" She roared trying to get her mask from Kyohei's hold but much in her dismay the guy raised his hands up high so she cannot reach the said item.

"YOU BASTARD GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!" Sunako shouted at the top of her lungs good thing that the room was sound proof so people outside cannot hear them.

"Why would I _Sugar_? Will you give me a _kiss_ if I give this thing back to you?" Kyohei said smirking at the angry and very annoyed girl. He really enjoys teasing this girl, the girl who always ignored them since their first year.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sunako shouted as Kyohei pinned her down at the couch Sunako tried to wiggle free from Kyohei who was towering her but before she will be able to do that Kyohei put her two hands above her head with one of his hand. "YOU…YOU PERVERT LET GO!"

"Ssh…_Sugar_ take it easy…" Kyohei said gently

"WHY WOULD I TAKE THIS GENTLY WHEN YOU WERE TRYING TO RAPE ME BASTARD!" Sunako shouted angrily.

"Well _Sugar_, you really left me no choice…"

"What do you mean by that huh BASTARD!" Sunako said trying to push Kyohei off her

Kyohei smirked as he thought of an idea…" _Sugar_ for this day on you will be my girl friend and you will be following every demand and order that I want you to do…hear it?"

This made Sunako irritated and annoyed, "Why would I follow you? And why would I be your girl friend are you fucking insane?! I am not a play toy and please DON'T CALL ME SUGAR IT PISSES ME OFF!!!!"

"Tsk…I will call you whatever I want _Sugar_ because if you don't I will assure you that this news of you being a whore will be the hot topic in whole campus and if that happens you will be kick out of the school and say bye-bye to your scholarship ." Sunako went pale she never expected this to happen she just did this for her family and then she was here now being black mailed by this man towering her.

"I'm— not a whore— I'm just…" Sunako tried to explain but Kyohei beat her to it.

Kyohei smirked, "Bye…bye _sugar_ let's just meet each other…and oh I'll keep this mask I'll treat this as a souvenir _Sugar_." He said giving Sunako a flying kiss and a wink.

"That— that BASTAAAAAAARRD I'll GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!" Sunako shouted at the top of her lungs this night was the worst moment of her life.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**---what do you think guys? Please review!!!!!! And thanks for the kind people who reviewed the previous chapter. Wink ja ne!**


	4. The Conditions

**Black mail**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

* * *

**Summary: Sunako is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yamato Nadeshiko: Shichi Henge or the Wall Flower XD but the plot is mine to twist and turn.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Conditions**

"_Okay…Okay I won't call you sugar…but can I call you…Sunako Nakahara…" this statement made Sunako's eyes widen her heart skip a beat. "Did he just…"_

_Kyohei's smirk never fade away from his handsome face looking straightly at the masked girl. "Why Sugar? Too stunned that I crack your mask?" he said as he slowly removed Sunako's violet glittered mask from her face revealing the pair of stunned Amethyst eyes. "So, I'm really right Sugar…"_

"_YOU PERVERT!" Sunako shouted as Kyohei pinned her down at the couch Sunako tried to wiggle free from Kyohei who was towering her but before she will be able to do that Kyohei put her two hands above her head with one of his hand. "YOU…YOU PERVERT LET GO!" _

"_Ssh…Sugar take it easy…" Kyohei said gently_

"_WHY WOULD I TAKE THIS GENTLY WHEN YOU WERE TRYING TO RAPE ME BASTARD!" Sunako shouted angrily._

"_Well Sugar, you really left me no choice…"_

"_What do you mean by that huh BASTARD!" Sunako said trying to push Kyohei off her_

_Kyohei smirked as he thought of an idea…" Sugar for this day on you will be my girl friend and you will be following every demand and order that I want you to do…hear it?"_

_This made Sunako irritated and annoyed, "Why would I follow you? And why would I be your girl friend are you fucking insane?! I am not a play toy and please DON'T CALL ME SUGAR IT PISSES ME OFF!!!!"_

"_Tsk…I will call you whatever I want Sugar because if you don't I will assure you that this news of you being a whore will be the hot topic in whole campus and if that happens you will be kick out of the school and say bye-bye to your scholarship ." Sunako went pale she never expected this to happen she just did this for her family and then she was here now being black mailed by this man towering her._

"_I'm— not a whore— I'm just…" Sunako tried to explain but Kyohei beat her to it. _

_Kyohei smirked, "Bye…bye sugar let's just meet each other…and oh I'll keep this mask I'll treat this as a souvenir Sugar." He said giving Sunako a flying kiss and a wink._

"_That— that BASTAAAAAAARRD I'll GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!" Sunako shouted at the top of her lungs this night was the worst moment of her life._

* * *

"Sunako, are you alright? You've been like that since we left the pub." Noi-chi asked her best friend as she had enough of Sunako ignoring her. Yes, she knows that at some point that she was wrong for giving Sunako this high-paying part time job. "Sunaaaako, Pu-leasssse stop ignoring me I'm really sorry about what happened!" Noi said with teary eyes.

Sunako huff she was still angry about what happened to her back at the Special Service room she cannot believe that Kyohei Takano the school most famous bachelor already knew where she work and worst he blackmailed her! _That bastard, you will see I can get my revenge one of these days just wait_. "SU-NA-KO N-A-K-A-H-A-R-A pleeeaaase!" Noi whined attracting the pedestrian's attention.

Sunako turned to look at her best friend, "Noi-chi, can you please keep quiet!." She said partly annoyed. Noi jump at Sunako giving her amethyst eyed friend a suffocating bear hug, "YEHEY! Sunako isn't angry at me anymore!" Noi said childishly while tightening her arms around her friend while Sunako's skin turning into violet for lack of air. "No— Noi— can— can't breath— no— air…" with that Noi let go of Sunako who was now sucking up some fresh air needed by her lungs.

Sunako glared at Noi, "Are you insane!" Noi crossed her two fingers in front of Sunako, "Sorry, Sunako…I'm just happy that you already forgiven Me." she said smiling

* * *

"What's with that face Kyohei?" Ranmaru asked as he had enough of Kyohei's grinning and laughing to himself alone. The four of them are currently hanging out at Kyohei's recreation room actually; this room was a part of Kyohei's big bedroom. Yuki and Takenaga are busy playing poker while Ranmaru was playing billiards alone. Kyohei turned his gaze on Ranmaru who stopped playing and sat beside Kyohei at the lounger. "No, it's nothing I'd just remember someone." This statement made Ranmaru raised his brows; his friend was up to something they did not know. Then Ranmaru grinned maybe Kyohei has just another prospect, "Now…now Kyohei why don't you tell me about you're another prospect…a new foxy lady will be added to your list?"

"Ha— funny Ranmaru." Kyohei said as he picked up his phone.

Ranmaru smirked, "I smell something fishy here."

"Hey, Kyohei can you just answer your phone already? Your persistent caller is not going to stop unless you answer it." Takenaga said having enough of the non-stop ringing of Kyohei's cell phone for about thirty minutes. After hearing Takenaga's statement Kyohei throw his brand new Verizon black berry at the wall breaking it. "Oh…" Yuki mumbled under his breath eyes widen when he saw Kyohei threw his brand new phone broken into two. "That was the most expensive phone in the world and you just threw it like that." Kyohei smirked at his friend, "I'll just buy another phone don't worry about it Yuki." The blonde playboy said as he stood up.

Ranmaru looked up on his friend, "Where you going Kyohei?"

"You'll know soon." Kyohei said leaving his three best friends confuse.

"What was that all about?" Yuki asked looking at Takenaga who just shrug his shoulders never removing his eyes at the cards that he was holding.

* * *

Monday morning, Sunako woke up early despite the fact that she was taking a two minds if she is going to continue studying at Mori high or she will just drop out and tell her parents at the province that she just want to continue her studies there and never come back at Tokyo. Sunako sighed frustrated.

"_**As if mom will just accept that excuse."**_Sunako said to herself squeezing her eyeshot. Last night was the worst nightmare that she ever experience at sixteen years of her life that damn Kyohei Takano will receive her revenge in time when she was out of that school. "Oh…damn it damn it!" Sunako said aloud brushing her hair harshly in frustration. "I think I'll just stop going to school."

"You can't do that _Sugar_." The very _**very**_familiar voice said at the background instantly making Sunako's blood boiled.

Sunako turned to look at the man in front of her; Kyohei was leaning at the hood of his red BMW smirking at her. Sunako glared straightly at Kyohei, "What do you think you're doing here bastard!" She said coldly.

Kyohei folded his arms across his chest, "To fetch my girl friend I think." He said cupping his chin acting that he was thinking. Sunako glared harder at him clenching her fist at her sides raising her eyebrows irritably. "Oh well but I don't remember that your girl friend was living here."

This made Kyohei's eyebrows rose, "But she was indeed living here." he said approaching Sunako. "He— hey don't— don't go near me or I'll shout for help" Sunako stuttered as she watch Kyohei approach her.

"Sugar, do you want me to remind you what just happened at that Special room?" Kyohei said huskily while Sunako turned pale. "_Damn this guy! Why did he have to make me remember that night?"_

"If you want me to keep quiet about your profession you'll follow any of my demand everything without exemptions."

Sunako gulped really hard, "Okay, mister Takano tell me straight to the point what do you want me to do for you." She said looking straightly at Kyohei eyes she just want this guy to keep quiet is not that she was admitting that she was a whore damn she is not really whore at the first place but this guy was really convince that she was.

"You know what I want and I want is _**you**._" Kyohei said huskily touching Sunako's cheeks.

* * *

**"_First condition, you will follow every demand that I will say even kissing me in front of everyone." This made Sunako's blood boiled, "Are you crazy I will never kiss you even if you were the last man on earth!" she said gritting her teeth._**

**"_Oh well, if you don't I can always—_**

**"_Okay…Okay you win what is the next condition?!" _**

**"_The second, you will go wherever I go…and you need to tell me where you will go and who's the person you were with." Sunako's eyebrows met with that "The next condition."_**

**"_The third um, the truth' I will still think about that…I'll tell you the third condition if I already think about it." Kyohei said as he spared her a glance while driving their way to school._**

* * *

Sunako cursed under her breath remembering how all the student population especially slutty girls look at her when she arrived at school with their sex god Kyohei Takano whose arms wrapped over her shoulders. "_That…that was the most embarrassing moment of my life!!! That damn bastard! That bastard he will get my revenge after I seal that big mouth of that monster!" _

The news spread at the whole campus like a wild fire after they saw her with Kyohei and when that bastard bring her at their group's lounge he introduced me to his friends as his girl friend.

I was first introduce at Ranmaru, oh well yes he was a playboy and playfully hitting on me but I think he had a good side. I realized that after I talked to him he was outspoken and charming now I understand why girls was attracted to him

I can stand Yuki, he was cute and after all he seems so kind and I think we can be close.

Then there was Takenaga, he was always silent and mysterious, a man of few words and handsome too. Moreover, I think I like him (Insert Giggle)

"Now, now Kyohei you didn't tell us that your new foxy lady was the Sunako Nakahara the only scholar at school." Ranmaru said with a smirk putting his arms around Kyohei's shoulder. The three of them was currently at their lounge.

"And you never tell us that you were interested at Sunako, nice Kyohei you really changed." Yuki said drinking his third orange juice of the day he sat beside at Kyohei.

Instead of answering, Kyohei look around their place noticing that Takenaga was missing. "Hey, where's Takenaga?"

* * *

Sunako stretched her two arms at her back; she just got out and changed into her gym clothes for her P.E class. She was about to go to her class at the gymnasium but three groupie of girls blocked her way. "So, this bitch was the famous Kyohei's girl friend…unbelievable…" Maya said Kyohei's former fling. "What did Kyohei see to you? Such a plain poor girl." the other girl added looking at Sunako head to foot. While the third girl look at her intimidating Sunako

Sunako glared at the two girls clenching her fist, how dare this three girls insult her! She will never allow this; Sunako was about to approach the three girls to confront them but someone intercepted her way.

"Takenaga-kun!" the three girls's squealed making Sunako wince at the sound.

"You three if you still want to stay at this school you will never dare to insult Nakahara or else I'll assure you three will be kick out, is that clear." Takenaga said making Sunako look at him in wide eyes. Sunako did not know why but once he said that she felt butterflies on her stomach and her heart beating so fast against her rib cage.

"Now if you understand what I meant back off." Takenaga said coldly glaring at the three girls once the girls was out of the sight Takenaga turned to look at Sunako with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" Takenaga asked Sunako worriedly. Sunako hid her blush to prevent Takenaga from seeing it.

**"_Now it's official…I like him…"_**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

***here is chapter four folks! Oh well please review hehehe…**

**Takenaga and Sunako moments wee…**

**REVIEW please!**


	5. First Date— disaster!

**Black mail**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

* * *

**Summary: Sunako is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yamato Nadeshiko: Shichi Henge or the Wall Flower XD but the plot is mine to twist and turn.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: First Date— disaster!**

* * *

"_First condition, you will follow every demand that I will say even kissing me in front of everyone." This made Sunako's blood boiled, "Are you crazy I will never kiss you even if you were the last man in earth!" she said gritting her teeth._

"_Oh well, if you don't I can always—_

"_Okay…Okay you win what is the next condition?!" _

"_The second, you will go wherever I go…and you need to tell me where you will go and who's the person you were with." Sunako's eyebrows met with that "The next condition."_

"_The third um, the truth' I will still think about that…I'll tell you the third condition if I already think about it." Kyohei said as he spared her a glance while driving their way to school._

"_You three if you still want to stay at this school you will never dare to insult Nakahara or else I'll assure you three will be kick out is that clear." Takenaga said making Sunako look at him in wide eyes. Sunako did not know why but once he said that she felt butterflies on her stomach and her heart beating against her rib cage._

"_Now if you understand what I meant back off." Takenaga said coldly glaring at the three girls once the girls was out of the sight Takenaga turned to look at Sunako with worried eyes. _

"_Are you okay?" Takenaga asked Sunako worriedly. Sunako hid her blush to prevent Takenaga from seeing it. _

"_Now it's official…I like him…"_

* * *

Sunako sighed thankfully her classes was finished now and she can go home early but her problem was Kyohei that bastard wants me to go at their groups lounger, she don't know why but he demanded that to her before she went to her last subject one hour passed. _"That bastard was really making my life sooo difficult."_

At the four gorgeous guys lounger, Yuki, and Ranmaru are looking so amused with Kyohei who was laughing like crazy while looking at the flat LCD screen television in front of them watching Sunako made an annoyed face. Take note Sunako does not know that Kyohei was following her every move inside their school. Those cameras was really focused at her

Yuki turned to look at Ranmaru, "Kyohei's addiction with Sunako was scaring me off now. Imagine, he really waste his time to pay those other student to place all those cameras just to monitor every move that she do." He said folding his arms around his chest while Ranmaru nodded in agreement while he seat beside their leader. "Hey Kyohei what's wrong with you? Your laughing endlessly you know." Ranmaru pointed out.

"Look— at her— Ranmaru hahaha face…she is so annoyed right…" Kyohei managed to say between his laughter eyes still glued at the monitor.

"What's this Kyohei…your laughing at your own Girl friend?" Yuki asked confusedly while he approached Kyohei. "Yuki, Sunako is different and— it's alright to laugh at her…don't you see her face?—it's priceless…"

"What do you mean that it's alright to laugh at me huh Kyohei-_kun?_" Sunako said trying her best to be sounded so nice, while eyes twitching in annoyance. Kyohei stood up, "Oi, I didn't see your coming." He said turning of the Television. "Why? Don't you watch me coming with that Surveillance camera of yours…" Sunako said dangerously.

Kyohei smirked, raising his eyebrows in the process. "Why, _Sugar_ is there any problem with that?" Sunako paled and gulped hard, when she heard that nickname it was a silent threat of Kyohei to her.

Meaning—

'_Don't stop or else…your secret will be revealed in the whole campus…"_

"Hey Sunako-chan, are you okay?" Yuki asked Sunako putting his hands over her shoulder noticing the amethyst-eyed girl paled. "Yeah, are you alright my little kitten Sunako Nakahara?" Kyohei glared at Ranmaru. "Oi, don't call her like that Ranmaru or else." He said threateningly

Ranmaru chuckled, "Kyohei is jealous what a love." He said teasing Kyohei

"Shut up Ranmaru."

While the three was preoccupied on one another, Sunako slowly approach Takenaga who was busy reading his book, ignoring the noise at the background "Hey." Sunako said catching the attention of Takenaga. Takenaga just nodded to Sunako, a sign that he acknowledges her presence. Sunako seated beside Takenaga, "Hmm… what are you reading?" she said starting the conversation

"Blue moon…" Takenaga answered her without giving the amethyst-eyed girl a glance.

"Hmm…that was a great book." Sunako said wearily fixing her hair putting it aside of her ear as she bit her lip. _"Takenaga was the kind of man who does not talk too much… I wish he just talk even 3 to 5 sentence…" _Sunako thought.

"It's rude to stare." Sunako blush really hard in embarrassment he caught her staring at him this is stupid. "Oh, sorry um…anou can I ask you something?" Sunako asked shyly.

"What is it?" Takenaga said as he continued to read his book seriously his eyes still glued at the book in front of him.

"About—" Sunako was about to ask Takenaga when Kyohei interrupted them. Sunako groaned in frustration.

Kyohei wrapped his arms around Sunako's shoulder. "So, what am I missing here huh?" Kyohei asked but more likely demanded. Takenaga turned to look at Kyohei, "She was about to ask something but you interrupted her." He said answering Kyohei's question.

Kyohei raised his two elegant eyebrows, "And what about the question?" he said pressing the issue.

"It's not worth of your curiosity Mr. Kyohei." Sunako said irritated.

"Hey wait Sugar wait!" Kyohei said grabbing Sunako back down.

"What the hell do you want again?" Sunako snapped glaring at the boy in front of her irritated that Kyohei is not stopping on annoying her. Kyohei smirked "_This Playboy was up to something again."_

"Ebisu Garden Place at the clock tower… Sunday 1pm sharp and if you don't go your dead." Kyohei said before leaving her alone at the side of the road.

Sunako was confused, "What did…he just said?"

Thirty minutes before the meeting time, Kyohei arrived at the meeting place on time smirking to himself looking at his wristwatch. "If she did not come her dead."

* * *

"So he asked you to have a date with him?" Noi said turning her gaze to her best friend as she stopped drinking her juice half way. "Yeah" Sunako said leaning at the wall beneath her folding her arms around her chest.

"Then why your still here?" Noi asked her friend confuse that Sunako is still not going on her date. Sunako snorted, "Why would I? I always seeing him everyday six times a day then I will still see him until Sunday. I won't go there…"

"Hey, Sunako look it's started snowing." Noi said while Sunako turned to look at their surroundings. Unexpectedly she started to worry _"Why I feel like this? He was a bad grass and he won't die if he…but only an idiot people is going to stay under this freezing snow that that."_

"Sunako are you okay?" Noi asked her friend noticing Sunako's change of mood.

"Sunako?"

"Ah… Noi-chi I'll be going now see you at our work." Sunako said leaving Noi behind.

"Hey wait Sunako where you going?!"

**"_Damn that bastard for making me feel like this…"_**

* * *

Kyohei turned to look at his wristwatch checking the time for the 10th time already. It is already 5 pm but still no Sunako Nakahara. _"That damn girl…I said to her that she'll be dead if she doesn't come here."_

He said as he felt the cold. Seating at the stairs of the clock tower under the cold freezing snow

"_That girl…"_ Kyohei muttered under his breath freezing and trembling at the cold that he was experiencing. Not too long, he noticed that the snow had stopped dropping but his surrounding was still snowing then he look up only to see the girl who he was waiting for holding an umbrella shielding him from the rain of snow. "You're late!" Kyohei said glaring at Sunako

"Did I say that I'll come?" Sunako retorted angrily.

"But _you're here_." Kyohei said making Sunako taken back.

Sunako growled twitching in annoyance. "Fine…I'll just go!"

"HEY WAIT!" then unexpectedly hugging Sunako from behind with that Sunako's world stopped it was like a slow motion her heart beating so hard.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

***I know it was like the Hana Yori dango when Tsukasa first asked Tsukushi to have a date…**

**Please review please!**


	6. Sick in Winter

**Black mail**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

* * *

**Summary: Sunako is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yamato Nadeshiko: Shichi Henge or the Wall Flower XD but the plot is mine to twist and turn.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: "Sick in winter"**

* * *

"_Ebisu Garden Place at the clock tower… Sunday 1pm sharp and if you don't go your dead." Kyohei said before leaving her alone at the side of the road. _

_Sunako was confused, "What did…he just said?" _

_Thirty minutes before the meeting time, Kyohei arrived at the meeting place on time smirking to himself looking at his wristwatch. "If she did not came her dead."_

"_So he asked you to have a date with him?" Noi said turning her gaze to her best friend as she stopped drinking her juice half way. "Yeah" Sunako said leaning at the wall beneath her folding her arms around her chest._

"_Then why your still here?" Noi asked her friend confuse that Sunako is still not going on her date. Sunako snorted, "Why would I? I always seeing him everyday six times a day then I will still see him until Sunday. I won't go there…" _

"_Hey, Sunako look it's started snowing." Noi said while Sunako turned to look at their surroundings. Unexpectedly she started to worry "Why I feel like this? He was a bad grass and he won't die if he…but only an idiot people is going to stay under this freezing snow that that."_

"_Sunako are you okay?" Noi asked her friend noticing Sunako's change of mood._

"_Sunako?"_

"_Ah… Noi-chi I'll be going now see you at our work." Sunako said leaving Noi behind._

"_Hey wait Sunako where you going?!"_

"_Damn that bastard for making me feel like this…"_

_Kyohei turned to look at his wristwatch checking the time for the 10__th__ time already. It is already 5 pm but still no Sunako Nakahara. "That damn girl…I said to her that she'll be dead if she doesn't come here."_

_He said as he felt the cold. Seating at the stairs of the clock tower under the cold freezing snow_

"_That girl…" Kyohei muttered under his breath freezing and trembling at the cold that he was experiencing. Not too long, he noticed that the snow had stopped dropping but his surrounding was still snowing then he look up only to see the girl who he was waiting for holding an umbrella shielding him from the rain of snow. "You're late!" Kyohei said glaring at Sunako_

"_Did I say that I'll come?" Sunako retorted angrily._

"_But you're here." Kyohei said making Sunako taken back._

_Sunako growled twitching in annoyance. "Fine…I'll just go!" _

"_HEY WAIT!" then unexpectedly hugging Sunako from behind with that Sunako's world stopped it was like a slow motion her heart beating so hard._

* * *

"Su— nako…" Kyohei said trembling in cold hugging Sunako so tightly behind her back. While Sunako froze at her position surprised about what just happened it seems like when Kyohei hug her from behind she started to feel a sudden volt of thunder shock travel down on her body.

After seems like eternity, Sunako snapped out of her thoughts and free herself from Kyohei's hold. "What do you think you're doing Takano Kyohei!" Sunako said angrily she expected a retort from Kyohei like, he is going to say '_Sugar, smirking at her, black mailing her…such as that…_ but all she expecting never happen it was so unexpected.

Sunako watch Kyohei closed eyes, hugging himself wrapping his fur coat and his branded scarf to himself to prevent the cold the he was feeling. "What— is wrong with you?" Sunako asked as she approaches Kyohei with worry mirroring her eyes. Sunako put her hand on Kyohei's forehead checking the blonde temperature. "You're sick!"

"Nah, (Cough) I'm fine (Cough)…" Kyohei said as he started to cough. Sunako eyebrows met "You're such an ass!" Sunako said as she put Kyohei's arms over her shoulder helping him to stand.

"Hey (Cough) where we going?" Kyohei asked Sunako as they started to walk eyes started to felt heavy head started to spin. "I'm taking you home."

"To— what?!"

"Just don't ask okay…damn _you'll be lucky because I am going to take care of you!"_ Sunako thought

**_"I guess I don't really have a choice…"_**

* * *

"Onee-chan, who's that guy, is he your boy friend?" Chisao asked his older sister cutely index finger on his chin. That question made Sunako spit her coffee slightly while looking at her cute brother Chisao, '_Yeah right what a question…"_

"No he's not! He's just a school mate." Sunako immediately reason herself.

Chisao smirk, "He— Onee-chan is lying I can sense it!" He said playfully teasing his older sister.

"Chisao, you're so dead!" Sunako said as the two siblings started to chase one another.

(A/N: About Chisao's appearance just imagine the other Chisao at Rock man Exe Axess/ Megaman Super Squeal: (Don't you know that I harbored a crush with Chaud Blaze/ Eugene/ Enzan Ijuin? Hehehe he is too cool!") The chibi cute little brother of Decao (Is that the right spelling of Decao? oh well never mind) except his hair is raven and eyes are violet like Sunako. Now off with the story)

* * *

That night, Sunako stayed at Kyohei's side watching him as he sleep while checking his temperature time to time sighing deeply 'Why the hell he wait under the cold snow? Is he an idiot? Oh well that answer my question he _was_ an idiot for doing that.  
But, damn why? When the rain of snow started to fall, why he didn't just go home and take a rest instead of waiting outside the freezing environment.

(A/N: _Tsk…tsk Sunako your so dense! To realize why?!")_

Sunako snapped out of her thoughts when Kyohei groaned in his sleep and started to murmur some names. "_Mom…Mom— please don't leave please stay…" _this made Sunako nearly laugh out loud but she just contained in on herself realizing that it's already midnight and Chisao was already sleeping. Now she does have a black mail at Kyohei who will believe that Kyohei Takano one of the most sought after bachelors on their generation was a mama's boy?!

That was soooo funny" but then her snicker stop when Kyohei started to murmur again but this time he was murmuring other name that made her twitch.

"_Sa…Saku— Sakura…"_

"_**Sakura? Who the hell was that?! His sister? Ex- play toy. or, what! Who the hell was that?!"**_

_**(A/N *Who the hell is Sakura?" hahahah… stay tune for more!)**_

Damn, why I am soo affected when he murmured her name.

This playboy bastard grr…

* * *

Early that morning, Kyohei woke up feeling that his strength was back to being full charge what did Sunako do. He does remember that he was burning and body was freezing because of the cold.

"_Sunako, did she take care of me?" _Kyohei asked himself then suddenly he felt someone poking his cheeks not so gently that made him irritated he sat up unexpectedly startling the culprit for making him pissed.

"Hey! Onee-chan your boy friend was awake!" Chisao announce in high-pitched tone making Kyohei wince at the sound. "Now— now Chibi why your shouting this early in the morning and why your poking me." Kyohei asked the cute chubby boy in front of him with annoyance in his voice.

Chisao pouted, "Hey I'm not Chibi! My name is Chisao Nakahara and I am five years old Kinder at Iketaka junior!" Chisao said with glinting pride.

"Oh, Iketaka Junior? I never heard that school existed in this world maybe I should check it out."

"Hey! That school was legendary! Do you know that onee-chan studied there started at prep to junior high! And mom and dad too they met each other at Iketaka…they were classmates and soul mates at the same time!" Chisao said with an accusing finger pointed directly at Kyohei.

"Oh, okay… "

"So, you're awake!" Kyohei turned to look at Sunako immediately noticing her big eye bags that made her like an owl. Then started to laugh, "Ha— ha…(Laugh) what— happened— (Laugh) to your— eyes…(Laugh)" Sunako twitch in annoyance eyes narrowing. "Damn you I stay awake last night because of you! Don't you know that I took care of you all of the night!!" Sunako blurted out.

"Oh, so you took care of me…but it's your responsibility since you're my girl friend…" Kyohei said flatly while Sunako paled.

"Aha— I knew it Onee-chan he is your boy friend!"

"Shut up Chisao! Just go to your school now and go to mom and dad." Sunako reprimanded angrily.

"Yeah, yeah Onee-chan be happy with your boy friend okay then I'll be out of the view see yah my future brother in law!" Chisao teased as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"_That damn brat!"_ Sunako cursed under her breath gritting her teeth in annoyance.

"So now that were alone…why don't we have some fun _Sugar_…" Kyohei said making Sunako's heart beat pound against her rib cage soo fast as the blonde haired male hug her from behind while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You PERVERT let go!" Sunako demanded angrily.

"I think it is not an option Nakahara Sunako."

"Oh, okay _Sakura_…"

Hearing the familiar name made Kyohei, stiff for a moment.

* * *

***TBC***

* * *

***Who the hell is Sakura?" hahahah… stay tune for more!**

*** thanks' for reading hope you enjoy my Christmas gift for you' readers! **

**Well I will be writing Chapter 7 at after New Year so until then…**

**So bu-bye for now! XD**


	7. The Macau Escapade—

**Black mail**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

* * *

**Summary: Sunako is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yamato Nadeshiko: Shichi Henge or the Wall Flower XD but the plot is mine to twist and turn. By the way, I do own Chisao and Sakura because they were my OC.**

**"Okay this is my Christmas gift for you guys so ENJOY and please after reading the chapter leave a review…" **

**Merry Christmas and a happy New Year**

**Ladey Heartly ****

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The Macau Escapade—****

* * *

**

**"_That damn brat!"_ _Sunako cursed under her breath gritting her teeth in annoyance._**

**"_So now that were alone…why don't we have some fun Sugar…" Kyohei said making Sunako's heart beat pound against her rib cage soo fast as the blonde haired male hug her from behind while wrapping his arms around her waist._**

**"_You PERVERT let go!" Sunako demanded angrily._**

**"_I think it is not an option Nakahara Sunako." _**

**"_Oh, okay Sakura…" _**

_**Hearing the familiar name made Kyohei, stiff for a moment.**_

**"So what now Kyohei Takano this is my first time to see you being taken back?" Sunako said teasing the male eyebrows raise folding her arms across her chest. However, after being stiff for a second Kyohei recovered and smirk, "Why Sugar jealous?" he teased back**

**Sunako snorted, "In your dreams '_I prefer to be an old maid than to be with you_…" the last twelve words come out as a whisper. "What was that?" Kyohei asked with eyebrows raised.**

**"Oh nothing— nothing at all." Sunako said turning her back to face Kyohei. "So care to tell me who's Sakura and why you're murmuring her name last night."**

**Kyohei blush he did not know that he was murmuring _her _name last night damn it was the after effects of being sick. He really should not stay under the snow that night— take note of that next time. "Why do you want to know who's the Sakura girl?"**

**Sunako huff, "Well I'm just curious that's all…mama's boy." Sunako said as she gave him a teasing smile.**

**"Hah— funny Sugar."**

**"You're murmuring about your mom last night you said, you don't want her to leave you."**

**Kyohei's eyes narrowed dangerously as Sunako annoys him continuously. "I DON'T MURMUR ABOUT MY MOTHER SO SHUT UP!" He said heatedly making Sunako taken back of the sudden outburst.**

**"What is wrong with you, I just mention about your mother what's the matter with that!" Sunako snarled.**

**"THAT WAS THE PROBLEM, IF YOU DON'T WANT A TROUBLE DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THAT WORD." Kyohei said angrily as he walks away from Sunako slamming the door shut behind him leaving Sunako in rather confuse state.**

**"What— the hell was…that?"****

* * *

**

**Tuesday morning, Sunako went to school early to finish her morning duties at their class as she was about to go inside when the three students from the different class halted her from behind dragging her somewhere she didn't know. "Hey let go of me! Let go where the hell! Let go!" Sunako tried to struggle but their hold was strong and it did not budge. She just stopped struggling when she saw the very familiar face in front of her that made her blood boil.**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! Sunako snarled as she faces the three gorgeous looking guys and the one of them was having a triumphant smirk. "Oh well I just want to see my girl friend."**

**"See you're— damn you! You don't have to force me to go here." Sunako said grudgingly**

**"Maa..maa calm down Sunako-chan, Kyohei just want you to be here cause were going to have some fun." Yuki said trying to calm Sunako down nervously.**

**"Fun? What do you mean by fun?!"**

**"Were going to paradise…" Ranmaru said with a smirk.**

**"Okay let's go!" Kyohei said wrapping his arms around Sunako's shoulder.**

**"Hey, wait where we going hey!" Sunako tried to protest.**

**"By the way where is Takenaga?" Yuki asked Kyohei cutely.**

**Kyohei smirk turning his gaze to Yuki,**

**"_You'll see Yuki... you'll see"_****

* * *

**

**"Argg, where were you Sunako! You're so late!!! Noi-chi whine cutely waiting for her friend outside Kasahara resident. Then Noi stopped on her tracks when a black ford car stopped in front of her. "Are you Noi Kasahara?" Takenaga asked Noi while Noi just stared at the handsome boy dumb folded. '_He is toooooo cuuuuute!'_ Noi squealed at the thought.**

**"Okay Kasahara-san go with me." Takenaga said making Noi blush a deep shade of red**

**"_This guy is so fast! Oh kami-sama what should I do?!" _****

* * *

**

**"Arg…can you two stop arguing for a second you're getting my ears bleed now." Ranmaru whine as he get enough of Kyohei and Sunako bickering and arguing around him while Yuki pat his back. "What now Yuki?" Yuki sweat dropped "I just want to tell you that I understand you Ranmaru."**

**"Blame your friend here! arg I'm so pissed…" Sunako said clenching her fist on her sides.**

**"Just be happy that you have the opportunity of traveling with me…" Kyohei said smirking at Sunako.**

**"What the hell…I don't catch that!" Sunako said still fuming with anger.**

**"Sunako, Kyohei told us that you take care of him last night so as for your reward: were going to Macau." Yuki explain to Sunako nervously.**

**"What…"**

**"See Sugar, I'm giving you you're prize for taking care of me." Kyohei said as he gave her a wink.**

**Sunako suddenly stopped on her tracks eyes widen; she never thought that she would see that thing up close. Therefore, that is why they were walking around at the runway.**

**"That was our family's private plane see the logo? It says Taka—"**

**"I know what that is…" Sunako snapped angrily at Kyohei.**

**"Alright you don't have to be that angry." Kyohei said uncaringly then he turned to look at Ranmaru. "Oi, Ranmaru where is Takenaga? He's late…" Kyohei asked the red head whose currently busy flirting with the flight flight attendant. "Oh…don't worry about Takenaga…hey speaking of the devil; he's here now."**

**"Hey Takenaga your late!" Yuki scolded Takenaga cutely then they were bit taken back when a girl also hop out of his car before him.**

**"NOI!" Sunako gasped as she saw the glimpse of her best friend behind Takenaga.**

**"SUNAKO! Your safe thank god!!!!" Noi shouted hugging her best friend.**

**"What are you doing here Noi how do you…" Sunako asked her friend while looking at the emotionless Takenaga.**

**"Takenaga-kun told me that you're in danger so I went here with him…" Noi said to her friend.**

**"What's the meaning of this Kyohei!" Sunako said demanding an answer from her 'boy friend'**

**"Simple to make you comfortable…I don't want you to feel out of place because you're around us boys so I decided to bring your best friend with us." Kyohei said cupping his chin while turning to look at his best friend. "Good work Takenaga." He said while Takenaga just nodded to his best friend meaning 'you're welcome'**

**"You know Sunako your boy friend is so caring…imagine he don't want you to get bored he decided to bring me with you all." Sunako sighed deeply, "Noi you don't know him…and—"**

**"Sugar, let's go now! Come in" Kyohei shouted as he went inside the private plane.**

**"That bastard what does he thinks he is? I'm not gonna go with you!" Sunako said turning around attempting to go away but stopped when Noi grabbed her arm back down dragging Sunako inside the private plane. "Okay were coming!" Noi announce happily**

**"Noi!" Sunako groaned**

**"This is my first time to go outside the country Sunako so let's go now…" Sunako sighed this is going to be a big day!**

**"_Welcome aboard I am Jeffrey Wilkins you're pilot of Takano group airlines… for this trip, Macau is three hours advance—_**

**"Yehey! Macau here we come!" Noi said cheerfully.**

**Sunako snorted, "Don't be so excited Noi-chi…you still don't know what will happen to us there…remember two guys here are play boy."**

**"Yeah I know…you don't need to remind me that Sunako!" Noi whine cutely.****

* * *

**

**After eight hours of trip, they finally arrived at their destination Macau…**

**"WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS PLACE IS SOOOO COOL!" Noi said childishly eyes glinting on happiness as she looking at the scenery before her inside the Car.**

**"Wow…Sunako-chan you don't tell us that you have a friend like this…so lovely." Ranmaru said looking so amused at Noi.**

**Sunako glared at Ranmaru, "Noi is off limits Ranmaru so back off." She said dangerously a dark aura emitting.**

**Ranmaru sweat dropped, "You don't need to be that angry Sunako-chan I'm just telling you and besides you know I only date girls older than me."**

**"I know, I'm just warning you…if you cross between the thin lines…you'll dead…" Sunako threaten while Ranmaru gulped really hard. "Hey Kyohei where do you get this girl friend of yours she's soooo scary!"**

**Kyohei laughed while driving, "Sugar is one of a kind Ranmaru so when she cross right at my path I immediately grabbed the opportunity on having her." this stamen made Sunako look at Kyohei. The blonde-haired-man statement catches her attention when Kyohei said that 'she's one of a kind.'**

**"Hey Kyohei you also said that to Saku— ouch…what's that for Ranmaru!" Yuki said as he winces in pain when Ranmaru elbowed him not so lightly on his arm. "Don't mention that name or else Kyohei will…"**

**This little movement made Sunako frowned; she knows that Yuki will say _'Sakura'_ but Ranmaru had stopped him before doing so.**

**"**_**Who the hell is Sakura?"  
**_

**

* * *

**

**After a few minutes of driving, they finally arrive at their luxurious hotel.**

**"Wow, this hotel is sooo dreamy!" Noi said in awed.**

**Ranmaru smirk, "Thanks you like it."**

**Noi turned to look at Ranmaru with confused eyes, "What do you mean Ranmaru?"**

**Takenaga sighed, "Ranmaru owned this hotel." Takenaga said answering Noi's question.**

**Noi's eyes widen, "Really…you must be really rich to own a hotel like this."**

**"Hey wait where we going hey!" Sunako's voice said catching the attention of the four.**

**"Just listen to your boy friend will yah?!" Kyohei said irritably**

**They all turned to look at Kyohei who is currently pushing Sunako inside his car.**

**"What's happening in here? hey don't Sunako!" Noi said trying to help Sunako to escape Kyohei but Takenaga stopped her from doing so they just all watch Kyohei drove his car away with Sunako in it.**

**"Why?! Why don't you stop your friend for harassing my friend?" Noi demanded looking angrily at the three gorgeous looking boys.**

**"You can't stop Kyohei from doing what he likes especially when he was too eager to get it." Yuki explained**

**"Don't worry Noi-chan, Kyohei won't do anything to Sunako-chan she is his girl friend after all." Ranmaru said assuring Noi.****

* * *

**

**"Hey stop dragging me! I'm not a toy to— hey!" Sunako said angrily trying to free herself from Kyohei's grip.**

**"Just stop struggling and follow me…" Kyohei said annoyed**

**"The hell…why would I?" Sunako said stubbornly the two of them are currently at the shopping district of Macau. Were Chinese people was selling their most popular products like Cell phone, vegetables, clothes, shoes…**

**Name it all…**

**"Why we're here huh! Just bring me back home at Japan! My parents will worry about me!" Sunako said now too lazy to fight back at Kyohei.**

**Kyohei smirk, "I don't think that I can give you that chance Sunako Nakahara. Remember you need to follow every demand and order that I want you to do…wherever I am you will be always be there with me…remember that Sugar…oh by the way you don't need to worry about your parents I already sent my personal assistant to tell them that you're here with me." Kyohei said as he looks at the stall of cell phone outside the shop while holding Sunako's hands to his.**

**(A/N: YES, PEOPLE THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS! (SQUEEEEEAAAAAL) KAWAII)**

**"Let's go…" Kyohei said as he dragged Sunako inside the cell phone shop intertwining their hands tightly.**

**"Hey wait— you don't have a phone?" Who will ever know that the famous Kyohei Takano does not have a cell phone? **

**Kyohei turned to look at Sunako as if she was an idiot, "Baka, of course it's yours…"**

**"Mine?" Sunako said pointing to herself confusedly.**

**"Yes, yours…." When the two of them entered the small shop, the sales woman and the other people who was buying inside started to squeal and giggle then glare at Sunako when they noticed that the hot blonde man is holding hands with her.**

_**"Pathetic…"**_

**"Here…" Kyohei said putting the brand new Verizon Black berry at Sunako's hands not so gently.**

**"Hey! Why don't you be so gentle?" Sunako said angrily looking at the expensive cell phone on her hands.**

** Kyohei smirk, "I only let girls order me around whenever we're in bed so don't ask me that."**

**(A/N: Pervert Kyohei…Tsk..tsk tsk…)**

**Sunako blush deep shade of red when she finally understand the double meaning of he's words. 'YOU…YOU PERVERT!"**

**Kyohei chuckled lightly, "You don't need to blush like that sugar and oh stop calling me pervert will yah." Glaring**

**Sunako snorted; "Only if you stop being a pervert…Now I know why that _Sakura_ girl leaved you it is because of you…" this made Kyohei angry**

**"You don't know _all _about me or Sakura so don't talk as if you know the whole truth!—" Kyohei said heatedly**

**Sunako startled, "Hey what's wrong with you I'm just—**

**"SHUT THE HELL UP." Kyohei shouted attracting the by standers attention.**

**"Kyohei…I"**

**"Get inside the car…_now_" Kyohei commanded as he opened the door of the driver seat while Sunako just followed Kyohei's demand and went inside the car. At the way no one dared to speak a word to each other.

* * *

**

**That night, Sunako cannot make sleep so she decided to go for a walk then immediately noticed Yuki at shore playing with the ocean water she still wants to know who's this Sakura girl and why Kyohei always acting weird and serious when they are mentioning _her _name.**

**Sunako sighed as she remember what happened earlier.**

**"_You don't know all about me or Sakura so don't talk as if you know the whole truth!—"_**

**"_SHUT THE HELL UP."_**

**"_I need to know the truth…"_** Sunako thought as she went to Yuki's side.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

***hey what do you think people? Please leave a review!**

**Merry Christmas to all! And oh as what I've said I will update this and upload Chapter 8 after new year…since I uploaded Chapter 7 earlier that the expected date of release… XD**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter bu-bye for now….**


	8. Vengeance

**Black mail**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

* * *

**Summary: Sunako is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge or the wallflower but the plot is mine to twist and turn.**

**Thesilentkiller101**

**chuchay**

**anitsirhc**

**Note: Okay so this is my New Years gift for you guys. Because tomorrow I'll be leaving for 2 weeks to travel back to my hometown… Philippines!! Yahoo I'll be back!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Vengeance **

* * *

_**Kyohei smirk, "I only let girls order me around whenever we're in bed so don't ask me that."**_

_**(A/N: Pervert Kyohei…Tsk..tsk tsk…)**_

_**Sunako blush deep shade of red when she finally understand the double meaning of he's words. 'YOU…YOU PERVERT!"**_

_**Kyohei chuckled lightly, "You don't need to blush like that sugar and oh stop calling me pervert will yah." Glaring**_

_**Sunako snorted; "Only if you stop being a pervert…Now I know why that **__**Sakura**__** girl leaved you it is because of you…" this made Kyohei angry**_

"_**You don't know **__**all **__**about me or Sakura so don't talk as if you know the whole truth!—" Kyohei said heatedly**_

_**Sunako startled, "Hey what's wrong with you I'm just—**_

"_**SHUT THE HELL UP." Kyohei shouted attracting the by standers attention.**_

"_**Kyohei…I"**_

"_**Get inside the car…**__**now**__**" Kyohei commanded as he opened the door of the driver seat while Sunako just followed Kyohei's demand and went inside the car. At the way no one dared to speak a word to each other. **_

_**That night, Sunako cannot make sleep so she decided to go for a walk then immediately noticed Yuki at shore playing with the ocean water she still wants to know who's this Sakura girl and why Kyohei always acting weird and serious when they are mentioning **__**her **__**name.**_

_**Sunako sighed as she remembers what happened earlier.**_

"_**You don't know all about me or Sakura so don't talk as if you know the whole truth!—"**_

"_**SHUT THE HELL UP."**_

"_**I need to know the truth…"**__ Sunako thought as she went to Yuki's side._

* * *

"Oh, Sunako-chan you're still awake?" Yuki asked as Sunako sat at the white sand beside him while Sunako is just looking straightly at the starless dark horizon.

"I'm can't make sleep besides your play boy friend Ranmaru is making noise across my room so you know…" Sunako said awkwardly as she turned to look at Yuki while Yuki obviously blush in embarrassment while sweat dropping. "Sorry for that if you're hearing the sexual escapade of Ranmaru here." Yuki said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly smiling lightly to Sunako.

While Sunako shook her head, "don't worry Yuki it's nothing…but Yuki can you tell me about…"

Yuki turned to look at Sunako with confused eyes, "Tell you about what?"

"— About Sakura…"

* * *

At the hotel room, Kyohei just finished taking a quick shower, picking up the towel over the table wrapping it on his waist. Droplets of water pouring down his blonde silky locks and well build chest.

Laying down on his bed, not caring if he soaked the bed, he is thinking about what he reacted back then when he shouted at Sunako's face. It's not that he intended to do that, its just he does not want to hear that name he felt the pain was coming back to him three years ago when that girl leave him…for another man.

He honestly loved her, with all his heart…she was the first girl he ever loved— his first love but she crushed him…dumped him…leaves him and embarrassed him in front of their engagement crowd.

She was his first love and yet first heartache… so that's why he turned into a play boy seeking for a girl who won't betray him and love him entirely.

* * *

"About Sakura, Why do you want to know about her? Yuki asked Sunako in wide eyes. Obviously he knows about Sakura the girl that Sunako was pointing out.

"Yuki, please…I want to know the truth…I want to…understand Kyohei…so please…tell me." Sunako pleaded she does really want to know about Sakura and why Kyohei is too bitter about her.

Yuki sighed deeply before deciding to let Sunako know the truth she is Kyohei's girl friend after all, "Sakura is our childhood friends. But she was close intimately with Kyohei then when we turn 14 Kyohei and Sakura's parents decided to marry them off after our high school graduation Kyohei was too happy that time… he is too in love…with her…no madly in love but then—" Yuki stop on his mid sentence sadly gaze at the ground.

"But— What happened Yuki?" Sunako asked to eager to know the truth.

"We didn't know that Sakura was seeing another man behind Kyohei's back and when Kyohei learned about that… he is too angry and make Sakura choose between him and that man. Sakura chooses Kyohei over the man, but not all love stories has a happily ever after right Sunako." Yuki said looking intently at Sunako while Sunako just nodded.

"At the day of the engagement Sakura announce that she is canceling the wedding and she is going to France to follow the man she truly loves. She also said sorry to Kyohei that she lied to him ever since their relationship started that she never loved Kyohei the way he did for her. She said that Kyohei was just a hole cover in her heart ever since."

"So what did Kyohei do…after that?" Sunako said looking so seriously at Yuki narrating the whole love story of Kyohei to Sunako.

"He fall on a depression… he drink everyday… crying, locking himself in his room it seems like he died… it is too painful for us seeing him like this but we can't do anything to help him cope up. But one day he comes up to us grinning with girls in both of his arms. Saying that he moved on and ready to face the world again…but I know Sunako he just did that to escape _her_… to escape the shadow of Sakura…"

**"_So that's why he turned into a play boy…"_**

"Do you know who the man who Sakura truly loved was?" Yuki asked looking seriously at Sunako.

* * *

Kyohei grimace in pain and anger as he remembers the face of his brother on his mind. He will pay…they will pay for all the things that they did to him…

He will take revenge…and that will happen because Sunako will be there…

**"_The two of you will pay for all…I promise…"_**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Hahaha what about a review and tell me what do you think about the chapter?**

**Kyohei has vengeance! **


	9. Together with You

**Black mail**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

* * *

**Summary: Sunako is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend.**

* * *

**Note: Happy New Year Guys! Just what I promised, I updated black mail two days after the New Year. **

**-to all my Filipino readers: Salamat ng marami! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge or the wallflower but the plot is mine to twist and turn.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Together with You**

* * *

"_He fall on a depression… he drink everyday… crying, locking himself in his room it seems like he died… it is too painful for us seeing him like this but we can't do anything to help him cope up. However, one day he comes up to us grinning with girls in both of his arms. Saying that he moved on and ready to face the world again…but I know Sunako he just did that to escape __her__… to escape the shadow of Sakura…"_

"_**So that's why he turned into a play boy…"**_

"_Do you know who the man who Sakura truly loved was?" Yuki asked looking seriously at Sunako._

_Kyohei grimace in pain and anger as he remembers the face of his brother on his mind. He will pay…they will pay for all the things that they did to him…_

_He will take revenge…and that will happen because Sunako will be there…_

"_**The two of you will pay for all…I promise…"**_

* * *

That morning**, **Sunako woke up early Kyohei's love life swirling and turning inside her mind she does not know that Kyohei had been through a lot when it comes on the field of LOVE category.

His playboy attitude has a history.

Sunako inhaled and exhaled deeply smelling the scent of the ocean and the fresh wind on morning scent. Hugging herself, she stared at the clear blue horizon being in the other country is exciting.

"Hey morning Sugar." The very familiar voice said from the background it's not that complicated to guess who it is.

Sunako snorted, "What do you want Kyohei." She said turning to look at the smirking blonde haired man. Kyohei folded his arms across his chest, "Nothing…just want to be sure…"

"So when will you going to bring me back in Japan? It's been 3 days since." Sunako informed as she seated beside Kyohei twirling the white sand on her finger. "Sorry for the other night." Kyohei said making Sunako look at her this is the first time that she heard him say sorry she is too surprise to say at least because she's not expecting this not from Kyohei of all people.

"What— what did you say? Can you repeat that word again?" Sunako said making Kyohei's eyes narrowed. "You're deaf so suffer."

This made Sunako twitched, "You bastard you really managed to pissed me off."

Kyohei smirk "My pleasure."

"Jerk!"

"I love you too." Kyohei said he really loves to tease Sunako he is just doing that to catch her attention.

"Hey, where do you think you're doing? The breakfast is ready." Kyohei said calling Sunako's attention but the amethyst-eyed girl did not turn her back on him. "You know what you're so annoying!"

Kyohei smirked as he wrap his arms on Sunako's shoulder making their sides pressed together, "It's my pleasure to annoy the heck out of you but this time can't you act like you love me."

Sunako raised her brows, "And why is that will you pay me if I ever do that?"

Kyohei chuckled, "Why would I pay you Sugar remember our deal? If you don't do whatever I said you're finish." Sunako gulped really hard she almost forgot the deal and the black mail that he set up for her. "Why you're still asking for my opinion? You all know that I can't say no even though I'm against on it."

"That's my girl…" Kyohei said smiling, as he pats Sunako's head not so nicely.

"Hey— stop ruining my hair."

* * *

"Mou...where is Sunako? I'm beginning to worry about my friend…hey Yuki do you know where is she?"

Yuki shrug his shoulders sign of he did not know where Kyohei and Sunako is. While Ranmaru turned to look at Noi with the blonde-haired foreigner, he just met last night. "Well do you know where Sunako Mr. Ranmaru Mori?"

Ranmaru cup his chin as if he was thinking, "Um, I don't know Noi-chi I'm sorry."

Noi slump her shoulders giving up, Sunako and Kyohei have been missing in action since early this day and she is soo worried to death if that Blonde sex god did something to Sunako.

"Don't worry much about Nakahara she will be okay because Kyohei will be there." Noi turned to look at Takenaga who is still reading his book when he said that to her. How can he be so calm like that knowing that his friend is missing?

"Takenaga do you know where are Sunako and Kyohei?" Yuki said as he takes a sit beside Takenaga. "Kyohei said they're just going to the city and buy something."

Noi pouted, "Oh that was so UNFAIR! They don't even let us join them."

Ranmaru chuckled, "Of course they won't let us join you it's because they want sometime alone with each other's company right Yuki."

Yuki nodded, "Yeah, Ranmaru is right Noi-chi just let them for now."

* * *

Sunako and Kyohei are currently at the market buying some stuff, "Hey I'll just check the other shop and by the way before I forgot here." Kyohei said giving her money.

"What's the money for?"

"You buy whatever you want just wait me there at the fountain and don't go anywhere you don't know but don't worry if you went missing I promise I'll look for you." Kyohei said making Sunako look at him with wide eyes and heart beating against her rib cage so hard.

She don't know why but she felt something inside her heart when Kyohei said that to her it was like she felt safe when he said that and the butterflies on her stomach is flying everywhere inside her body.

"What's wrong Sugar? You have problem?" Kyohei said worriedly.

Sunako shook her head wildly, "Yeah, I'm fine! Just go inside and leave me here I'll wait for you there." She said pointing at the clear blue fountain.

Kyohei smiled, "Yeah Sugar just stay here and don't talk to strangers okay."

Sunako frowned, "Am not a little kid anymore!"

"Yeah right just wait here and don't do anything you regret."

"Yeah right sir." Sunako said smiling when Kyohei turned his back on her.

**"_Being with him is not that bad either…and I think I will let our situation for now."_**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

"**Sunako is in love!!! Yahoo so guys what do you think? Please leave a review!**


	10. The Dare

**Black mail**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

* * *

**Summary: Sunako is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Wallflower is mine…really in my dreams.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Dare**

* * *

"**You know Sunako-chan since you went home with Kyohei-kun you look so daze." Noi pointed out the two of them are currently inside Noi's hotel room Indian seat position on her queen size bed. Noi watch her best friend as she hugging the pillow on herself so tightly.**

"**Hey, Sunako!" Noi elbowed Sunako lightly snapping her amethyst-eyed friend to her own world of thoughts. "What— what's wrong with you Noi."**

**Noi frowned, "I should be the one who ask you that Sunako Nakahara what is wrong with you? Since you came back from you are bonding with your hot boy friend you look so daze tell me seriously Sunako did you already gave him you're…petals?"**

**Sunako stared at Noi dumb folded what did she mean by '**_**Petals?" **_then after a few minutes of processing the word to her mind she immediately blush at the thought. "What the— we didn't do anything Noi!!! Nothing we just bought something and…" Sunako stuttered Noi was surprise very surprise because this is the first time to hear her friend to stutter like that.

Noi smirk mischievously, "Stop smirking like that Noi you give me creeps."

"Ne— tell me Sunako are you falling in love with Kyohei-kun?" Noi asked making Sunako freeze on her spot.

* * *

"You know Kyohei there is something strange in you this pass few days." Ranmaru pointed out while cupping his chin.

Kyohei scoffed, "Strange? What do you mean by that?" Kyohei said as he drinks his beer. "Ranmaru means that you change since you and Sunako got together right Ranmaru?" Yuki said turning at Ranmaru cutely. While Takenaga just continue to read his book.

"That's what you think huh." Kyohei said putting the beer away from his hold and pick up his phone on his pockets. Yuki raise his brows, "You're calling Sunako-chan." He asked

While Kyohei just smirk and motion to the manager to come on his side. "Call the girls for me okay." He commanded at the manager while the man just nodded and obeyed.

"Whoa…what's with that?" Ranmaru asked excitedly he was sure that his best friend was up to something again.

"You'll see guys…"

* * *

Back with the girls, Noi just continue to annoy the heck out of Sunako she is insisting that Sunako is falling in love with Kyohei the playboy who only knows to play and toy with the girl's feelings.

"For once Noi I will never ever fall in love with that bastard okay? He is a jerk and a woman's man…only idiot will fall in love with that kind of man." Sunako said firmly.

"Oh okay Sunako-chan I understand." Noi said not believing but so convince that Sunako just denying her own growing feelings for Kyohei. Then unexpectedly, Sunako's cell phone aka. The cell phone that Kyohei's gave to her ring. Noi nudge Sunako, "You're boy friend is calling."

Sunako muttered some curses under her breath before answering the call, "Hello why do you call?!" she said not so nicely

"_Go at the beach now, meet me there and bring your friend here if you like." Kyohei said as he hung up the phone._

Sunako stared heatedly at the phone at her hands "_How dare that guy! Ordering me around…"_

"So what did he tell you?"

"He wants us to go out at the beach and meet him."

* * *

"Hey Sunako-chan Noi-chan here!" Yuki called the two girls the four guys are currently circling position while a bon fire set in the middle. Kyohei stood up when he saw Sunako is nearby "Hey dude you're girl friend is here now." Ranmaru said looking up to Kyohei while the blonde give him a look. "Yeah I know Ranmaru."

"So why do you want me to go here outside? Don't you know that it's freezing here outside?!" Sunako said angrily.

Kyohei smirk, "I know, so here use this.," he said as he throw his leather jacket on Sunako's face.

"Ouch that hurts!" Sunako glared at Kyohei once she removed the jacket off her face.

"Just get over with it will yah?! let's go." Kyohei said as he wraps his arms over Sunako's shoulder pulling her in the process. "Hey join us guys and please stop being so lovey dovey it makes me want to puke." Ranmaru said as he acts as if he is going to throw up while Kyohei glared at him. "Shut up Ranmaru you're just envious of us."

Ranmaru just rolled his eyes,

"So since this is our last day here in Macau let's have a game." Yuki started

"What game?" Takenaga asked for the first time putting the book away from his hand while Noi seat beside him.

"Yeah what game Yuki." Noi added

"Truth or dare."

Ranmaru's eyes started to glint mischievously, "Okay okay I'll start to spin the bottle." The another play boy said as he spin the bottle they all watch as the bottle started to spin fast then after seconds of waiting the bottle stop to the direction of Kyohei. "Maa…maa Kyohei…what a lucky man huh."

"So what now." Kyohei said impatiently while Sunako just seat comfortably at Kyohei's side trying to break free on his hold but always failing.

"Truth or dare Kyohei-kun?" Noi asked

"Dare." Kyohei said absentmindedly.

"Okay I dare you to kiss Sunako right in front of us for 5 minutes." Ranmaru dared while the two stared at each other not knowing what to do.

"_**Oh my god…if he kisses me it will be my…first kiss!"**_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

* * *

**--HAHAHA cliffy for you guys…so what do you think of this chapter? Please review!!!**


	11. The Kiss

**Black mail**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

* * *

**Summary: Sunako is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend.**

Note: Since today is my mom's birthday I have this urge to update Black Mail so enjoy Chapter 11!! –( I said it with a glint of mischievous eyes)

**Happy Birthday mom!!**

**and by the way thank you for reviewing guys I'm really glad that you like black mail**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Wallflower is mine…really in my dreams.**

**( this chapter will just focus on Sunako and Kyohei's kiss)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Kiss**

* * *

"_So since this is our last day here in Macau let's have a game." Yuki started_

"_What game?" Takenaga asked for the first time putting the book away from his hand while Noi seat beside him._

"_Yeah what game Yuki." Noi added_

"_Truth or dare."_

_Ranmaru's eyes started to glint mischievously, "Okay okay I'll start to spin the bottle." The another play boy said as he spin the bottle they all watch as the bottle started to spin fast then after seconds of waiting the bottle stop to the direction of Kyohei. "Maa…maa Kyohei…what a lucky man huh."_

"_So what now." Kyohei said impatiently while Sunako just seat comfortably at Kyohei's side trying to break free on his hold but always failing._

"_Truth or dare Kyohei-kun?" Noi asked_

"_Dare." Kyohei said absentmindedly._

"_Okay I dare you to kiss Sunako right in front of us for 5 minutes." Ranmaru dared while the two stared at each other not knowing what to do._

"_**Oh my god…if he kisses me it will be my…first kiss!"**_

* * *

I do not know why but my heart starts beating so fast as if this was the only sound I can only hear this time.

_**DUB…**_

_**DUB…**_

It is so fast and I think my heart will gonna explode any minute when Kyohei turned to look at me and slowly cup my chin and caress it so gently I look through his eyes and it says something I can't comprehend—

It's like it has full's of love in it…my heart beats doubled when he started to lean down at my level— _Oh my god is he really going to kiss me? if he will I will surely kill him…_

I tried to push him away but it seems like my body was frozen I just helplessly watch the blonde- playboy as he slowly lean down on me as his lips dramatically brush mine.

He was kissing me in a way that made it electrifying. It was as if he was hungry for a long time, and finally feed with love. He kissed me with passion and want, and other emotions I could not grasp. I kissed back, and that only seemed to fuel his need. He made me feel like he wanted me for a long time. As if without me, life was pointless.

This was bad.

I was now realizing why girls liked kissing Kyohei so much. Kissing was pleasurably good she don't know what is happening to her it was like her body was on fire then she suddenly felt that Kyohei deepen the kiss as he put his hands on the back of her head pressing her to him it was like he is enjoying the kiss same as me.

After since like eternity Kyohei broke the kiss when he realize we need air to breathe both of us panting hard I was so shock, I kiss Kyohei I kiss a bastard and a play boy like him! and worst he was MY FIRST KISS!— oh my god!

I look at him with eyes widen, I just kiss him…and I let him kiss me this is so ridiculous oh my… this should not happen!

Then I turned to look at everyone, I saw them look so surprise especially Noi my best friend and Takenaga. –oh my! What did I do?!

Immediately I push Kyohei away from me and stood up running as fast as I could; ignoring the blonde who was calling her name.

* * *

Sunako lock herself on her hotel room, how did she lost her control why she let him kiss her like that I should not let my guard down. She was about to cry when she heard a knock on her door,

"Go away!" She shouted like a child she needs time for herself, she needs time.

"Sunako it's me open the door now." Kyohei demanded Sunako was to surprise now because this was the first time that Kyohei called her by her name and not the typical 'Sugar' nickname.

"I don't want to see you so please just leave me alone!" Sunako said hugging her knees to her chest tears streaming down her face.

"If you don't open this door I will break it down so open it now." Sunako heard him said sternly his knock becoming more powerful each time but I refuse to open the door I don't care if he bang and break the door down it was their own hotel and it was nothing to him if he break their own things.

"I said leave me ALONE I don't want to see you!"

"You're acting like a little girl Sugar it's just a kiss!" Kyohei said at the other side of the door.

"You don't know anything! It is not just a kiss bastard that was my—"

"You're first kiss?! I'm happy to know that I am you're first kiss but you should be happy that I am you're first kiss not just some random guy." Kyohei said proudly still outside the door leaning on it arms folded on his chest.

Sunako gritted her teeth together. "I said it's not just a kiss you idiot!" I am so surprise to realize that my heart is still beating like a mad man. It was so annoying— what is happening to me.

"Come out of the room sugar, our friends are waiting."

"I won't leave this room!" Sunako said stubbornly

Kyohei scoffed, "If you don't go out of that room you just prove to me that you already fall in love with me and you were affected with the kiss we shared." Once he finish saying this Sunako already open the door of her room.

"You were being so hard to get." Kyohei said teasingly

Sunako glared at Kyohei, "You pervert! I will kill you for stealing my first kiss! It should be my future husband!"

This is Kyohei's turn to glare at Sunako, "You're future husband huh? Cut the crap as if someone will fall in love with you."

"Jerk!" Sunako said as she walks away.

Kyohei smirk watching Sunako's retreating form,

"**You're mine Sunako Nakahara."**

* * *

**Tbc **

* * *

**What do you think guys? Please review!**


	12. Jealousy

**Black mail**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

* * *

**Summary: Sunako is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend.**

* * *

**Note:** thank you for reviewing guys!

* * *

**Moreover, to stay true to my word, This Chapter is dedicated to Chuchay.**

* * *

Disclaimer: If I own anything, I would not write any single thing about Wallflower, do I make myself clear?

* * *

**Chapter 12: Jealousy**

* * *

"_I don't want to see you so please just leave me alone!" Sunako said hugging her knees to her chest tears streaming down her face._

"_If you don't open this door I will break it down so open it now." Sunako heard him said sternly his knock becoming more powerful each time but I refuse to open the door I don't care if he bang and break the door down it was their own hotel and it was nothing to him if he break their own things._

"_I said leave me ALONE I don't want to see you!"_

"_You're acting like a little girl Sugar it's just a kiss!" Kyohei said at the other side of the door._

"_You don't know anything! It is not just a kiss bastard that was my—"_

"_You're first kiss?! I'm happy to know that I am you're first kiss but you should be happy that I am you're first kiss not just some random guy." Kyohei said proudly still outside the door leaning on it arms folded on his chest._

_Sunako gritted her teeth together. "I said it's not just a kiss you idiot!" I am so surprise to realize that my heart is still beating like a mad man. It was so annoying— what is happening to me._

"_Come out of the room sugar, our friends are waiting."_

"_I won't leave this room!" Sunako said stubbornly_

_Kyohei scoffed, "If you don't go out of that room you just prove to me that you already fall in love with me and you were affected with the kiss we shared." Once he finish saying this Sunako already open the door of her room._

"_You were being so hard to get." Kyohei said teasingly_

_Sunako glared at Kyohei, "You pervert! I will kill you for stealing my first kiss! It should be my future husband!"_

_This is Kyohei's turn to glare at Sunako, "You're future husband huh? Cut the crap as if someone will fall in love with you."_

"_Jerk!" Sunako said as she walks away._

_Kyohei smirk watching Sunako's retreating form,_

"_**You're mine Sunako Nakahara."**_

* * *

Sunako let out a long sigh, after she lay down comfortably on her bed she was so thankful that Kyohei already had this urge to go home. The amethyst eyed-girl just stared at the white wooden ceiling of her room their kiss still lingered on her mind— that was a mistake and should be bury down the grave for the rest of her natural life.

"AAH! I'm so pissed off!" Sunako shouted frustration hunting her mind brushing her raven locks with her fingers not so gently. "Why I can't let that guy off my mind!"

"It is because you love him," the voice said making Sunako snapped out of her thoughts.

"Chisao, what are you doing inside my room? Didn't I tell you that you're not allowed inside for the time being?" Sunako said annoyed

Instead of answering her younger brother gave her a teasing smile, "You know sister stop sulking already you already know the answer to your question already." Chisao said making his older sister more confuse.

"What did you said Chisao?" Sunako said two brows meeting in the middle.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out Onee-chan"

Sunako twitch in annoyance, "Why the hell you're here by the way chisao what do you need?"

"You're boy friend is waiting for you outside." Chisao said pointing out the door.

"Boy friend?" Sunako said eyebrows met as she stood up walking towards the window still to look outside the house only to see Kyohei leaning at the hood of his car arms folded across his chest.

"Told you so sis." Chisao said

"Just tell him that I'm not here…whatever…" Sunako said as she gets underneath her blanket.

"I can't…I already told him that you're here."

"Damn it!"

* * *

"What do you think you're doing here in the middle of the night?!" Sunako said not so nicely as she approach the smirking blonde with both hands on her waist.

"Nothing, why can't I visit my girl friend?" Kyohei said teasingly poking Sunako's cheeks playfully. Sunako twitch in anger slapping Kyohei's finger's off her face, "Can you stop doing that and just tell me why the hell you are here. I am sure you have secret agenda— and for correction I am not you're real girl friend." Sunako corrected

"Then let's make it real." Kyohei said flatly making Sunako stared at him dumb folded

_Did I hear it right? Kyohei wanted our act to be real. No, I cannot believe this guy! I am so really pissed off! _

_Make it real he was joking right?_

Sunako glared at Kyohei, "Can you stop already it's not funny anymore."

"Who said I'm joking." Kyohei said this time seriously looking at Sunako's amethyst eyes with intensity.

This made Sunako's eyes widen, heart started to pound wildly against her rib cage she do not know why Kyohei has this big effect on her. "_Can't it be…? I am fa— NO! NO NO!! This cannot be happening I am not falling in love with this play boy EVER!"_

"Are you okay Sugar you're spacing out." Kyohei said as he pinches her nose lightly.

"Hey stop that!"

"By the way, this Saturday will be Takenaga's birthday so be ready." Kyohei said

"Tomorrow is Takenaga's birthday…" Sunako repeated.

Kyohei nodded, "So here." he said as he opens the compartment of his car picking up the big red box with a big bow of ribbon atop of it. "Here hold this." Kyohei said as he hand the box over Sunako's hands.

"Hey this heavy."

Kyohei's two brows met, "Can't you stop protesting once in awhile?"

Sunako rolled her eyes, "Say, tomorrow is Takenaga's birthday?"

"Yeah, I'll fetch you tomorrow at seven be ready or else." He said as he hops in his car opening the ignition. "Good night Sugar have a nice dreams." Kyohei said smirking at Sunako as he drove his car away.

Sunako huff in annoyance,

"That Jerk!"

* * *

"So how did it go?" Ranmaru asked as he eyes following his friend every move.

Kyohei seated first beside Yuki before answering his friend. "Hmm…yeah I already told her.," he said picking up his drink at the center table. "So by the way why all of you are here?" he said eyeing Yuki, Takenaga and Ranmaru who are so busy playing poker.

"Can't you see Kyohei were playing and we have a bet whoever loses the match is the one will be a pet of the winner for one month." Ranmaru answered not even removing his eyesight to the cards that he was holding.

"Kyohei, you want to join?" Yuki said looking at the blonde lad.

Kyohei shook his head leaning his back at board of the seat "Nope, so tired to play and for the record I don't play card games especially you're opponent is Takenaga he is so sharp."

"Playing poker was not a very hard game right Takenaga?" Yuki pouted cutely turning his gaze on his stoic friend. Takenaga nodded, "Why not just try Kyohei."

Kyohei raised his two hands up high, "No, I'll pass."

"Kyohei I just want to ask you something." Ranmaru said as he stood up approaching Kyohei

Kyohei raised his brows, "What is it Ranmaru."

"Are you really serious about Sunako Nakahara? It has been 1 week and half and you should be dumping her, this time right. Remember your rules when it comes to girls they have an expiry date." Ranmaru pointed out wrapping his arms over Kyohei's shoulder.

Kyohei smirk, "Sunako will be under my grasp and I will never let her go." This statement made Ranmaru gape while Yuki and Takenaga look amuse to their friend. – Sunako Nakahara changed their best friend. – That was they think for now.

"Kyohei." Takenaga called out his best friends name as he stood up.

Kyohei turned back, "What is it?"

Takenaga smiled, "Good luck with Sunako she is a pistol hope you can handle her with care." He said as he held his hand on Kyohei for a shake hand.

"Yeah I know" Kyohei said taking Takenaga's hand for a hand shake.

* * *

"Sunako can't you stop pacing back and forth you're making me nervous too!" Noi said as she had enough of Sunako pacing back and forth. The two of them are currently at Kasahara residence. "Sorry Noi but I'm so nervous it's nearly 5:00 and I still don't have a gift for Takenaga." She said as she bit her nails nervously

Noi raised her eyebrows, "Sunako, Takenaga-kun is not your boy friend so you don't need to buy him anything. And to add this Kyohei's gift to his friend is your gifts too remember the two of you are the real couple." Noi pointed out.

"Still—

"But Sunako."

"What is it Noi?" Sunako said turning her gaze on Noi.

"You have to be in your house remember Kyohei-kun will fetch you?"

"Yeah but are you not coming with me? Noi you can't just leave me alone with that pervert" Sunako said with pleading eyes but Noi shook her head. "I'll pass for now because Ms. Sunako Nakahara I still have a work to do so you need to go now and be ready."

* * *

"YOU'RE LATE!" Kyohei said annoyed and irritated he is been waiting for Sunako to dress up he thought that she was inside their house and dressing up but it turn out that she was not and just arriving.

"WHERE WERE YOU?! It is already 7:30 I thought I told you we needed to be there in 7:00 sharp."

"I'm sorry…it's just that its traffic in way back here." Sunako explained in between her breath.

"Let's go." Kyohei commanded sternly opening the door beside the driver seat.

"Wait I'll just wear the—

"No need…just go inside were late now so hurry up and get inside the car." Kyohei said sternly you could tell that he was so irritated and angry because of the tone of his voice.

Sunako sighed deeply before obeying this is going to be a long night.

When Kyohei and Sunako arrived at Takenaga's residence, you can see the entire visitor's was so glamorous and good looking some of them are a famous artist and executive dress in tuxedo and dresses. Sunako tugged Kyohei's arms, "What." Kyohei said not even looking at Sunako

"Where are the others? You're friends I mean…"

"Their inside a private room." Kyohei answered.

"I'll just going to the comfort room I'll follow you after I finish." Sunako said as she pointed her fingers at the door of the bathroom.

Kyohei just nodded, "Okay be there in 2 minutes."

"You can't count how many minutes I'll stay inside the bathroom that's considered rude." Sunako complained eyes twitching.

"I don't care…" Kyohei said as he leaves Sunako behind looking for his friends.

When Sunako is about to go inside the comfort room her eyes caught something it is Takenaga on the balcony looking up at the sky suddenly her urge to go at the toilet was gone and just approach the birthday celebrant.

"Hey happy birthday." Sunako said timidly looking up at the horizon that full of stars

"Thank you." Takenaga said as he turned to look at Sunako.

"So what are you doing here you should be inside with Kyohei." Takenaga said leaning on the terrace.

Sunako shrug her shoulders, "I said I'm just going at the comfort room but I saw you here and I was curious what are you doing here you're the birthday celebrant and you need to be inside it's you're party after all."

"I know but I really don't like crowds ever since."

Sunako did not say anything, "You know yesterday we talked about you."

"What do you mean by that?" Sunako asked eyebrows rise

"I mean about you and Kyohei."

"Me and Kyohei what about us?"

"He said he is serious about you…so you better watch out Kyohei is kindda possessive when it comes to the person that he considers his... " Takenaga said looking at Sunako.

"He loves you Sunako."

"What do you mean by that? You're not serious right…cause I know Kyohei and—

"I thought you're going at the comfort room." the familiar voice sternly making Takenaga and Sunako look at the direction of the voice.

"Kyohei."

There he is Kyohei looking rather so pissed off two hands on his pockets. "So the veranda is the new comfort room?" Kyohei said sarcastically.

"Okay I'll be out on the view." Takenaga said as he felt that his presence was not good for the two couple and just left. "See you inside." He said before leaving the two behind while Kyohei just nodded wearing the impassively and cold face.

"Why you're here." Sunako stammered as she remembered the thing that Takenaga said to her not so long ago. "_He loves you Sunako."_

"_No that is not so true, not in chance that this playboy was..._

Moments later Sunako just found herself being drag towards one of the private room of Takenaga's house by Kyohei. When they reach their destination, Kyohei pinned her at the wall not so gently.

"What is wrong with you?!" Sunako said trying to be brave but in reality, she is so madly scared her heart is pounding like crazy against her chest eyes widen when Kyohei close the gap between them their lips almost touch by his action.

"**You're mine Sunako Nakahara you're MINE."**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**_HAHAHAH sorry, about Kyohei being so possessive in this chapter do not blame him because he was just jealous. Hahahaha but I will assure he is not going to be abusive if you know what I mean because he did that (I did that) this will be a dark fic and if when I am doing a dark fic it will be so dark and abusive. **


	13. Denial

**Black mail**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

* * *

**Summary: Sunako is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend.**

* * *

**Note: Thank you for reviewing and for the people who is adding Black Mail to their favorite stories and alert list.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: if I own Wallflower, maybe I will be rich.**

* * *

"_**Sometimes when we were falling in love at first was, were in denial…you don't want to admit to yourself that you're falling for the imperfect guy than the man of your dreams."— True isn't it?**_

* * *

""**- **_**flash back**_

""_- Whisper_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Denial **

**(Part was continuation of Chapter 12)**

* * *

"_He loves you Sunako."_

"_What do you mean by that? You're not serious right…cause I know Kyohei and—_

"_I thought you're going at the comfort room." the familiar voice sternly making Takenaga and Sunako look at the direction of the voice._

"_Kyohei."_

_There he is Kyohei looking rather so pissed off two hands on his pockets. "So the veranda is the new comfort room?" Kyohei said sarcastically._

"_Okay I'll be out on the view." Takenaga said as he felt that his presence was not good for the two couple and just left. "See you inside." He said before leaving the two behind while Kyohei just nodded wearing the impassively and cold face._

"_Why you're here." Sunako stammered as she remembered the thing that Takenaga said to her not so long ago. "He loves you Sunako."_

"_No that is not so true, not in chance that this playboy was..._

_Moments later Sunako just found herself being drag towards one of the private room of Takenaga's house by Kyohei. When they reach their destination, Kyohei pinned her at the wall not so gently._

"_What is wrong with you?!" Sunako said trying to be brave but in reality, she is so madly scared her heart is pounding like crazy against her chest eyes widen when Kyohei close the gap between them their lips almost touch by his action._

"_**You're mine Sunako Nakahara you're MINE."**_

* * *

Sunako's eyes widen as she look at Kyohei's fierce blue eyes she cannot believe on what she was hearing. Kyohei just said that she was his, why he said that. Damn, why is my heart beating so fast? "What do you think you're saying are you out of your mind?" Sunako said bravely but inside she was afraid she does not what to do. "Sunako Nakahara." Kyohei started as he give her an intense look.

"Wha— what do you— need." Sunako stuttered as she felt that her legs beginning to wobbly because of the intense mix feelings that Kyohei was giving her.

"I— I don't know…I'm sorry…" Kyohei said as he let go of Sunako and just lean down on the wall burying his face on his both hand. "Kyo…Kyohei what are you—"

Sunako tried to hold Kyohei's shoulder but surprisingly he slap her hands away, "What are you doing!" Sunako said while glaring at Kyohei.

Kyohei stood up giving her his most impassive and cold look, "_What is wrong with him…one minute he was sorry and then now he is giving me this cold look." _Sunako thought as she watches him walk slowly from her his back facing her. "Hey answer me or else."

Kyohei put his both hand on his pockets bangs covering his eyes, "Sorry." He said once again leaving the stun Sunako. "What's the matter with this guy?!" Sunako said she is getting so pissed off with Kyohei's mood swings.

* * *

At the parking lot Kyohei kick the wheels of his car twice letting out his emotion bangs still covering his eyes. "You're such a fool Kyohei Takano…you supposedly playing with her…not to feel like this…I hate these feelings you love Sakura I love Sakura Sakura only…" Kyohei said leaning down on his car looking up on the horizon the full's of blazing stars.

"_**Sakura**__…"_ Kyohei said as he squeezed his eyeshot.

**Flash back**

_**  
"Kyohei-kun look at the stars…" Sakura said while pointing out the horizon with lots of beautiful stars shining at night the two of them are currently at Takano mansion where Kyohei's 10**__**th**__** birthday being held. Kyohei smiled down on Sakura even in 10 he was taller than she was at least 3 to 4 inches. Kyohei spared his first love a glance and smiled to her when she is not looking to him then turned to look at the stars. Sakura pouted, "You're not even listening to me!"**_

_**Kyohei smirked, "Of course I'm listening." **_

"_**You're not!"**_

_**Kyohei sighed deeply while holding Sakura's hand with his, "Of course I'm listening to you." He said sincerely while Sakura smiled softly, "Happy 10**__**th**__** birthday Kyohei-kun and I'm sorry if I don't have a gift to give you today."**_

_**Kyohei turned to look at the sky again never breaking their connected hands together, "Don't worry…obviously I will get all the things I wanted." He said arrogantly.**_

"_**You're so spoiled you know that."**_

_**Kyohei turned to look at Sakura, "Why? I'm just telling the truth and I'm not being arrogant."**_

"_**Kyohei-kun…"**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**I love you…" Sakura confessed as she gives Kyohei a peck on his cheeks.**_

_**End Flash back**_

Kyohei scoffed, "You love it huh? That's a bull shit."

* * *

"Sunako-chan, are you okay? You have eye bags…" Noi-chi asked while frowning having enough of Sunako sulking like that. "Noi-chi I think Kyohei was avoiding me." Sunako said while hugging her knees to her chest.

Noi look at her best friend confusedly, "How do you know that he was avoiding you?"

Sunako turned to look at Noi, "It's pretty obvious that he is avoiding me… firstly he is always fetching me every morning and eat together with his friends on cafeteria send me home after or we go somewhere place before bringing me home but today he was avoiding me and giving me a cold shoulder and I don't why. I tried to confront him but he does not answering me and just send me home quietly."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know."

"Sometimes when we were falling in love at first was, were in denial…you don't want to admit to yourself that you're falling for the imperfect guy than the man of your dreams." Noi said making Sunako look at her.

* * *

Kyohei is currently playing with the contents of his wine staring at it this was his 10th drink already and he don't mind of getting drunk his mind was full's of thought of now he don't know why what is happening to him. This should not be happening to him, this was his fault because he is so stupid to believe that having a law-abiding girl friend by his side. However, that was a wrong move.

"_Sakura…you're right…I'm so stupid to believe you…and now I don't know how can I move on…but damn this feeling…"_

"Kyohei are you okay?" Takenaga said while seating beside Kyohei.

Kyohei nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay." he said as he drunk the whole contents of his wine and filling up another.

"You're drunk." Takenaga said as the matter of fact tone watching his red-face cheeks best friend. "What is happening to you?"

"Nothing." Kyohei said drinking his 11th glass of wine.

"May I have a shot?" Takenaga said as he holds his own glass showing it to Kyohei so he can fill up his.

"Yeah, sure for my friend."

"Kyohei…"

"What is it?"

"Tell me the truth Kyohei, are you now…falling in love with— Sunako Nakahara."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Shooooo….what do you think guys sorry if the chapter is short I'll try to make it longer next time. So please review and hope you enjoy Black Mail and before I forget Thanks Chuchay for PMing me…**


	14. Maybe It's you

**Black Mail**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

* * *

**Summary: Sunako is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend.**

* * *

**Note: for the Last Time, thank you very much for adding black mail to their alert list and favorite list and for leaving a review after reading I am so happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower but the plot is mine to twist and turn.**

* * *

_**Maybe it's you  
I'm thinking of who'd mend this broken heart of mine  
It's you I'm wishing for who'll be with me tonight  
Someone to hold, someone to cry  
Someone who'd make me feel alive  
Maybe it's you all my life**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Maybe it is you**

* * *

_Kyohei is currently playing with the contents of his wine staring at it this was his 10th drink already and he don't mind of getting drunk his mind was full's of thought of now he don't know why what is happening to him. This should not be happening to him, this was his fault because he is so stupid to believe that having a law-abiding girl friend by his side. However, that was a wrong move._

"_Sakura…you're right…I'm so stupid to believe you…and now I don't know how can I move on…but damn this feeling…"_

"_Kyohei are you okay?" Takenaga said while seating beside Kyohei._

_Kyohei nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay." he said as he drunk the whole contents of his wine and filling up another._

"_You're drunk." Takenaga said as the matter of fact tone watching his red-face cheeks best friend. "What is happening to you?"_

"_Nothing." Kyohei said drinking his 11th glass of wine._

"_May I have a shot?" Takenaga said as he holds his own glass showing it to Kyohei so he can __**fill**__ up his._

"_Yeah, sure for my friend."_

"_Kyohei…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Tell me the truth Kyohei, are you now…falling in love with— Sunako Nakahara."_

* * *

Kyohei let out a small chuckle before deciding to answer Takenaga, "Are you serious at your question Takenaga." He said as he drinks all the contents of wine on his glass wanting to hide his own expression from his friend. Takenaga sighed deeply as he looks at his own glass, "You've been avoiding Nakahara ever since my party."

"Are you out of your mind Takenaga I'm not—"

"Yes you are Kyohei don't deny it I know because you are my best friend and I know if you're hiding something." Takenaga said as press the issue on the table while Kyohei just turned to look serious while eyeing his now empty glass. "So what if I am." Kyohei said while his blonde locks covering his eyes.

"So you were saying that—"

"At first I don't really intend to get serious with her. I just want her to be one of my girls she made me so amuse ever since I saw her for the first time when we were still first year she was the only one to ignore us and especially me…so I get interested with her and then that night comes—" Kyohei started

"What do you mean about that night…" Takenaga asked

"That night, when we hang out on Ebisu Pub she was there at the special room that I told you and I take that chance to make her my girl friend." Kyohei revealed

"So, at easy way you force her…"

Kyohei chuckled bitterly, "Yeah, seems like it…but I do that just to know how to be with a plain girl like her."

"To put it simply while doing that you fell in love with her."

"This should not happen right? For the first place I really intend to play with her feelings and then after break up with her…but it seems like karma is getting back at me three times." Kyohei said leaning back eyes looking up at the wide ceiling of his room.

Takenaga smiled putting his hands on Kyohei's shoulder, "What?"

"You're falling for her Kyohei she is person who mend you're broken heart."

"Su— Sunako…Nakahara?"

Takenaga nodded, "Yes, she is Kyohei…she is…" after saying those words Kyohei leave his drink on the table and run outside his room.

"What happened to Kyohei?" Ranmaru asked Takenaga wearing a curious look on his face.

"Yeah, what happened?" Yuki added

Takenaga smiled, "To his salvation."

* * *

"Oh, I'm sooo tired…" Sunako said as she massage the back of her neck she is currently outside their house catching some fresh air suddenly her eyes widen when her eyes catch a glimpse of the familiar person. "Hi, sugar." Kyohei said smirking at Sunako.

"Kyo— Kyohei what are you doing here?" Sunako stuttered as she went towards Kyohei. Kyohei shook his shoulder, "I don't know maybe to see you." He said smiling this made Sunako blush she could feel her heart beating so fast against her chest,

"_Damn, this guy for making me feels like this…"_

"Sunako Nakahara…" Kyohei started as the blonde lad approach Sunako closing their gap towards each other. Sunako wanted to walk backwards but she just finds herself frozen to her spot

"_Damn why I cannot move! My brain saying I want to move but my body is betraying me!"_

Her heart doubled its pace when Kyohei touches her cheeks gently making her look at his mesmerizing sapphire eyes. "Sunako Nakahara…"

"Wha— what…" Sunako stammered as she fights to her own self on keeping her eye lock to his.

"Let's…let's…

"Let what?"

"I want our relationship to…

"To…" Sunako said as she gulps really hard her heart skip a bit.

Kyohei is about to kiss Sunako when…

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**What do you think what happen between them curious right? If you are, leave a review! **

**By the way, do you want some preview of what will happen next? Okay I'm leaving sneak peak for my loyal reviewer.**

* * *

_**Sneak peak**_

* * *

"_**She is back…"**_

"_**I still love you."**_

"_**I'm sorry"**_


	15. Uncertain Relationship

**Black Mail**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

* * *

**Summary: Sunako is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend.**

* * *

**Note: Thank you for reviewing I am grateful that you people like Black Mail and continue to add my story to your story alert list and favorite list. In addition, even adding me to your favorite author alert list.**

**Disclaimer: If I own Wallflower, Sunako and Kyohei will end up together.**

* * *

_**Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful  
I found you **_

**"The day when you were ready…I will give you our first real kiss and expect that would not be the last."**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Uncertain Relationship**

* * *

**_  
_**_"Kyo— Kyohei what are you doing here?" Sunako stuttered as she went towards Kyohei. Kyohei shook his shoulder, "I don't know maybe to see you." He said smiling this made Sunako blush she could feel her heart beating so fast against her chest, _

_"Damn, this guy for making me feels like this…"_

_"Sunako Nakahara…" Kyohei started as the blonde lad approach Sunako closing their gap towards each other. Sunako wanted to walk backwards but she just finds herself frozen to her spot _

_"Damn why I cannot move! My brain saying I want to move but my body is betraying me!"_

_Her heart doubled its pace when Kyohei touches her cheeks gently making her look at his mesmerizing sapphire eyes. "Sunako Nakahara…"_

_"Wha— what…" Sunako stammered as she fights to her own self on keeping her eye lock to his. _

_"Let's…let's…_

_"Let what?"_

_"I want our relationship to…_

_"To…" Sunako said as she gulps really hard her heart skip a bit._

_Kyohei is about to kiss Sunako when…_

* * *

**When...**

Sunako stepped backwards she didn't know why but when he see Kyohei about to give her a kiss her mind started to command her to stay away but her heart said differently. She listen to her mind and back off making Kyohei stop on his tracks. "Um, erm…" Sunako said she did not even know what to say to him. While Kyohei just straighten, up his body and brush his blonde locks with his fingers coolly sighing deeply this was the first time that he was been rejected for a kiss but he never seems to mind. "Oh well…its okay I can wait." Kyohei said looking away.

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" Sunaki stammered she do not even know what Kyohei was talking about what did he mean by he can wait? For what for, a kiss if she remembers correctly this person is the one who stole her first ever kiss, that she should be giving to her future husband.

Kyohei smirk in return, **"The day when you were ready…I will give you our first real kiss and expect that would not the last."** Kyohei said leaving the very confuse Sunako. "Hey what do you mean by it huh Kyohei Takano come back here at once!"

"And by the way sugar… I'll be fetching you tomorrow at 9am were going somewhere." Kyohei said giving her a kiss on her cheeks before walking to his expensive car and drove it away as he drove his car away.

"What was that all about?" Sunako said blinking a couple of times.

* * *

That morning, Sunako woke up late she was too preoccupied of what happened last night Kyohei's word lingering on her mind like she was hunted by it, "_The day when you were ready…I will give you our first real kiss and expect that would not the last."_ Sunako blush really hard as she remember that words cupping her cheeks from embarrassment

"_That guy is so dead for making me feel like this!"_

Suddenly her expensive phone given by her so-called boyfriend ring making Sunako snapped out of her thoughts. "Damn that guy…what's wrong with him again." Sunako said grumpily as she answers the phone. "Hello."

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG!" the man on the other line shouted at the other line his voice making her wince

"Kyo…kyohei is that you?" Sunako said uncertainly.

"Who else dumbass?! It is already 9:30 already I've been waiting for you for 30 minutes already outside your house." Kyohei said irritably at the other line this made Sunako turn to look at the window at the living room seeing the very furious Kyohei leaning on his car stomping his feet impatiently on the ground. Sunako hurriedly went out of the house, "Kyohei, what are you doing here…" Sunako asked making Kyohei narrowed his eyes, "Didn't I tell you that I am fetching you this day? 9:00 sharp!"

"Huh? You said that?"

"Of course I said that don't you remember!" Kyohei said harshly he was very angry because Sunako forgot about what he said last night this is the second time that a girl makes him wait for god knows how long and that only girl happens to be Sunako Nakahara. "Huh? Remember what?" Sunako said clueless this made Kyohei irritate even more. "Just take a shower and then let's go."

"Eh— but I already take a shower." Sunako answered.

"Ok then let's go." Kyohei said impatiently shoving her inside his car. "Hey…Chotto stop pushing me!…"

"Where we going?" Sunako asked they were currently inside the car while Kyohei's driving,

"To Heaven I think?" He said with a boyish smirk that can make thousands of women melt while Sunako just snorted, "To heaven huh? Should I guess what is it?"

"To a hotel I think?" Kyohei said teasingly while Sunako paled "Wha— what do you mean by that?" Sunako said gulping really hard.

"Just joking…"

**"YOU BASTARD DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT!!!"**

* * *

Somewhere else, the three best friend of Kyohei was inside his room they have very important news to tell their blonde best friend but Kyohei is nowhere to find. Yuki sighed deeply, "What should we do Takenaga, Ranmaru!" Yuki pouted cutely.

Ranmaru did not say anything and just lay on Kyohei's king size bed putting both arms underneath his head making it like a pillow. Ranmaru shrug his shoulders, "What should we do we cannot prevent her from seeing him."

"But how about Sunako-chan!" Yuki protested

"Yuki, Ranmaru is right we cannot prevent her from seeing Kyohei." Takenaga added wearing a very serious face.

"What should we do now huh?"

"Wait for the storm to arrive." Ranmaru said flatly.

**_"She is coming back…"_**

"We should call Kyohei and warn him at least guys!"

* * *

Kyohei bring Sunako at their family's private beach resort in Okinawa the mansion has the full view of the clear blue ocean and the sunlight glistening towards them they were currently at the shore walking at the clear white sand. "Where are the others?"

Kyohei raised his brows, "What do you mean by the others?"

"I mean where the other people are? Don't they want to swim here?" Sunako asked tip toeing her feet to the cold ocean water.

"This is my family's rest house."

This made Sunako's eyes widen, "You're family's beach resort?"

Kyohei shrug his shoulders, "Yeah, but father said we will give this rest house for me but I said he just buy me an island at Hawaii so I can build my own designed beach house."

"You're really that rich for planning to buy an island for me? If I have a big amount of money I'll donate it to a charity constitution and of course I'll give some money for my family to help them for everyday expenses." Sunako said looking at the sun setting in at the sky. Kyohei turned to look at Sunako.

"Sunako Nakahara…" Kyohei started

"Hmm yes what is it?" Sunako said turning to look at Kyohei.

**"Go out with me."**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

This enough for now, sorry for interrupting hmm what should I said? Sorry for waiting for so long, I really tried to update last week but there is some problem came up to me and it was so horrible. So please forgive me if this chapter is short I will try to make them longer if I have a time. Moreover, hey sorry to disappoint because the sneak peak I showed you at the previous chapter did not happen here at this chapter. It happens to be that I changed the draft of chapter 15 into new one. Didn't you notice that I always leave all of the chapters in cliffy? (Laugh) that was for fun

Okay, I will end this now. Bye for now hope you enjoy chapter 15 and please the important word of the day. **REVIEW!**


	16. Her Come back

**SFX: Twentieth Century fox's Music**

**Note: Sorry, for not updating for gods know how long… I am really sorry!! Because I have been busy, updating my other fic called A Walk to Remember… for Naruto. It is good everyone…please check it for me!**

**PU-LEASE!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Black Mail**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

* * *

******Summary: Sunako is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Warning: Short Chapter**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

**(Continuation of Chapter 15)**

**Her Comeback**

* * *

"**I'm coming back to get what I left alone…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sunako's eyes widen triple size than the ordinary size of her eyes did she hear it right? Kyohei Takano the campus heartthrob prince is asking her to go out with him. Is he nuts or something oh maybe he had hit his head hard on the floor so he is asking like this. Sunako nods mentally on herself. Sunako snorted folding her arms across her chest looking away from the annoying blond

"Can you stop joking around it is not funny Kyohei Takano."

"Who said that I am joking?" Kyohei said seriously making Sunako look at Kyohei searching for possible sarcasm on his features but she found nothing. His eyes look sincere when he said that this made her skip a beat. As her, breathe hitch.

Kyohei cup Sunako's cheeks lightly making her face him, "Sunako, I think I… like you so…let's go out…I want you to go out with me."

"You're not— that serious are you Kyohei?"Sunako without blinking

"You dumbass I am not joking or kidding around I'm serious and if you don't believe me I'll court you so is that clear!" Kyohei burst out in embarrassment

Sunako raised her brow teasingly, "Kyohei Takano let me clear this to you…I am not going to believe at your lies and everything…I am not a play toy understand so if you're just doing this for entertainment then stop I am not playing you're game."

.

.

.

.

Kyohei narrowed his eyes, "Then want me to prove to you that I am serious?" he said closing the gap between them while Sunako step backwards when she saw the action from Kyohei.

"Okay… prove it…" Sunako stammered seeing Kyohei's boyish smirk that can make all the female population melt at the sight.

Kyohei pull her to him, "Wha— what are you doing let go!" Sunako said blushing as she tried to pry Kyohei's hand away from her wrist.

Kyohei lean down over her ears, "I'm showing you how much I like you." He said giving Sunako a chill on her spine as his breath tickle her neck.

"Let go…" Sunako whispered

"**You're mine…"**

"**Kyohei**?" the familiar voice said snapping them from their trance.

While Kyohei just stood on his spot frozen with his sapphire, eyes widen.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**;)**

**This is it for now, sorry I am quite busy and I am so sleepy I should sleep first. And sorry if the chapter is quite rush… maybe next time I'll try to make the next chapter longer if I have this urge to write again. For now, I lost interest…because I am sick. T_T Review!**

**-BLACK MAIL ON HIATUS**


	17. Don't Leave Me

**Sephiroth theme: the One winged angel. (Final fantasy VII advent children)**

**TADAH!** I am so back how is everybody? Hmm well my interest came back now.

**Moreover, **

Sorry, if I lost interest at the first place Hope you can forgive me guys I'll make it up to you guys by giving you a long angst-romantic chapter!!! So enjoy reading! (SQUEAL LIKE A FAN GIRL.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**BLACK MAIL**

* * *

**Summary: Sunako is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Don't Leave me...**

* * *

**"Yes, the past can hurt but the way I see it you can either run from it or learn from it."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sunako's eyes widen triple size than the ordinary size of her eyes did she hear it right? Kyohei Takano the campus heartthrob prince is asking her to go out with him. Is he nuts or something oh maybe he had hit his head hard on the floor so he is asking like this. Sunako nods mentally on herself. Sunako snorted folding her arms across her chest looking away from the annoying blond_

"_Can you stop joking around it is not funny Kyohei Takano."_

"_Who said that I am joking?" Kyohei said seriously making Sunako look at Kyohei searching for possible sarcasm on his features but she found nothing. His eyes look sincere when he said that this made her skip a beat. As her, breathe hitch._

_Kyohei cup Sunako's cheeks lightly making her face him, "Sunako, I think I… like you so…let's go out…I want you to go out with me."_

"_You're not— that serious are you Kyohei?"Sunako without blinking_

"_You dumbass I am not joking or kidding around I'm serious and if you don't believe me I'll court you so is that clear!" Kyohei burst out in embarrassment_

_Sunako raised her brow teasingly, "Kyohei Takano let me clear this to you…I am not going to believe at your lies and everything…I am not a play toy understand so if you're just doing this for entertainment then stop I am not playing you're game."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kyohei narrowed his eyes, "Then want me to prove to you that I am serious?" he said closing the gap between them while Sunako step backwards when she saw the action from Kyohei._

"_Okay… prove it…" Sunako stammered seeing Kyohei's boyish smirk that can make all the female population melt at the sight._

_Kyohei pull her to him, "Wha— what are you doing let go!" Sunako said blushing as she tried to pry Kyohei's hand away from her wrist._

_Kyohei lean down over her ears, "I'm showing you how much I like you." He said giving Sunako a chill on her spine as his breath tickle her neck._

"_Let go…" Sunako whispered_

"_**You're mine…"**_

"_**Kyohei**__?" the familiar voice said snapping them from their trance._

_While Kyohei just stood on his spot frozen with his sapphire, eyes widen._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Kyohei does not know what to do; he just stood frozen at the spot looking at the girl who broke his heart, years ago. Until now she did not change her angelic face, her pair of amber orbs and auburn hair…Yes Kyohei admit that all of these years he longed to see her once again but he forgot all about her when Sunako came…and all he can feel now is anger and hatred for the girl

"Kyohei-kun, I'm back." Sakura said smiling longingly at Kyohei.

Sunako look colorlessly at Kyohei she did not know why he is glaring at the girl in front of them then her eyes widen in realization. "_Could it be_…"

"What are you doing here…" Kyohei said his two brows meeting at the middle

"I'm here to see you again." Sakura answered sincerely making Kyohei sick. "Want to see me? – cut the bullshit **Sakura."**

"I am not lying Kyohei I came back to see you…I came back to make things right." Sakura said trying to close th**e gap between th**em then Sakura looked at Sunako.

"Can you please…leave us for a while?" Sakura asked timidly

While Sunako does not know anything, "Ah, Oh…Okay I understand I'll just going to AH—" Sunako gasped when Kyohei pull her back down holding her wrist tightly. "Let go!"

"If you want to say anything say it now Sakura because I don't want to keep a secret from my girl friend." Kyohei said to Sakura making her eyes widen.

Sakura turn to look at Sunako she does not expected that Kyohei would get over her. _"Kyohei, what are you saying!"_ Sunako whispered

"Girl friend…"

"Yes, Harada…this is Sunako Nakahara _**my **_girl friend."

"Kyohei please I want to talk to you…" Sakura pleaded desperately

"And I also said that you can talk to me in front of my girl friend and if you don't want then…were leaving you let's go Sunako." Kyohei said dragging Sunako behind him

"Hey wait don't drag me like a toy!"

"_**I'm not gonna lose…I'll bring you back to me Kyohei…you're mine…from the start…after all."**_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"Can you stop dragging me for a second Kyohei Takano?" Sunako said panting hard as they reach Kyohei's car at the garage Sunako expected to hear some retort from Kyohei but he never did. She look at Kyohei his expression is unreadable. What happen to him? Was he really mad at Sakura because of what she done to him or he was happy to see Sakura…

"Kyohei are you Okay."

Kyohei nodded silently bangs still covering his eyes.

"But you don't like one…"

"Sunako..."

"What is it…" Sunako asked cocking her head.

Sunako gasped as her heart beat so fast when Kyohei suddenly pull her to him hugging her so tightly. Sunako suddenly felt that her world stop and all things are on slow motion…and the only sound she could hear is her heartbeat pounding against her rib cage so hard. "Kyo— Kyohei…"

"Promise me something Sunako…"

"Ah— What…what is it?"

"**Don't leave my side…like what she did…"**

* * *

**(SQUEAL)**

**What do you think guys please review…oh I am so happy now!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHATER 16**

**PLEASE REVIEW--I'M DOWN ON BENDED KNEES--- **


	18. The Nemesis Game

**Note: how do you like the last chapter? Hahahaha there's this war going to be fought over…(Laugh) so watch out for that.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- **

"**I really love Cloud! And he is mine!" Addicted to Cloud…he is my vitamins…**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BLACK MAIL**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary: Sunako is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I own Wallflower, I will make them together at the end of the anime series…**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Nemesis Game **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Kyohei does not know what to do; he just stood frozen at the spot looking at the girl who broke his heart, years ago. Until now she did not change her angelic face, her pair of amber orbs and auburn hair…Yes Kyohei admit that all of these years he longed to see her once again but he forgot all about her when Sunako came…and all he can feel now is anger and hatred for the girl**_

"_**Kyohei-kun, I'm back." Sakura said smiling longingly at Kyohei.**_

_**Sunako look colorlessly at Kyohei she did not know why he is glaring at the girl in front of them then her eyes widen in realization. "Could it be…"**_

"_**What are you doing here…" Kyohei said his two brows meeting at the middle**_

"_**I'm here to see you again." Sakura answered sincerely making Kyohei sick. "Want to see me? – cut the bullshit Sakura."**_

"_**I am not lying Kyohei I came back to see you…I came back to make things right." Sakura said trying to close the gap between them then Sakura looked at Sunako.**_

"_**Can you please…leave us for a while?" Sakura asked timidly**_

_**While Sunako does not know anything, "Ah, Oh…Okay I understand I'll just going to AH—" Sunako gasped when Kyohei pull her back down holding her wrist tightly. "Let go!"**_

"_**If you want to say anything say it now Sakura because I don't want to keep a secret from my girl friend." Kyohei said to Sakura making her eyes widen.**_

_**Sakura turn to look at Sunako she does not expected that Kyohei would get over her. "Kyohei, what are you saying!" Sunako whispered**_

"_**Girl friend…"**_

"_**Yes, Harada…this is Sunako Nakahara my girl friend."**_

"_**Kyohei please I want to talk to you…" Sakura pleaded desperately**_

"_**And I also said that you can talk to me in front of my girl friend and if you don't want then…were leaving you let's go Sunako." Kyohei said dragging Sunako behind him**_

"_**Hey wait don't drag me like a toy!"**_

"_**I'm not gonna lose…I'll bring you back to me Kyohei…you're mine…from the start…after all."**_

"_**Can you stop dragging me for a second Kyohei Takano?" Sunako said panting hard as they reach Kyohei's car at the garage Sunako expected to hear some retort from Kyohei but he never did. She look at Kyohei his expression is unreadable. What happen to him? Was he really mad at Sakura because of what she done to him or he was happy to see Sakura…**_

"_**Kyohei are you Okay."**_

_**Kyohei nodded silently bangs still covering his eyes.**_

"_**But you don't like one…"**_

"_**Sunako..."**_

"_**What is it…" Sunako asked cocking her head.**_

_**Sunako gasped as her heart beat so fast when Kyohei suddenly pull her to him hugging her so tightly. Sunako suddenly felt that her world stop and all things are on slow motion…and the only sound she could hear is her heartbeat pounding against her rib cage so hard. "Kyo— Kyohei…"**_

"_**Promise me something Sunako…"**_

"_**Ah— What…what is it?"**_

"_**Don't leave my side…like what she did…"**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Sunako cannot believe that this is all happening to her life…firstly being Black Mail is no good but for a reason that made her world upside down…being Kyohei's pretend girl friend is hard on what it looks like… then secondly, she have to deal with his friends and his rapid fan girls inside and out of school.

Thirdly, Kyohei's ex- girl friend and fiancée Sakura… who just recently came back to Japan. Sunako sighed deeply, "Why this is happening to me…"

Currently her heart is squealing in joy now…happiness bubbling inside her heart…is this the feeling of _**being in love?**_

Sunako gasped, "Oh my god…" realizing what she just said… her in love?

**Sunako had never ever imagined love with Kyohei… love and Kyohei never really match…it's just that too impossible…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud-Cloud**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So do you already meet her…" Ranmaru said as he, seat at the stool beside Kyohei, the four of them are currently hanging out on Takenaga's mansion at his private bar inside. Kyohei just playing the contents of his wine looking so serious…

The three of them are really concern and worried about Kyohei's feelings and they cannot help but to ask him numerous question. "You know Kyohei you can tell us what you really feel…" Yuki said worriedly as he eyed his friend while Takenaga just seat there at Kyohei's side drinking his red wine.

Kyohei let out a sardonic laugh, "I'm fine really…" he said as he continue to play with the contents of his drinks.

"But you don't look like one…your eyes…it seems like you want to murder someone…" Ranmaru pointed out.

"**If she is here… that man will be here**…" Kyohei said venomously

Yuki gasped, **"Kyohei you're not thinking of—"**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud- Cloud-Cloud-Cloud**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TADAh!!!---Major Cliffy**

* * *

**What do you think of Chapter 17 people? Hope you like it…and enjoyed reading it!**

**I'll update Black Mail next month…I have too many assessment exam… and I have to study…because if I don't… I probably put Kyohei and Sunako's name on my test paper…**

**(LMAO…) **

**Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW!**


	19. Attention!

Note: I am so sorry guys but this is not a chapter. Well I am just here to tell you that I have new story for Wallflower and title is **The Perfect Girl **right now the Perfect girl was base on the real plot of the manga. You know the **'I will give you a free rent if you made my niece Sunako become a lady."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I know it is an old plot but well I want to do it. Hmm **if you ask me why I did write the story for? It is because I was inspired of the live action drama of Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge…and when I first saw the series, I totally fell in love. I love it…it's not that I don't like the anime or the manga but it just that the live action was more interesting and freaking super cool. The artists that they get to portray the roles are suits to their personality and looks

Kazuya Kameshi justify the role of Takano Kyohei and Aya (I forgot her surname) of Nakahara Sunako. It just that too amazing to see them portraying them in real life. And guys you have to watch it too.

**Oh well this is the summary of the Perfect Girl and I wish you check it out for me!**

**Summary: A life Changing task, Kyohei did not know that being attach with  
Sunako would give him strange feelings...as Sunako's path begins his life  
turn upside down. And they don't even have a clue that they will find love in  
the process.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is my first draft of Summary but I did not post it because I found my second draft of Summary better. Oh well I will just post this…**

**Summary: **Blessed with good looks, Takano Kyohei, a college student, is always suffering from the unreasonable behaviour of customers who want him and the sexual harassment of his store manager. Because of his hot temper, he loses his head on this occasion and was fired from his part-time job. Then one day, the glamorous owner, Ms Nakahara proposes, "I'll give you free board-and-lodging if you can turn my niece, Sunako, into a lady!" Kyohei and Toyama Yukinojo, Oda Takenaga and Morii Ranmaru, the other guys living together in the same boarding house, are enthusiastic, but the person who appears before the four of them is a spooky girl whose hair covers her face and who loves horror and vampires. And so, their tumultuous communal life begins

.

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

and for the update for BLACK MAIL…

**I will update it tomorrow… the assessment exams are finally finished and I was totally free now…so please review! And check THE PERFECT GIRL FOR ME!**

**ONEGAI MINNA-SAMA!**


	20. I Like You

**Black mail**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary: Sunako is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Note: please guys check out The Perfect Girl for me that was my new Wallflower Story.**

**Special thanks for chuchay for being my first reviewer of The Perfect Girl**

**Disclaimer: how many times do I have to say this? I do not own anything related to Wallflower.**

**Alert: Fluffiness and an OOC Sunako **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**I Like You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**What are you saying?" **Sunako said eyes widen she was really surprise of what Kyohei just said to her. Kyohei sighed deeply leaning down his car, "Sorry Sunako for forcing you to pretend my girl friend…and now don't worry I won't force you again."

"I don't really know what you were saying Kyohei!" Sunako said desperately as she wants to know why Kyohei doing this.

"I want you to stay away." Kyohei said flatly

"What do you mean by stay away Kyohei?! Yesterday you want me to stay in your side and now this. What is really happening to you?! and about what you said to me when we were on your beach resort that you want to— go out with me…was that all a joke?" the last two sentences became as a whisper.

"I don't do joke Sunako but right now I want you to know that right now…that I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Kyohei said closing the gap between them.

"Kyohei…stop talking riddles and just tell me straight to the point!"

"Okay I admit that I forced you to be my girl friend because I want to use you for my revenge!"

Sunako's eyes widen, "Re— Revenge? What do you mean?"

"At first I want to use you as bait for my brother…but in turns out like you're not that type of girl…and the karma back fired on me because I like you get it!" Kyohei said while blushing in embarrassment.

"Kyohei…I don't really understand…"

"You dumb naïve girl…I said I like you so I want you to stay away…this was just between me and my brother…"

"Kyohei are you still pursuing Sakura?" Sunako asked as she looked down fearing about what he was going to reply.

Kyohei look away, "I admit I was bitter when I saw her…I remember that day…the day when she dump me for my brother. It was just to frustrating because I loved her…I loved her since our childhood days…I did not look on another girl when I was with her because I love her…she was my first love…but now it was just I cannot just stay on the dark and hide on the shadows of being play boy."

"Kyohei…"

"I like you Sunako so I don't want you to get hurt…just stay away from me…forget me okay…" Kyohei said turning his back on Sunako but stop when he felt someone hug him from behind.

"Kyohei…don't leave!" Sunako yelled.

"Sunako I already told you I can't—"

"I— I like you too! I like you too so please…don't go…I want to stay by your side like what I promise to you…" Sunako said hugging Kyohei tightly tears streaming down her face.

Kyohei sighed deeply before turning around again to face Sunako, "You like me?"

Sunako nodded tears stream down her face, "Yes, and this is your fault so you cannot just leave me hanging!"

Kyohei jus chuckled, "Oh well this is my fault any way...okay so now are we officially together?"  
Sunako gasped, "What…"

Kyohei give Sunako a teasing smirk, "Oh no my Sugar…you cannot back out now you said that you like me so you're now my girl friend…"

"One of your flings?" Sunako said uncertainly.

Kyohei sighed as he cup Sunako's cheeks gently, "You're my real girl friend…others doesn't count because I don't like them so may you let me to kiss you…our first real kiss Sunako Nakahara."

"Yes…"

Kyohei smiled as he lean down on Sunako's level claiming her lips for a passionate kiss.

"_**Sunako…I'm really sorry…"**_

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Eheehe I know its short I just want to show you how can I make Kyohei and Sunako officially together. Oh well Kyohei has this deception. So beware Sunako…too much heartbreak for you- yet oh, that is a spoiler!**

**Oh well… I hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a review!**

**And before I forgot please check the Perfect Girl for me! my second fan fiction for Wallflower! **


	21. The Past

**Black mail**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary: Sunako is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend.**

* * *

**Note:** are you people ever curious about Sakura? Who were Sakura and what role she had on Kyohei's life? What does she have to do in this story? By the way I thank you **chocostrawberrykiss** for reviewing chapter one up to 20, I love your reviews so this chapter is dedicated to you.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Past**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**Those greatly hurt by their greatest love end up being players"**

_Ladey heartly quote for the day_

_Agree with me people?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

"**Wait Sakura!" **Kyohei called out as he pulled Sakura's arm back down only to see her emotionless amber eyes. "What do you want? I already told you that I don't love you!" Sakura said with a cold tone on her voice. "You're lying! Just last night you said you love me, and what about what happened last night? You gave _**it**_ to me so why you're saying these…"

"It is because I don't like you I just did that because I want to play with you! Didn't you hear what I just said there? I used you to forget Kaname your brother!" Sakura said strongly emphasizing the word 'used'

"NO!! I love you Sakura why you are doing this! Why my brother of all people? Tell me why!" Kyohei said desperately as he literally shaking Sakura's shoulder a hope that he can bring back the Sakura that he usually loved his sapphire eyes watering.

**"Because, Kaname is much better than you so just let go!"** Sakura said pushing Kyohei away from her leaving the heartbroken blond behind.

* * *

.

.

.

"**Kyohei, open this fucking door!"**

"**Kyohei!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ranmaru and Yuki called out desperately from the other side of the door while Takenaga stayed silent but deep inside him. He was worried about his friend who was locking himself inside his dark room for god knows how long. After his failed engagement, after Sakura leaved him behind for Kyohei's older brother Kaname It was too surprising for them because they never seen Sakura with Kaname and they never seems that close because Kaname stayed with their (Kyohei's) mom on New York.

So it was confusing to them to know that Sakura have been in love with Kaname.

**"Open the door Kyohei you cannot just close yourself from everybody you cannot stay there inside forever."** Takenaga said calmly from the outside.

.

.

.

Kyohei did not answer and just lean his back at the edge of his bed, he was seating at the carpeted floor behind him is his bed. Tears staining his beautiful sapphire eyes pair of sapphire eyes staring blankly at the empty space tears streaming down his face. The pain was unbearable.

He honestly loved her, in fact he never look on other girls…he was faithful to her but why did she do this to him? Why his brother of all people…he feels anger, betrayed, desperation and heartache all in one… Kyohei turned to look at his surroundings the room was completely dark the curtains was disarray same as his bed…broken pieces of expensive vases and mirror was all over the floor and a dried droplets of the blood can be seen all over the floor.

Kyohei clenches his swollen fist…it hurts but his heart was the thing hurts the most…he grimace in hatred remembering what happened that night…

.

.

.

.

**Flash back**

"_**Kaname, you bastard!" Kyohei shouted as he punched his older brother square on his face sending him off the floor. **_

_**Kaname looks up on his brother wiping the blood on the side of his lips using the back of his hands, "Kyohei…what's wrong with you!" Kaname said with the hint of annoyance on his voice.**_

"_**What's wrong with me you ASSHOLE! You betrayed me!!! Why! Why you…why Sakura of all people you know I love her and we were getting married…but why!!! WHY TELL ME KANAME!" Kyohei shouted angrily as he balled his fist tightly.**_

_**Kaname's eyes widen on what Kyohei just said to him it was like he remember something then suddenly his blue eyes turned serious, "Kyohei, stop acting like a sore loser…Sakura was bored of you so that's why she dumped you." **_

"_**What…" Kyohei spat harshly fist tightening on his sides.**_

"_**You wanna know why she dumped you? It's because you were so boring, possessive and you look like a child…she said you always tailed behind her like a lost puppy…grow up Kyohei…" **_

"_**You are BORING you're not fun at all so she decided to ditch you for me…" **_

**End Flash back**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"**Boring huh…let's see about that**…" Kyohei said with hatred on his eyes…

.

.

.

.

* * *

"I am so worried about Kyohei guys…we need to talk to him again…" Yuki said frowning miserably while looking at his two friends Takenaga and Ranmaru.

Ranmaru narrowed his eyes, "Just let him die like that…he was too irritating these passed months he never think of our feelings and just mind his…he don't know that we were dead worried about him."

"But Ranmaru! Takenaga do something!" Yuki whined cutely tears threatening to stream down his face. Takenaga sighed deeply closing his book, "Yuki, Ranmaru was right we need to wait for Kyohei to heal up…to move on…"

"But Takenaga it's been two months since the incident and we really should do something about it guys were Kyohei's friend and—" Yuki trailed off when he see Kyohei entered their lounge area with two girls around him clinging on him like a leech. They all look at his face…he – he was smiling!

"Kyohei…what's wrong? You're…I thought you hate girls…" Yuki said so shock to continue his words.

Kyohei smirk, "Why Shouldn't I? I love them…" he said as he kissed the other girl on the lips making them gasped, well except for Takenaga who just turned serious when he saw Kyohei did that.

"**I MOVE ON GUYS SO LETS START THE PARTY!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**What do you think of the chapter? Hmm…I hope you enjoyed chapter 21!**

**Oh, did I mention that Kyohei and Kaname are twins? Kaname was 2 minutes older than Kyohei… yep… (Nods)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Sakura Tears

**Black mail**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary: Sunako is a working-class student, attending classes at morning work at night to support her family's needs. But working at a low-class making her life difficult, Sunako's life turned upside down when Kyohei Takano the Campus heartthrob discovered where she work and takes this advantage to black mail Sunako and force her to pretend to be his girl friend.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Note: **This is the continuation of Chapter 21… and by the way thank you for the reviews minna-sama!

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **If I own **Wallflower**, I would not fuss to write a story about them.

**Chapter 22**

**Sakura**

* * *

******(Continuation of Chapter 21)**

**(A.N: THIS situation occured 3 years ago)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**New York, America**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kaname **entered at Sakura's hospital room he just finished talking with her personal doctor and her treatment is about to start Kaname stared at Sakura's back first who was currently looking outside the window. "Sakura-chan…"

Sakura turned to face Kaname, "Kaname-kun is everything okay now?"

Kaname nodded, "Yeah, I already talked to your doctor and he said he will fetch you later to begin the treatment."

"Kaname-kun do you think I can survive this? The doctor said I have a less chance of surviving but still I'm hoping in miracles." Sakura said looking up at the blue sky as tears gathering at the side of her eyes.

Kaname sighed as he approach Sakura and hug the girl, "Don't worry…I'll be here for you." he said hugging the fragile girl locking her to his grip. Sakura started to cry, "Kyohei-kun will never forgive me Kaname-kun…I said so many terrible words to him…I hurt him mortally…" Sakura said sobbing at Kyohei's twin.

"_Kyohei, is so lucky to have you… Sakura-chan…" _Kaname thought as he pats her back gently while his other hand is on the top of her head rubbing it lightly. "Kaname-kun, I really don't know what to do—

_**I'm dying…"**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Flash back_

**Tokyo, Japan**

**3 months ago**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Miss. Sakura Tohdo, you have __T-cell prolymphocytic leukemia." The doctor started as he read her medical result. Sakura's eyes widen did she hear it right? The doctor just said that she has leukemia…_

"_Leukemia, why is it…I don't know…why…is there any way to treat this?"_

_The doctor sighed before he continued to his explanation, "T-cell prolymphocytic leukemia is difficult to treat, and it does not respond to most available chemotherapeutic drugs. Many different treatments have been attempted, with limited success in certain patients."_

"_But doctor…I can't die…I still have too many plans in my life and…" Sakura trailed off as she fisted her skirt stopping herself not to cry._

"_Well, I recommend you to start receiving treatments and medication…let's just try and take the risk and if we really can't stop the white cells and cancer cells to multiply then…you need to transfer to America to receive an advance treatment…or try to undergo stem cell transplantation to __consolidate the response"_

_I thought I survived my sickness but terrible news will change my life forever…_

"_I'm sorry Ms. Tohdo but you only have 6 months to live…"_

_Sakura drop into tears, "No, you said I will be fine! I still have hoped maybe if I transfer to America I will be okay…"_

"_Ms. Tohdo, it was another risk we need to take…"_

"_Then I will take that risk…"_

_End Flash back_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"So that's why I chose to leave him to hurt him either than to stay by his side…if I chose to stay with him I will just make him suffers…" Sakura said as she continued to cry on Kaname's chest staining her shirt with her tears.

"It will be okay…Sakura-chan I know there's still hope so keep on fighting for your life." Kaname said kissing the distress girl's forehead.

"It really hurts Kaname-kun…it really hurts…"

.

.

.

"_I will protect you Sakura I promise…"_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Now, I already updated Black Mail now don't forget your responsibility readers you have to review!**

**Sighed, sorry for being demanding!!!**

So what do you think of this chapter? Please review!


	23. Getting Your Attention!

**Hi, **

**Ladey Heartly **here! I just wanted to tell all the fans of **Black Mail (Aka my Wallflower Fanfiction)** that I will keep it on hold. I am so disappointed that someone had PM and said that Black Mail is not worth reading. And I was soo sad that was not my first Flame that I received but this one had very worse and negative impact for me. So until I didn't get over with that **FLAME **I wouldn't write any fan fiction about Wall flower.

And how about my other fics? - Don't worry folks I will continue writing my other fiction story for Naruto. But for now I will focus my attention to my Story: **My Love is Here, The Dream Catcher **and **After Life.**

**www (dot) Fanfiction (dot) net/s/5670025/9/**- this is the link of My Love is Here ( Naruto Fan fiction) Pairings: SasukeXgNaruto

www (dot) Fanfiction (dot) net/s/5578013/1/After_Life- Link for After Life (Resident Evil Fan fiction with Elements of I am Legend)

www (dot) Fanfiction (dot) net/s/5617332/1/The_Dream_Catcher- Link for the Dream Catcher- (This is Fiction for Naruto: My first Horror/Suspense/Romance/Angst story.) so please read it for me.

**I will also wanted to tell you that Fourteen will be in hold too- Until my pretty brains of mine get an awesome Idea how to end the story.**

**and also this is the link of Fourteen who happens to be Another Naruto Fan fiction too. Pairing: SasukeXgNaruto Pair:**.net/s/5457415/1/Fourteen

**He is a She**- will be on hold too! Sorry for the avid reader of He is a She! but I was soo lack of inspiration right now and No Humors entering my mind so forgive me! but Guys whoever reading this profile please Read He is a SHE! and any other stories that I made! Please Support me!www (dot) Fanfiction (dot)net/s/5614020/1/He_is_a_SHE- This is the Link for He is a She! It was ItachiXgNaruto Pair

**The Final Turn**- is on hiatus too don't ask me I just lost some screw in my head and just found myself not continuing it **for now **but don't worry I will continue it some other time

The Final turn is a Resident Evil Fan fiction too! so please Read it! I will leave the Link here so please check it out! www (dot) Fanfiction(dot)net/s/5424647/1/The_Final_Turn

Please Bare with me!!

**With All Love,**

**Ladey Heartly.**


	24. Takenaga's Predicament

**Authors Note:** Hey, I am back guys And promise I'm back for good! I love writing so much so I decided that, I would not be affected on what other people would say. All thanks to you guys!

.

.

.

* * *

**Warning: Crossover Character from other Anime**

**Lacus Clyne from Gundam Seed/Destiny**

* * *

"**I dedicate this chapter to my loyal reviewers!"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Takenaga's Predicament**

* * *

.

.

"_I'm sorry Ms. Tohdo but you only have 6 months to live…"_

_Sakura drop into tears, "No, you said I will be fine! I still have hoped maybe if I transfer to America I will be okay…"_

"_Ms. Tohdo, it was another risk we need to take…"_

"_Then I will take that risk…"_

.

.

.

* * *

"Wow, Congratulations Kyohei!" Yuki said happily, while clapping while Ranmaru brushes Kyohei's hair playfully even Takenaga is happy for him silently congratulating his friend. They were so happy that their friend Kyohei is now changing and that is all thanks to Sunako.

"You bastard, why didn't you tell us sooner!" Ranmaru said as he sat beside Kyohei who is currently drinking his wine. "Yeah could just tell us after Sunako and you got together."

"Ne guys it was just so sudden oh well let's just drink let's celebrate." Kyohei said lifting his glass up high. "Let's cheers!"

"Yeah Cheers!"

"Oh before I forgot I think Machiko-chan is here now in Japan right Yuki." Takenaga said all of the sudden.

Yuki blush and nodded, "Oh yeah." He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly

Ranmaru smile slyly at Yuki, "Oh Yukinojo-chan will be happy now." He said impersonating Machiko's voice while Yuki blush really hard, "Eh! Stop it Ranmaru!"

"Na, Ranmaru stop teasing Yuki, you also have Tamao with you don't forget that she is still your fiancée." Kyohei pointed out while Yuki just chuckled

"Ne, Takenaga who is the girl you were going out with?" Yuki asked making the stoic Takenaga stunned for a moment, Ranmaru smirk, "You can go out with Sunako's best friend…what is her name again? Naomi? Nami?—"

"Noi-chi, Ranmaru." Yuki corrected Ranmaru while frowning

"Ah yeah Noi…so Takenaga…will you consider her? she's quite beautiful too don't you think?" Ranmaru said wrapping his arms around Takenaga while Takenaga just chose to keep quite.

"Hey, Takenaga…answer them." Kyohei said as he stood up approaching his best friend.

"I can't—" Takenaga started

"Why you can't?"

"**I am Engage…"**

"EH!"

.

.

.

* * *

After hanging out with his three best friends Takenaga went home, he fill up his glass with the bottle of wine that he was holding remembering what happen at the last two days of his life.

.

.

.

* * *

_Flash back_

_._

**_Oda Ancestral Mansion_**

_._

"_Takenaga-sama, your father said he wanted to talk with you at his private office." The head house cleaner said with a bow. Takenaga nodded, "Yes, I will be there in a minute"_

_._

_._

"_Dad, you're calling for me?" Takenaga said closing the door behind him. Takenaga's father turns his swiveling chair to face his son. "Come here I wanted to tell you something."_

"_What is it father?"_

"_This day we will meet your fiancée." _

"_My— fiancée?" Takenaga said with stun expression on his face._

"_Yes, your fiancée…she is Lacus Clyne the heiress of Clyne firm group, her father is one of the most influential diplomat…and plus the girl is famous in entertainment industry." Mr. Oda said while Takenaga just look down clenching his fist._

"_You must understand Takenaga I will be dying in anytime soon…and you're my only heir so I hope you will follow what I want." Mr. Oda said using the guilty card to his son._

_Takenaga nodded, "Yes, father…I understand."_

_._

_._

"_Hi, I am Lacus Clyne it's so nice to finally meet you Takenaga-kun." Lacus said while smiling Takenaga look at his fiancée's eyes her blue orbs has innocence. She has pink hair, with a pair of sapphire eyes and she looks really beautiful and feminine._

_Takenaga smiled slightly, "Yeah me too."_

_The Engagement party is next week and hopefully after you two graduated high school I want you two to marry."_

_._

_End Flash back_

Takenaga scoff while he leans down on his seat,** "I will be marrying soon huh."**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**What do you think guys? Please REVIEW!**


	25. Side Story: Takenaga

**Author's Note: **Hi, I am back guys! Whew, I know that it has been ages since I last updated and I am very sorry. However, I have a very valid reason for this. I gotten hospitalize for one freaking month because of my asthma and it nearly kills me. Oh well.

I know that **Black Mail** is getting serious and some of my readers do not like it so I would like to add some rumor in a way. However, maybe after Takenaga's little POV in this story. Then switch to Yuki and then to Ranmaru before we go back to Kyohei-Sunako-Sakura-Kaname story. — So treat this as the side story.

-p the side story is like the pause of the real story here. like in Meteor Garden in Philippines after the Meteor Garden Season 1 before they launch the season 2 in public they first showed the Side stories of Mei Zhou (Vanness Wu), Xi Men (Ken Zhou) and Dao Min Si (Jerry Yan) so I hope you understand. ;)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Lacus Clyne is not mine either she belong to BANDAI, and Sunrise.

I OWN the OC'S Which are: Kaname, Sakura, Chisao and Yuri

* * *

Warning: Crossover Character from Gundam Seed/Destiny

* * *

**Side Story: Takenaga**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Takenaga's Past**

* * *

**Age**

**Yuri is 13 years old**

**Takenaga is 8 years old**

**.**

* * *

**Ever since **I was a little kid I admired my older brother Yuri, he is my role model the perfect guy to be. He is the golden boy of the family. Yuri was the first to born so he is the rightful heir of Takenaga industries. Then after 5 years he was born Takenaga. Their five-year age gap did not stop them from being close. They always play together eat together, Study together. Everything is perfect. Yuri is a beautiful man; he has silky raven hair like his father and has blue haven eyes like their mother tan skin and medium build body. He is treated Prodigy of the family because he is in born genius and he excel in every field that he went to. Academics, Music, Sports and maybe business when the time comes, he is famous too on his school mostly in girls.

However, it seems like he is not contented at all. He still feels alone and unsatisfied. So he search for it and find it he found the girl who was able to complete him. However, our father does not approve of them.

.

* * *

"_Father I love her! So please don't make me choose!" Yuri said pleadingly to his father he is really confuse and frustrated at the same time why his father doesn't understand him why he was preventing him to be with the girl he loves the most. Even though the girl he loves is not rich, same as them, he loves her, so why his father cannot see this._

"_I already told you I will never __**ever **__approve of you and that filthy lower class girl! Never in my entire life so forget her, Yuri, I' am commanding you!"The older Oda commanded sternly_

_Takenaga flinch when he heard their father raise his voice to his brother, well this is the first time he heard his father raised his voice to Yuri because he knows that his older brother is their dad's favorite. _

"_But father!" Yuri tried to protest but Mr. Oda cut him off._

"_Out Yuri I don't want to talk about this matter any longer. My decision is final so leave!" _

_Takenaga slowly approach his brother who currently seating at the lounger with both hands on his forehead. "Oniichan, are you okay?" Takenaga asked worriedly on his brother_

_Yuri slowly lifted his head to face his little brother who currently standing in front of him with irresistible face. Yuri smiled half-heartedly, "Yeah of course I am okay Take-chan." _

"_But, you don't look okay. Ah I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard you and father fighting about something are…you…are you going to leave oniichan?" Takenaga asked with watery eyes. He does not want his brother to leave him because if his brother did he will be alone._

_Yuri smiled gently then he motioned to his younger brother with his two fingers to go close to him only to be poke on his forehead, Takenaga wince, "Oniichan."_

"_I will never leave you Takenaga I promise you will never be alone." _

"_You…promise oniichan?" Takenaga asked. Yuri could see innocence on his younger brother's eyes._

_Yuri nodded, "Yeah of course I won't leave you I promise."_

_After hearing his older brother's promise, Takenaga automatically brighten up and then he jump excitedly on his brother's lap then he lifted up his brother's hand and connect their pinky's together. Yuri raised his eye brows, "What is this Take-chan?"_

"_A pinky promise!" Takenaga said with a wide smile on his face his eyes glows with innocence._

"_A pinky promise!"_

"_Yeah! I learned it from school my teacher said whenever someone made a promise they would do this to seal it. Yuki-kun said that too." _

_Yuri smiled, "Oh yeah… so what should we do after this?"_

"_Oh that's easy let's shake our pinkies while I sing!" the two brother has started to shake their pinkies while Takenaga sing. _

_**~who ever would break the promise will swallow thousand needles~**_

"_Oh that's scary. We really should swallow thousand needles?" Yuri sweat dropped_

"_Yes of course, so you better not lie Aniki."_

"_Yes, of course, not to you at least."_

However, one day everything has changed and we did not know that change would be the end of him. He broke his promise… brother eloped with his girl friend and as the result father disinherited him.

Once he left father's attention move to me, he started to manipulate my life I do whatever he tell me. Everything, so started that day I hated him. He broke his promise, and he, also ruin his life forever.

"_**I HATE HIM AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM."**_

* * *

**[TBC]**

* * *

**Hmm. Yeah I know you must be familiar about Yuri and Takenaga's Brotherly love (Laugh) and sorry about making Takenaga OOC but bare with me he was a little kid in this chapter so then I made him like that. **

**In addition, yeah Takenaga has Brotherly complex. Hehehehe ;)**

**Do you like it? or hate it? please leave a REVIEW! ;)**


	26. Side Story: The Sad Truth

**Authors Note**: Did you watch the ending of Yamato Nadeshiko Live Action? Oh, it was so Kawaii! Kyohei kissed Sunako! He is in love with her!! You have to watch it guys!

Well I just re-watched Titanic and let's just say I fell in love again with it In addition, I am thinking to write a story about it with the Wallflower Characters. Would that be a good idea? Please I wanna know you're opinion guys? Would I continue writing it or not?

I have the draft already tell me if you like it. ;)

* * *

******This happens before the night where Kyohei Black Mail Sunako and force her to be his girl friend. ~ Just reminding you ;)**

* * *

**Side Story **

*******

* * *

**Takenaga Part II**

***Sad Truth**

* * *

"_Oh that's scary. We really should swallow thousand needles?" Yuri sweat dropped_

"_Yes of course, so you better not lie Aniki."_

"_Yes, of course, not to you at least."  
_

_However, one day everything has changed and we did not know that change would be the end of him. He broke his promise… brother eloped with his girl friend and as the result father disinherited him._

_Once he left father's attention move to me, he started to manipulate my life I do whatever he tell me. Everything, so started that day I hated him. He broke his promise, and he, also ruin his life forever._

"_**I HATE HIM AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM."**_

_._

* * *

*******

**I** always heard mother is crying since brother leave the house. It breaks my heart whenever I saw mom like that I wanted to comfort mom but I know the only person who can do that is brother. Because brother is their favorite son, knowing that kills me inside. Why cannot they see me? Why they cannot see all my achievement? Why they cannot acknowledge me? I am also their son right.

"Takenaga, come with Me." father said to me sternly with intimidating aura he was eyeing me as if I am just pest to be squash soon I am afraid that he would say those words again with or he would forbid him again to see his friends.

Takenaga gulped really hard sweat starting to build up, he admits that he was scared readying himself at the blow. "How's your violin lessons Takenaga?"

"Uh, it— it was good father my teacher said I am improving." Takenaga said as he stuttered his hands are shaking and he cannot maintain the eye contact between him and his father.— he is really scared

"Improving? What the—are you telling me that you're not good enough." Takenaga trembled at the tone of his father's voice. He knows that his father is angry

"I saw you're report card this afternoon and I was so disappointed Takenaga." Mr. Oda said sternly as he intimidated Takenaga.

Takenaga gasped eyes widen, "But, dad I got all my subjects passed I am the top one of the class." Takenaga really work hard to his grades and he always stays up late just to re-read or to review his notes.

"97, is still low to me. You still need to work hard Takenaga, like you're brother!" Takenaga look down as he hears his father talk about his brother, Yuri. He is comparing him again with his brother and that hurts him.

"Next time Takenaga you work hard so I could tell the whole world how grateful I am to have you as my son, as one of Oda Legacy creation do you understand me Takenaga?" Mr. Oda said eyeing his son.

Takenaga just nodded, "Yes, father I understand I will work hard."

* * *

***

School

At the private lounger room, The three entered the room only to see their friend Takenaga seriously studying and answering some difficult equation on his notebook while his violin box on the other side of the table. Ranmaru put his arm around Takenaga to distract him but seems like the raven did not care at all.

"What's wrong Takenaga? Why you're still studying?" Yuki asked as he looks at Takenaga was doing.

"I am studying." Takenaga answered still not looking back on his friends.

Ranmaru cocked his head, "Studying? Look Takenaga our exams just finished 1 week ago and look at you now. You are stressing yourself on studying again."

"I need to study hard."

Kyohei approach the three, "Why Takenaga, was your father still not contented with your grades? You're the top on our class."

"I still need to surpass him if I do father would acknowledge me without comparing me with him." Takenaga said stopping on his writing for a second and then he continue again. Upon hearing, that Kyohei leaned down on the table with the serious look on his face. "Why do you always competing with him? I know that you really wanted your father to acknowledge you. You wanted your father not to compare you to him. However, why do you always think that way? You're way different than your brother."

Ranmaru blink twice not believing what he was hearing, "Do I hear this right Kyohei, you're being serious for once?"

Kyohei glared at Ranmaru, "Shut up Ranmaru, don't joke around when I am trying to be serious."

"So what suppose to be the problem Takenaga? Why don't you just tell uncle Kanata to stop comparing you to your brother?" Yuki furrowed.

"It is not that simple Yuki. My father is hard to please. He is the kind of person who never accepts mistakes and errors. For him the perfect son is my brother but I will work hard so that he could acknowledge me as me so he would not compare me with him anymore I just wanted to show him that I could _surpass_ him in my own way."

Takenaga startled when Kyohei put his hands on his head, "You know Takenaga, you're so serious in your life why don't you just relax for awhile." He said with a grin.

"Yeah Kyohei is right Takenaga let's have some fun this night. This would be nice to hang out at Ebisu pub my new foxy lady is there and I need to meet her there." Ranmaru added.

"Yeah, Kyohei is right Takenaga-kun; you have to relax for awhile. Enjoy the week." Yuki said frowning miserably.

Takenaga turned to look at his work again, "No guys I have to study first and hey—" Takenaga trailed off when Kyohei and Ranmaru grabbed him by his arms pulling him with them. "No guys I said I am busy and I needed to study!" He said trying to break free from their hold but it did not budge.

"No way Takenaga stop being so party pooper just enjoy and relax." Kyohei said while grinning.

* * *

***

That night, the four gorgeous guys went to Ebisu pub, one of the cheap fare bar at Tokyo, they usually don't go at these kind of a bar but Ranmaru insisted to go here because his new prospect was always clubbing here and he need to grab this chance to get to know this married woman.

Yuki wondered his eyes in every corners of the place and at the people who dance wildly to each other, flirting and all, the place was pretty nice; it is enough to accommodate hundreds of people but he thinks that the place was only their bath room at their house. "What's wrong Yuki any problem?" Takenaga asked his friend when he noticed the troubled look at Yuki's face.

Yuki shook his hand up nervously, "No, I'm okay Takenaga…" the two them are currently seating in front of the bar tender ordering their own alcoholic drink. While the girls surrounding them…

Yuki noticed that Takenaga was reading his book while inside the loud and dark pub "Hey Takenaga…your reading? Its dark in here and the music was too loud how do you concentrate reading like that?." Takenaga smiled, "I'm used of this kind of things Yuki, remember Ranmaru when we were still little kids? He used to bother me around about everything and…" Yuki interjected with eyes widen

"Oh yeah I remember that…it was too funny to reminisce that moment." Yuki commented. "So where are Kyohei and Ranmaru?"

Takenaga motioned at his left. "The Usual Yuki…Kyohei was flirting with the blonde girl over there she was a super model. And at our right Ranmaru the sinner was flirting with the married woman. Yuki sighed, "Those two really…want trouble…"

"Uh hey Takenaga, can you describe your brother to me? I remember I saw him once when he attended our kindergarten graduation and I vaguely remember him. So tell me what he looks like."

"I don't wanna talk about him anymore Yuki." Takenaga said as he turn his attention to his book.

"You hate him?"

"More than you ever know."

Kyohei approach his two friends at the bar, wrapping his arms around the two. Startling the two, "Hey, Kyohei what's up?!" Yuki asked while sipping his third orange juice of the day.

"So, finished flirting with the super model?" Takenaga asked without removing his eyes from his book. Kyohei sighed, "She's boring and easy to get…"

Yuki got confused, Kyohei was too happy when girls was instantly attaching their selves on him and he never bothered if the girl was just up to flirt or one night stand. "Kyohei, are you sick or something? You refused a girl like Katherine. She was a super model a half American and Japanese…she is famous."

Kyohei smirked, "I don't like her…she was like a leech oh well let's change the topic… I heard that there's this special room here that made a special Service."

Takenaga raised his eye brows, "What do you mean by special service?"

"It was a lap dancer…you know sexy girls dancing at your lap…that will be fun…" Kyohei said grinning widely. "So wanna join me? Or stay to be party pooper?"

Yuki shook his head in disagreement, "Nope I'll pass!" he said nervously

Kyohei turned to Takenaga, "No…I'll stay here."

Kyohei snorted, "You two are so boring!" he accused as he walk away from them.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Yuki asked with a big question mark on his head while Takenaga just shrug his shoulders.

"_**I dunno."**_

* * *

**[TBC]**


	27. Season Ender: Reasons of Love

**Authors Note:** this would be the last time that I would write a chapter for my story. ;( Sadly, I lost interest. I have to go back to reality. No one loves me. I am so angst-y right now so this is my goodbye chapter for everyone who supported this story and me for my last 3 years membership here in . I do not say that I would not write anymore, I will come back but maybe it would take time. Sorry, people if I posted a wrong chapter last time it was intend to my other fic and I mistakenly uploaded it to Black Mail story. This chapter would be the season ender of Black Mail. And well sorry for writing such serious and boring side story.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Wallflower and any characters associate from it. However, the plot is mine to twist and turn.

**Warning: OOC Sunako and Kyohei**

* * *

**Black Mail **

**~Season Ender~**

**Reasons in Love**

* * *

_"Wow, Congratulations Kyohei!" Yuki said happily, while clapping while Ranmaru brushes Kyohei's hair playfully even Takenaga is happy for him silently congratulating his friend. They were so happy that their friend Kyohei is now changing and that is all thanks to Sunako._

_"You bastard, why didn't you tell us sooner!" Ranmaru said as he sat beside Kyohei who is currently drinking his wine. "Yeah could just tell us after Sunako and you got together."_

_"Ne guys it was just so sudden oh well let's just drink let's celebrate." Kyohei said lifting his glass up high. "Let's cheers!"_

_"Yeah Cheers!"_

* * *

***** **

**Sunako squealed,** yes, you heard it right she squealed in excitement while hugging her pillow tightly on her chest. There is this small faint blush on her cheeks, she was really happy. Remembering Kyohei said a while ago after bringing her home this night.

* * *

It was beautiful Friday evening Kyohei and I just arrive in front of my house, after we ate dinner together. Our first dinner together as boyfriend and girl friend thinking that thought making her feel like she's gotten crazy. Oh well this is the effect of being in love, oh frowned when she remember the things she said months ago about the person who will fall in love with the kinds of Kyohei is just stupid. _Well I was the stupid one… because I fall in love with a stupid guy like him._

"Oh hey Sugar, are you even listening to me?" Kyohei said with the hint of annoyance in his voice he was currently asking her about when would she study for their coming exams but his girl friend does not even listening. "Oh sorry, what are you saying again?" Sunako asked looking straightely at Kyohei's sky blue eyes as if she was mesmerize by it.

"I am asking you about the incoming exams this month would you like to study with us." Kyohei said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Well he was kindda angry because this was the first time to be ignored; especially by a girl, "Oh, you guys study?" Sunako said stunned by Kyohei just told her.

"What, did you think that we don't study and just earn our grades easily and greedily? To tell you Sugar were not the same bratty boys who just earn their grades without even working hard for it." Kyohei said irritably.

Sunako chuckle, "You know that's what I thought of **YOU** from the start but not Yuki, Takenaga or Ranmaru. It is just like a playboy like the one you who only cared for girls would study. You can pass high school even you do not study or take the exam. This school founded by your group's father."

Kyohei snorted, "Hey, what does suppose to mean anything? Even if our father was the founders of Mori high we still have this dignity to build our prides and if we got high grades without even working for it well what's the sense of attending school every day? We just waste time if we do that."

"Oh but I did remember you guys always ditch school even if there's still have classes." Sunako said while thinking.

"Shut up. That was just sometimes we were bored so we went out and just hang out to our lounger and that's that."

"Oh well so besides studying, what is your reason why you don't skip school?"

"**Because of you."** Kyohei said sincerely making Sunako's heart skip a beat, Damn hell why does he have to say those words.

"Because of me? What's that answer all about?" Sunako said as she turn her head away she cannot look straightly at Kyohei's face right now she was too embarrass to do so. He might just laugh at her if he notices that she was blushing. "_Damn don't be affected by his words Sunako remember he was a former player! Yes, that is right that was one of his cheesy pick up lines to get girls. Yeah, that's right!" _Sunako thought as she nods nervously anime style.

Kyohei sighed deeply as he lean to the rock fence he motioned to Sunako to seat beside him, "Seat here, beside me." Kyohei said patting the next space beside him while Sunako sat beside her boyfriend.

"Do you remember how we first met back when we were still in junior high?" Kyohei look up at the starry sky.

"At our third year days?" Sunako queried looking at her boyfriend.

"When the first time I met you I thought that your just one of the girls who was hiding behind their innocent act. You know the girls who pretended not to like the guy like me, one of the popular group in school. So I thought you're just easy to get girl like the girls I've been with a year ago after _her."_Kyohei trailed off

Mentioning _her _makes Sunako look down sadly on her shoes, _"Why does he have to bring that issue up? About her?"_

"Every time I see you, seeing you making me think why you're different and what the reason why you were so different is and then high school comes, now, the night at the bar." Kyohei look at Sunako. "That's the time when I thought of something to know more about you I know that you were working at that bar I know that you're working there since junior high."

"Eh, you know that I am working there?" Sunako said she was really surprise to say at least how Kyohei knew that.

"I know that you're not working there as a lap dancer."

"YOU KNOW? HOW?"

"Because I am the one who requested to the manager that you should be the one who serve me as the dancer I also talked to Noi that time." Kyohei's revelation making Sunako really surprise and angry at the same time.

Sunako twitching in annoyance cracking her knuckles to emphasize her point, "What did you say! You and Noi set me up!"

Kyohei smile apologetically to Sunako, "Hey don't be mad at her, she was just doing her work and well that was her first time we talk.  
"Well then Kyohei Takano what else do you want me to know huh?! Any hidden secrets that you were keeping!"

"Oh well as what I've saying, you really made me curious about you so I used that advantage to black mail you. Forcing you to be my girl friend I did that because I just wanna test you." Kyohei said as he turns to look at the sky again.

"What do you mean by testing me huh?" Sunako said angrily.

"I did that to know if I can trust you I did that to know more about you because the truth is that time I think I am attracted to you. I wanted to trust you because I am attracted to you."

"A—a – attracted to— me?" Sunako stuttered blushing like a mad man.

"So that means all that teasing these months was…"

"To catch your attention, yes I know I am pathetic you can say it."

"But I thought you— you love Sakura." Sunako said as she look away, still blushing.

"Well I will be honest to you Sakura is important to me but she dumped me over my brother and that hurts like hell. However, now that I have you I know you can heal me the truth you're in the process of healing me." Kyohei said smiling right down at Sunako.

"Heal— you are you serious?"

"**I am not this serious in my entire life you change everything about me Sunako, **_**you**_** are my entire life now and don't laugh because I am serious."**

"Yes, I know." Sunako said while rubbing her eyes at the same time tears stream down her face, she was really touch about Kyohei just tell her. –_" I am his entire life and I am his everything. It sounds sappy and cliché but the words he said felt so real. Is this really the feeling of being in love?"_

"Kyohei listen I…"

"**You know what…my routine is if I already got the girl in my knees I already going to do **_**it **_**with her well however you're an exemption because I respect you. Sunako I can wait."** This statement made Sunako blush really hard. What does he thinking saying those words to her. Is doing _it_ really requires in a relationship?

Kyohei chucked, "You don't have to think like that I already told you I can wait. I will not going to force you to something you cannot do but to tell you the truth I really wanted to do it with someone I really love and that was you so until that day comes make sure your still a virgin okay." Kyohei grinned maniacally making Sunako blink twice, then when she minutes of processing the words that he said Sunako turned red in anger.

"You PERVERT Kyohei!" Sunako said punching Kyohei's arm repeatedly, "Hey that hurt!"

"It's because you were a pervert!" The amethyst-eyed teen said while blushing really hard

"I just said that because you were crying okay, I just want to make you laugh but don't forget what I said Sunako, I am serious about you. So please don't break my trust…because I really don't know what will happen to me."

Sunako smile truthfully on Kyohei, "I know so I would not dare to break that."

End Flash back

* * *

"Oh well thinking about that I have to be ready…tomorrow is our first date being officially together!" Sunako said as she excitedly open her cabinet to look for a dress to wear.

"_Hmm…I have to call Noi for help and then I have talk to her about the incident at the bar Damn that girl help Kyohei to set me up!." _

* * *

***

Kyohei parked his car at the side of the road, hopping out of his car he approaches Sakura who was standing in the dark side of the road with bangs covering her eyes, "What are you doing at the dark don't you know it's dangerous for you." Kyohei said coldy while grabbing her wrist attempting to drag her out of the dark. "Kyohei you came I am so happy. I thought you wouldn't come."

"I went here because you said you have emergency, so where is your car I will call a mechanic for you." Kyohei said getting his cellphone from his pockets but stopped suddenly when Sakura hug him from behind.

"Kyohei, I am really sorry please forgive me I still love you! I really really do love you I lied to you that night. So please believe me Kyohei I really still love you!" Sakura said sobbing while hugging his back tightly.

"Hn…don't you think that, it was way too easy for you to say sorry and did you really expect me to go down with bended knees and cry in joy if you say you still love me? sorry but you cannot bring the past anymore." Kyohei said trying to take Sakura's hands away from him but she hug him tightly again.

"Please Kyohei I really do love you! please come back to me! I know you still love me…you do right? Remember the night when I gave myself to you? remember the passionate night we shared together before our engagement you said you love me." Sakura said hugging Kyohei with her dear life.

Kyohei take Sakura's hands off him with force now pushing her away from him, "You have a guts to say that, yes you gave yourself to me what do you want me to do? Okay thank you for that _pleasurable night_ is that what you want me to do?"

"NO, I WANTED US TO GET BACK TOGETHER! You love me NOT that girl you were just using her to get back at me so now I am telling you that I am jealous of her. That I still love you and I want us to get back together again, I am really sorry about what happened on our engagement party." Sakura said while crying.

"Yes, Sakura I _loved _you and don't you dare say that I don't love her because you don't know anything about me at all. The Kyohei you know is just all a part of the past, The Kyohei you were seeing now is different from before. So just stop following me, You know Sakura I pity you." Kyohei said as started to walk away with the intention to leave Sakura behind.

"**I AM SICK! Kyohei…I have leukemia."**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**What do you think happen next? Oh no no its not what you were thinking I know this situation is predictable but its not what you were thinking guys.**

**Oh well see you soon guys. I wish. Please review.**


	28. Book 2: Chapter One

**Black Mail**

**Season II**

"**Reason's of Love"**

*****

**Ethereal Heiress**

*******

* * *

**Author's Note:** hey guys! Today is my special happy birthday chapter for my cousin Keisha. So Happy birthday Keisha! This chapter is for you and to my reviewers too. ;) thank you so much for reviewing. This chapter is updated by my impulse.

This is the new season of Black Mail!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Did you ever saw Sunako and Kyohei lovey dovey together? Then Wallflower is not mine. Not in my Silly dreams, understand now However, I am the pride owner of the plot line.**

**AND HEY, I GOT THE WHOLE IDEA OF DATE THING, (THE bentou,the amusement date thing, the two poles and the splitsville thing) from the manga Kyou Koi Wo Hajimemasu or at english translation 'Tonight our love starts' i think that was the translation. So i dont technically get the credit of these thing if you enjoyed reading these said part in this chapter.**

**thanks to **

xPurplexEclipsex- for reminding me to add it to my disclaimer. Sorry I totally forgot.

* * *

**Directions**

* * *

_Italics and bold letter- Phone conversation_

_Italics- Thoughts_

Normal conversation

!- Shout/yell

**Bold- Out burst **

* * *

**Warning: OOC Sunako and Kyohei.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Part two: **

"**First date with Kyohei-kun together as an official couple!" **

**(PART ONE)**

* * *

*******

"Aah! I cannot really believe you Noi-chi! You exchange our friendship with the amount of 10,000 yen?! What's with that huh?!" Sunako said irritably while an angry vein pops out of her head to tell the truth she was really annoyed and felt betrayed at the same time. How can she do that to her and acted as if nothing had happen when she told Noi about Kyohei black mailing her.

Noi sweat dropped, "I am really sorry Sunako-chan please forgives me!"She said while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. The two of them are currently inside Sunako's room choosing the best dress for Sunako to wear for her very first date with her very first and true boyfriend Kyohei.

Sunako snorted, "Well I forgive you, but you have to work for it!"

"Okay, okay I will accept all Sunako-chan's condition. So what is the first condition besty? Any request from Kyohei-kun's Sugar?" Noi teased while grinning.

"Stop it Noi-chi don't call me Sugar." Sunako said with the hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot that Kyohei-kun has the only right to call you that." Noi teased again making Sunako blush. "Either him, oh gosh how I hate that nickname!" She said exasperatedly

"Oh Sunako-chan stop making that face do you want to have a wrinkles in such young age! And hey before I forgot tell me where you two will going to go for your first date together!" Noi asked eagerly. She was really excited for her best friend at long last Sunako Nakahara is dating someone. Noi thought before Sunako would never have a boyfriend because she never show interest in boys. Therefore, this is surprise for her to say at least.

"Tell me Sunako-chan I really want to know! Don't you consider me as your best friend anymore!?" Well that sound like whined. Yes, Noi-chi whined as if she was a five-year-old girl.

"Oh well, we agreed to go at the Amusement park this Sunday why?"

"Eh! AMUSEMENT PARK! The number one reasons for break-ups is because the first date is the amusement park." Noi shouted scandalizing the very idea.

"Are you— certain Noi-chi?" Sunako stuttered nervously. "_Does she have to be that loud?"_

"This is like this Sunako-chan, there is no space together as a couple, long lines waiting for rides and hordes of people everywhere, and "It'll be just like HELL! And if that happens you'll just be heading towards _**splitsville***__!_" Noi warned seriously.

**(A/N: I think you know what Splitsville meant so do not ask me! ****)**

"It will be like that Sunako-chan!"

"Then Noi-chi why don't you give me some advice?" Sunako said nervously while her face started to pale in worry.

* * *

*******

"_**Eh, what are y**_**ou say**_**ing Sugar, a date place that doesn't require much talking is way better? A movie." Kyohei said over the phone answering his girl friend's question.**_

"_**Hey don't call me Sugar! (Sigh) Oh, well back to the topic, Well even though it would be the first time I will watch a movie with you…ah There's this movie that I really want to watch!" Sunako said nervously over the other end of the line. Her palms starting to perspirate she really does not really know what to say. She needed to avoid dating with Kyohei at the amusement park! **__I have too! So much for listening to your friend Sunako Nakahara!_

"_**Ah, and what is that?" Kyohei asked**_

"_**Ah eh, um the life of penguins, polar bears, yeah that is a very exciting movie!" Sunako said trying to sound as if she was excited while at the other line Kyohei started to twitch in annoyance.**_

"_**Why that is all the movies that you mention and you like to see are all related to either poles of earth!"Kyohei said irritably over the other line**_

**(A/N: North Pole: You can see polar bear at this side of the globe while South Pole: you can see Penguins there.)**

"_**But the movie is good we should—" Sunako trailed off on Kyohei's sudden out burst on the other line.**_

"**NO SUNAKO NAKAHARA, OUR DECISION IS FINAL! WE WERE GOING TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK NOT TO NORTH POLE OR TO SOUTH POLE OKAY? BYE SEE YOU TOMORROW!"** Kyohei said as he hang up leaving the very depress Sunako.

"What's wrong with this guy, suddenly yell at me!" Sunako said moodily while looking at her amusement park ticket while remembering what her best friend told her about amusement parks.

"_Number one reasons for break-ups!"_

* * *

*******

"**Arg! **I cannot make sleep and then the fact that I am 30 minutes early dress-up and all, So much for being excited." Sunako said to herself while looking at her wristwatch. She is waiting for Kyohei outside their house leaning at the stone fence.

"_And I'm feeling more anxious as the time passes by! Okay then Sunako Nakahara let's do the pre-date check."_

**Here's Sunako's List:**

Amusement Park List Schedule

10:00- Kyohei will fetch me.

10:30- Ride the roller coaster

….

11:30 –ride anchor's away

12:00- lunch (Eat the bentou that I made with Noi-chi)

…

7:00- Ride the Ferris wheel together

Sunako is really busy checking her list she did not even know that someone is approaching her from behind. She gasped when the paper in her hands suddenly snatched away from her hold.

"Um. At the meeting spot don't make such strange and suspicious actions or movements it is hard to get your attention back to reality if you do that again." Kyohei said while scanning the writings on the paper. "And so, what's this Sugar a very detailed schedule huh?" Kyohei teased while smirking at Sunako.

"AAH! DON'T LOOK!" Sunako said panically while snatching the paper away from Kyohei.

Kyohei put his both hand on the stone fence trapping Sunako in between his arms then he started to lean down against the shorter girl, "Wha— what do you think you're doing!"

"So Sugar you were this eager to have this date with me huh? This is not like you at all Sugar." Kyohei teased his girl friend even more making her blush really hard.

"**NO, IT JUST THAT—" **

"It just that what?"

"Shut up! And can you stop calling me Sugar!" Sunako said while pushing the taller man away from her, well this time Kyohei notices her dress.

"Oh, Sugar your outfit." Sunako is wearing a pink dress that reaches her knee then she has blue over coat same length as her dress and despite of the cold weather she is wearing a heels instead of boots or rubber shoes.

"Aren't your feet cold Sugar? Its November now and its currently winter do you want me to buy a close shoes for you?." Kyohei said while eyeing her two-inch heels.

"Uh this, Noi-chi said I don't have any shoes that suits with my dress so I wore this heels." Sunako explain while Kyohei started to chuckle.

"Hey what so funny?"

"Isn't this a part of your plan?" Kyohei asked while covering his mouth preventing himself from laughing out loud.

"What plan?" Sunako asked she really was clueless.

"**Your plan is to hold hands with me because Sugar chose to wear such uncomfortable shoes right? Don't worry I'll won't let you fall."** Kyohei said while holding Sunako's hand with his guiding her slowly to his car.

* * *

***

"I'm sorry, but inside the park prohibit carrying food inside." The girl in the counter said when she notices the lunch box on Sunako's paper bag. After hearing the girl's statement Kyohei immediately turn to take a peak on what is inside Sunako's bag.

"You made that." Kyohei asked as if he was surprise while Sunako just nodded in disappointment her effort is wasted.

"**The attempt of Success of this date has brought on a crisis early"**

* * *

***To be Continue ***

* * *

**Review Please**


	29. Book 2: Mad

**Black Mail II**

**Ethereal Heiress**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower, some ideas included in this chapter is from Kyou Koi wo hajimemasu by Kanan Minami. However, some of the part of this chapter is from my ideas.**

**Just to clarify things out, last chapter I forgot to add this to my disclaimer, actually last chapter 29 I also got the ideas of 'Splitsville' and 'Amusement park-bentou' date thing to Kanan Minami's work. Do not worry this is the last time I will get an idea from this manga neither to other manga's. DO NOT SUE ME right away, PM me first to clarify things out. Okay thanks for reading this long disclaimer. 'Let's just have this common sense people this IS fan fiction we all write here for fun and entertainment' **

**However, I own Chisao, Sakura, Kanata and Kaname (Mrs. Kiriya and Yukie Kiriya included) because they are my OC**

**While Lacus Clyne, which is introduced on Chapter twenty-four is not mine she belong to Sunrise and BANDAI. She is from GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY I am just borrowing her from that Anime.**

**Special thanks to xPurplexEclipsex for reminding me.**

* * *

**BloodyXandra**

**rinoakim**

**anitsirhc **

**babynythia **

**For reviewing the all the chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Part 2**

"**The Anticipation of our first date, arguing for such petty things in our first date together might ruin things out."**

* * *

Kyohei and Sunako seated at the bench outside the amusement park in silence, the other one started to eat while the other one is sulking in embarrassment. "What's wrong with you Sugar just don't mind this and start to eat." Kyohei said surprisingly patiently while eating sushi but his words never cheer his girl friend up, Sunako just stared at her fist on her thighs and continue to struggle from her thoughts.

"_This is embarrassing! I can feel all the people's gaze in me. This was definitely the most embarrassing moment of my life. I think I don't want to go inside anymore." _Sunako thought animatedly this is definitely out of her character.

"_This is not like me at all!"_

_._

"Hey Sugar let's go." Kyohei said snapping bringing the amethyst-eyed girl back in reality Sunako look up to her boy friend only to see him standing up, and then she turned to look at the lunch box only to see it empty.

Sunako's eyes widen, "You, you eat it all!"

.

"Duh, baka what do you think? I ate it because you prepared it for me. So let's go." Kyohei said holding Sunako's wrist dragging her inside the amusement park.

"Hey wait the lunch box!"

"Don't mind it I would just buy you new one as soon as we get out of this." Kyohei said nonchalantly while dragging his girl friend.

"Hey wait don't drag me like this! _arg didn't he remember that I am wearing __**heels**__! Damn."_

* * *

***

"So this is how commoners do to their date." Kyohei said as he looks excitedly at the booth games nearby. "Is that supposed to mean anything? And oh let's ride the roller coaster there!" Sunako pointed out at their right.

"What do you think Kyohei?" She said looking back to her companion only to see her back completely empty. "Eh, where the hell?" Sunako look at her surrounding to search for the blond-lad then after a few seconds of looking. Her eyes caught yellow; it was Kyohei with a little girl who is currently crying really hard.

"What's wrong with her Kyohei?" Sunako asked worriedly while looking at the little girl.

"She's lost and she is looking for her mom and dad." Kyohei said while patting the girl's head soothingly trying to comfort the girl from crying.

"I— lost my mom – and dad…I cannot see them anymore –Hwaah!!!" The girl said while sniffing and crying loudly.

"Don't worry okay; we will look for your parents okay? So stop crying." Kyohei said while lifting the girl up carrying her in the process. These actions made Sunako look at her boy friend in surprise. "_Is this true? The world will come to its end already. This is the first time I saw Kyohei's face like that—really serious."_ Sunako thought while watching Kyohei as he tries to comfort the crying girl.

"**Sugar common here give me your hand."** Kyohei called out for Sunako while offering his hand to her. While Sunako just stared at his hand making the boy slightly annoyed, "This is not the right time to act like that Sugar let's go." Kyohei said holding Sunako's hand with his left hand this gesture made them like a happy family. Kyohei holding her hand like this while he was carrying the little girl in his arms. It seems like a dream.

.

* * *

*******

"Where we going Kyohei? How can we find her parents?" Sunako asked while eyeing the sleeping girl on Kyohei's broad shoulders.

**(A/N: Kyohei and Sunako are still holding their hands together. Swoon: they really look good together don't yah thing?")**

Sunako turned to look at Kyohei and she felt that he was squeezing her hand reassuringly, looking at Kyohei's face this up close making her realize that Kyohei really _is_ Handsome. Especially, when he had the serious look that made him more, look so hot and mysterious at the same time, nobody would think that he was a former playboy.

"Sorry, if we cannot follow your schedule anymore."

Sunako shook her head in disagreement while she look down to hide her blush, "No, its okay I really don't mind at all."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for what? You do not have to say that I understand. To tell you the truth I am worried about her. By the way what is her name?" Sunako asked

"She said her name is Yukie Kiriya."

"You know Kyohei I cannot really believe this thing is happening I am so happy that I am seeing this part of you, this different part of you that I didn't see for the past five years since junior high." Sunako said while smiling to herself.

"**It's all thanks to you, you changed everything to me."** Kyohei said sincerely while looking directly to Sunako's amethyst eyes. Their staring moment is cut, when they heard someone shouting Yukie's name.

"YUKIE!"

"She must be her mom Kyohei."

Kyohei smiled, "Yeah, surely." He said while putting the girl down to the floor.

"YUKIE!! OH THANK GOD YOUR SAFE!"

"MOM! I am so scared!" Yukie said hugging her mom's waist.

"Oh I am so— sorry, your dad and I was really worried, oh thank you guys for helping my daughter and I am really sorry for trouble." The woman said bowing her head to thank Sunako and Kyohei.

"It's not a trouble at all Mrs. Kiriya, it's a pleasure for the both of us to help Yukie right Sugar?" Kyohei said looking at Sunako while giving her a small squeeze. **"So you two are married?"** Mrs. Kiriya said while looking at their connected hand.

Sunako immediately turned red in embarrassment while Kyohei nearly rubbed the back of his head, **"Well how I wish were married but no I am still her boy friend, but someday I would like to marry her and to keep her by my side."** Kyohei said making Sunako look at him.

If Kyohei did not stop to talk sweet things about her, she would really fall for him really hard. "_Arg, this is too embarrassing!"_ Sunako thought as she nearly cup her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Oh Miss, you have such a wonderful husband to be, how I wish all other guy is like you Mr.?"

"**I am Kyohei and she is my girl friend Sunako."** Kyohei said while winking at Sunako

* * *

***

"_And then in the end, the date is total failure. Yeah I know that we actually help someone but how about our date. Arg, we really did not do anything the whole day! We just ate lunch and seat at the bench doing nothing while we talk about our respective friends. So by the way, now where are we? Ah right Kyohei leave me for a minute to buy something while I was here all alone with my two feet sore from walking. DAMN! I should remember not to wear heels in winter it is so cold and uncomfortable! Hell, I won't wear Heels anymore!" _Sunako thought while sighing deeply, her feet was sore and she think it would break in any minute now suddenly she felt something thrown to her. It was a crumple piece of paper.

"Hey what do you think you're doing, I thought you buy something?"

"I should be the one to ask you that what the hell you are doing. Don't you know that I am calling your name five times already?" Kyohei said irritably while kneeling down in front of Sunako.

"What is that? And what are you doing?" Sunako asked when she noticed the box that he was carrying.

Kyohei look up with annoyed expression with his face, "What do you think? Give me your stupid feet baka." He said opening the box revealing a pair of white rubber shoes.

"Eh, what's that?!" Sunako asked with eyes widen in surprise.

"What do you think? I am trying to help you to ease the pain in your feet." Kyohei said still irritated and annoyed that Sunako kept her pain from him all along.

"Eh, but this is your shoes and it won't fit me." Sunako said while watching Kyohei help her to wear his oversize shoes to hers.

"_He…he went back to the parking lot just to give me this…"_

"Just use this for awhile…after this we will buy you shoes that suit your dress." Kyohei said while seating beside Sunako.

"Are you mad?"

"**Yes, I am mad! You did not tell me that you are in pain not until you did not take it anymore! Didn't you realize how you made me so worry about you when you suddenly tripped yourself a while ago?"** Kyohei said irritably while Sunako look at him,

"_He really is mad; do I really make him worry like this? He really is cute when he started to get serious and such."_ Sunako thought while she started to chuckle lightly.

"And why you're laughing? It's not even funny." Kyohei said still annoyed and pissed off.

"**I'm sorry I made you worried Kyohei."**

This words made Kyohei's heart flutter, it was like this, Sunako Nakahara is extremely different from the other girls. The most special one, Sakura is just nothing for him even though her confession did that make him change his mind. He will not let Sakura jeopardize their relationship.

_**He will protect Sunako and that is a promise.**_

* * *

**[TBC]**

* * *

**Please Review!**


	30. Book 2: The Four of Them

**Black Mail II**

**Ethereal Heiress**

*******

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot and the OC characters. Chisao, Yuri, Kaname, Sakura, Kanata and Yukie Kiriya.

**Authors Note:** thanks by the way for those who reviewed and well to clarify things out Kaname and Kyohei are **Fraternal Twins or dizygotic** which means **(Non-identical)**

**Thank you to all my reviewer.**

* * *

*******

**Chapter 3 Part 2 **

**The Four of Them**

* * *

*******

**.**

"Kyohei, I don't want us to part ways like this." Sunako said with a frown in her face while her hands balled in to fist, well since the incident back on the amusement park Kyohei is giving her a cold silent treatment. He really is angry

"What do you mean? Just go down, it's really late now go inside your house." Kyohei said while motioning to her house. They are currently inside the car, parked in front of Nakahara Residence it has been 15 minutes since they arrived here but he still did not talk to her.

"Kyohei stop being so childish and just talk to me okay! I am really, really sorry about my feet okay?! I just kept it in myself because I do not want to trouble you. You see, I trouble you enough since the very first seconds that we step our foot back there. I am so embarrassed, I don't want to worry you anymore so I—" Sunako said without even stopping making Kyohei amused and chuckled.

"What so funny?!"

"You know this is the first time I saw you so work up like that, okay don't worry about this anymore I'm okay now."

"Really?" Sunako said looking at her boy friend.

"Yeah, but in one condition." Kyohei said smirking while he turn to look at Sunako at his right side.

"What condition?"

"**Well I want Sunako to initiate a kiss with me I don't like peck okay? I want it in passionate way**." this made Sunako gulped really hard, _what does he thinking? Me, initiate a kiss. But, how, I do not know how to kiss. I don't know what to do." _

"What now Sugar cannot even start how to kiss? You want me to teach you first?" Kyohei said teasingly making Sunako blush in embarrassment.

"Stop joking around!!"

"So why don't you start so we could go home now."

Sunako gulped really hard before deciding what to do, "Okay, can you please close your eyes for a moment."

"Guess I don't really have a choice." Kyohei muttered under his breath before closing his eyes.

"_Is this really Kyohei, he would really let his guard down like this for me? Closing his eyes just for me to kiss him. He really trusts me and I am so grateful that he trusts me."_ Sunako thought happily while leaning forward against Kyohei.

* * *

***

"Welcome back Young Master." The butler greeted Kyohei as he entered the Takano Mansion, their house is ridiculously huge, and it was easy to get lost. Yeah, their house is big but he cannot call it a home. How Ironic is it? They are incomplete; they are not even close enough to be a family.

Kyohei sighed as he fluffed himself at the velvet couch at the living room; he was tired but contented there is this small smile on his face. He slowly touches his lips remembering the kiss that he shared with Sunako. It was not like the kiss he shared with other girls, it is not just lust and desire or just for pleasure, to him the kiss that he shared with Sunako is meaningful, there is love and passion. Kyohei suddenly felt a rush of anger, his eyes widen when he heard a very familiar voice that just entered the living room.

"Oh, Young Master Kaname, welcome back home." The old helper greeted Kaname as she takes his luggage from him. "Yeah thanks Sana-san."

"Would you like Mango juice just like Young Master Kyohei said I bring to him?" Sana asked

"Kyohei is here?" Kaname said as he quickly look over the living room only to see the emotionlessly look that Kyohei is giving him. The twins just stared at each other for a while before Kyohei stood up planning to leave the house immediately, he cannot take to see or to live at the same house with his so called-brother. He just cannot take it even he already moved on.

"Kyohei, listen I."

"Sana, I'll be going to my unit I suddenly felt I cannot breathe here anymore." Kyohei said icily while picking up his keys over the counter walking passed to Kaname.

"But, Young Master I already told your father that you're going to stay here for a while." Sana said trying to make Kyohei stayed but failed. Kyohei walked out the house slamming the door shut behind him as the emphasis that he doesn't want to stay.

"Kyohei."

* * *

***

"Oh, there is no relaxing than taking a bath after the tiring day." Sunako said to herself before seating down at the edge of her bed with a towel clinging on her shoulder. Sighing deeply, this day is not as an ordinary day in her life. There is too many events had happened this day and she was sure to herself that she will not forget it. Suddenly, her phone started to ringing, she picked it up immediately.

"Hello."

"_Sugar, are you still awake?" _Kyohei said from the other line.

"Hai…why, where are you?" Sunako asked sensing the difference on Kyohei's voice.

"_I'm here outside your house…can you go down for awhile?" Kyohei said while Sunako immediately look outside her window. Only to see Kyohei holding his phone still wearing the clothes from their date\leaning his back on his car._

"Okay, I'm going down." Sunako said as she hung up the phone immediately getting her jacket hanging on the nearby chair then hurriedly went out of her room.

* * *

*******

"Kyohei, what happen are you okay?" Sunako asked Kyohei after minutes of silence they are currently leaning on his car. She look at Kyohei's face, he was sad, she was 100% sure of it but why? "Sunako." Kyohei started solemnly, it was as if he was thinking to something, clouding his mind with uncertainty.

"**Can you spend a night with me just the two of us alone."** It was not a question he was not asking it was a request. Sunako's heart started to pound against her chest furiously, thinking that she is spending a night with Kyohei. _"Spend a night with Kyohei? Oh my god, what should I do?"_

"Don't worry I'm not going to do what you were thinking I just want someone to stay for a night, I left home for awhile and for the mean time I'm going to live at my bachelor's pad until my brother went back to New York." Kyohei said as he stand up straightly facing his girl friend holding her hand putting it on his chest making her feel his heart.

Sunako gasped as she felt Kyohei's heartbeat against her hand, it's the same as hers it was beating so fast.

"Kyohei."

"**Feel it? I think I am going crazy; you are the only one who can make my heart pound like this. It means that I really love you and I can assure you I will not do anything to you I respect you. So can you spend a night with me?"** Kyohei said sincerely making Sunako flutter; she cannot really believe what is happening.

"_Is this a dream? If this is a dream, I really don't want to wake up."_

Sunako look down as she nodded, "**Okay, then I'll spend a night with you."**

* * *

*******

Sunako look in awe, when she set her eyes at Kyohei's pad it has black and blue theme obviously designed for a man like him. He also has a velvet couch and a big flat screen in front. Fluffy velvet curtains hanging loose. Kyohei guide her through his customized king size bed with a pair of fluffy black pillows on it and a blue velvet blanket as the cover. The color of the wall is also has black and blue theme. Beside the bed has a luxurious bed stand**. "**So, this is your bachelor's pad?"

"Do you like it?" Kyohei said as he sat at the edge of the bed looking up to his girl friend standing in the middle of the room. "Yes, it was really beautiful…"

"Do you want anything? Food or drinks, you want pizza I'll call to make a delivery." Kyohei said picking up the wireless phone on the nightstand. Sunako nodded, "Yes, I want Hawaiian how about you."

Kyohei chuckled, **"If my girl said Hawaiian then it would be Hawaiian."** This made Sunako blush. "_Damn this is just a dream right? I am so embarrass I think I just want to melt"_ Sunako thought as she cup her reddening cheeks. Kyohei sighed as he approaches Sunako kneeling down in front of her.

"Kyohei?"

Kyohei did not answer her but he hold her hands intertwining their hands together, then he look up to face her, **"Are you okay? Are you feeling awkward because we are only the people here? Do you want me to bring you home?"**

Sunako shook her head, "No, I'll stay here with you…I trusts you." Kyohei stood up, "Right, so you want to change clothes, wear my clothes for awhile okay?" he said scanning his wardrobe to pick up a t-shirt for Sunako to wear.

"Ah, you don't need to…I will just wear this."

"No, I insist…you cannot use that dress while you were sleeping…here." Kyohei said while giving the pair of white sweatshirt to Sunako and a white cargo pants. "This is the smallest that I have, I hope it would fit you."

"Oh, thanks."

_**Ding-dong**_

"Oh, the door bell."

"Maybe it was the pizza…I'll pick it up, just dress here call me if you need help okay?" Sunako nodded while watching Kyohei shut the door behind him. After, Kyohei leaved the room. This was the time that Sunako let out her breathe, "_Oh god, it was like he was sucking the oxygen in my body…it was like the insides squeezing her heart, whenever Kyohei is around her, and it was hard to breathe."_

* * *

*******

**Ding-Dong**

"Wait a minute okay." Kyohei said in annoyance why does the man behind his door is pressing the doorbell impatiently the ring of the bell is ringing inside his ears and its making him deaf. Kyohei slowly twisted the doorknob opening it widely, he was about to boast his annoyance to the offender but stopped, his eyes widen for a seconds but slowly it narrowed dangerously. His eyes never leave the two enraging people he ever met.

"What do you two think you're doing here?" Kyohei said icily his eyes showing his fury towards them.

"Kyohei, Sakura and I are here to talk about things out." Kaname started while hugging the tears stained Sakura.

"I don't have any business for you two so just leave." Kyohei attempt to close the door but Kaname put his hand on the doorframe preventing him from closing the door.

"Kyohei hear us first."

"Shut up just get out of my sight, I don't want to see you especially that girl in your arms." Kyohei said in fury while clenching his fist.

"Kyohei please let's talk! I don't want to lose you forever…please let's talk." Sakura said hoarsely while tears streaming down her face.

"Kyohei, please." Kaname said looking at his twin pleadingly.

"For, Sakura."

"Look, I don't care even you leave me because you have leukemia. I just don't want to hear anymore lies… Sakura you're special to me— _before _but you chose to break my heart when you lied to me."

"But I did that because I don't want to hurt you…I think I will die back then so I leave you…that's the only option left for me that time." Sakura said clutching at Kyohei's jacket.

Kyohei sighed deeply anger building up, "Then you should have told me back then…that's your mistake and I've had enough of you and you're lies so just go I don't want to see you anymore."

"**No, I won't…I love you!!! I love you… please don't do this to me…I love you so much!"** Sakura said sobbing really hard on Kyohei's chest while clutching on his shirt tightly.

"Sakura, were over…ever since you chose to leave so let go before I forgot that you're a girl." Kyohei said containing his anger.

"Please, Kyohei hear me please I…"

"**I HAD ENOUGH SAKURA**!" Kyohei roared in anger while he push Sakura away from him it is a good thing that Kaname is there to catch her.

Kaname glared at Kyohei, "Kyohei, Sakura is a girl and she is sick."

"Kyohei, is the pizza is already here?" Sunako asked as she arrives beside Kyohei, wrong timing because Sakura and Kaname already saw her. Sakura look at Sunako in shock, she was wearing Kyohei's oversize shirt that reaches her thighs showing Sunako's legs and for Sakura it's not that hard to guess what they did and the very idea shattering her heart.

(A/n: Sunako is wearing a short underneath)

* * *

**[TBC]**

* * *

**Ethereal Heiress: Whew, this is a very long chapter, contains 2000 and words 6 pages. I was so proud of myself that I finished this chapter this night. Take note I started to write the draft this afternoon 2:00 AM to be exact until 6:33 PM. So what do you think of this chapter guys?**

**Please Review!**


	31. Book 2: Rising Tensions

***Black Mail II***

**Ethereal Heiress**

* * *

**Author's Note:** hi guys I'm back!!! Well first, I saw the story stats of black mail and I was really surprise that there are too many people reading this fic. However, under the unknown circumstances there is only one review. Whew, why guys? Don't you love me anymore?

**Warning**: Short Chappy. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Wallflower, but I do own the plot ;) and the OC's

.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Part 2: **

**Rising Conflicts**

* * *

*******

There is this awkward silence enveloping the four of them, they are currently seating across each other, Sunako is the one does the talking while Kaname as being polite as he is, sharing and talk to Sunako while Sakura was just looking at Kyohei with sadness in her eyes. While Kyohei look serious and look at his side to avoid Sakura's gaze. "So, your Kyohei's girl friend." Kaname started breaking the awkward silence.

Sunako nodded, "Yeah, I am." She said as she took her seat beside Kyohei while she distributes their share of pizza. "And your name is?"

"Oh, I am Sunako Nakahara."

"So you're the infamous Sunako Nakahara that I've been hearing from Ranmaru." Kaname said while smiling. **"Oh, really what do you want now with her? You want to steal her away too?"** Kyohei interrupt rudely his eyes blazing in anger.

"Kyohei." This is the first time Sunako see how angry Kyohei was to his brother.

"Kyohei stop talking to me like that." Kaname said sternly there is this very awkward and dangerous aura can be sense in the air. "_Are they going to fight? This is not the right timing for this I have to do something before it's too late."_

"I will talk to you the way I want to…so after you eat just go home if you don't mind my girl friend and I wanted privacy if you know what I mean." Kyohei said as he stood up from his seat.

"Kyohei, wait where you going?" Sunako asked as she stood up to her seat.

"**To my room going to take a bath, I am not going out of the room not until the visitor's went home. It was really enraging to see people you don't want to see."** Kyohei said darkly while he slammed the door shut behind him.

"But, Kyohei."

"Just let him be…" Sakura said for the first time.

"Sakura…are you alright?" Kaname asked worriedly

"Let's go Kaname-kun I just have to talk with Kyohei-kun in private." Sakura said making Sunako look at her. _"She is going to talk with Kyohei privately?" _Sunako started to feel anxious why she has to talk with Kyohei alone. Why does she have to push herself to her boy friend? She doesn't get it at all."

"Kaname-kun, can you go first in the car for awhile don't worry I will follow you I just wanted to talk with Sunako-chan." Understanding what Sakura wanted him to do. He reluctantly went out of the unit leaving the two girls behind.

"Sakura-chan, I."

"**Sunako-chan, I just wanted to tell this to you…I won't give Kyohei up."** Sakura said with seriousness in her voice. _"What does she talking about? If I remember correctly she is the one who leave Kyohei behind."_

"**He is mine from the very beginning, till the end I won't give up…I love Kyohei I love him more than you do and no one can stop me to get what I want…"** Sakura continued giving Sunako a criticizing look.

* * *

*******

"_What's this feeling? It was as if I cannot breathe, why does she have to be like this…what is this feeling? As if something will happen…"_

* * *

***

"_**I love Kyohei, and I will steal him away from you that's a promise Sunako-chan."**_

**_._**

* * *

**[TBC]**

* * *

**Ethereal Heiress: Don't worry tomorrow I will make chapter longer!!! So for now please Review!!! I would like to know your reaction!!!!**


	32. Book 2: Lost Under The Heavy Rain

**Black Mail II**

**Ethereal Heiress**

*****

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I am getting tired of these do I have to write this every single time that I update. Oh well it's a common sense that I do not own anything related to Wallflower, if I own anything I am not going to fuss about writing like this and make this real. However, the OC's and the plot line of the story is all mine to own.

* * *

**Authors Note:** My current obsession is **Akira Toya!** Hahahahaha yeah I know I only re-watched the anime **Hikaru no Go** and saw Akira again…(SQUEAL) I fall in love with him again!!! **I LOVE AKIRA!!!** He inspire me…hehehehe yeah you think I am crazy now I cannot help it!!!!

* * *

***

**AKIRA TOYA ;) I simply adore him.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Part 2**

**LOST UNDER THE HEAVY RAIN**

* * *

***

"_What's this feeling? Why I am feeling this, no that won't happen…I won't let her tear us apart…"_

Sunako, brought back out of her thoughts when someone tapped her shoulder from behind when she turned around she saw Takenaga. **"Takenaga, what's up?"**

Takenaga smiled down to Sunako before he takes a seat beside her at the lounger, "**I should've be the one to ask you that, what's up Sunako? I heard to Kyohei that Kaname and Sakura visited you two at his pad. Is that the reason why you're feeling so melancholy?"**

"**I have to let this out, Takenaga can you keep this a secret from Kyohei you have to promise me."** Sunako said pleadingly she was really feeling anxious and she needed to tell someone before she explodes into thousands of pieces.

"**OKAY, Sunako you can count on me."**

* * *

***

Yuki lazily lay down on the couch putting his two arm underneath his head, **"AAH, its sooo boring!!! We cannot do anything but to stay inside the school because it's raining!!!"**

Ranmaru grinned slyly, he have a better idea to make their day more interesting than to watch the raindrops from above them, "**Then Yuki do you want me to call Susie-chan to make your life not that boring."** Yuki immediately stood up from his place lifting an accusing finger to Ranmaru, **"Stop joking around Ranmaru! Don't influence me like that!!!"**

Ranmaru cocked his eye brows, **"Me?, influence you."** Yuki nodded, **"Yup, it's because your 5 months older than me so that made you the influencer and I am the influence-e!"** this comment made Ranmaru stifle his laughter, **"You know Yuki that was the dummiest thing I ever heard from you! hahaha."**

"_I cannot believe that I have a hentai-thinker friend!"_

Yuki pouted, "**Na! Stop laughing at me will yah!!! It's true!"** Ranmaru stopped from laughing and look seriously to Yuki, **"What?!"** Yuki frowned he looks like he's gonna cry any time soon.

**(A/N: Poor Yuki)**

"**Yukinojo, your grounded for the whole month**!" Ranmaru said trying to mimic the voice of Yuki's father making the younger Toyama Yukinojo pale.

"**EH!!!"** Yuki's eyes widen in horror.

* * *

***

"**So that what happen."** Takenaga said while staring down at his coffee playing at the contents of it while he finished listening to Sunako**. "I am scared what if Sakura really mean all what she said what will happen to Kyohei and I?." **Sunako said looking at her folded hands clenching her fist so tight anxiously.

"**Don't worry Sunako I know Kyohei he won't let Sakura ruin things out…and as what I've heard from you…Sakura is not that kind of a girl…to steal a guy who has girl friend already but I think she is really desperate now." **Takenaga said deeply there is this deep meaning when he said Sakura is very _desperate_.

"_But why should've she feel desperate, what for?"_

"**Are you sure you don't want to ride with us? It's raining hard out here." Ranmaru queried while looking up at the dark cloudy horizon a very heavy droplets of water pouring down. "Yeah, Sunako-chan, go with us…"** Yuki added opening the window on his side from inside the car.

Sunako shook her head, "**No, Kyohei said he would fetch me so I will wait for him here." **

"**Oh, Kyohei? He didn't go to school today do you know why?" **Yuki asked while frowning **"It was really disappointing I really want to show him the new game I discovered…"**

"**Na, Yuki you would've just bore Kyohei to death if you want him to play GO… you idiot!"** Ranmaru said lazily while yawning damn he is tired teasing Yuki to the fact that their younger friend totally cry in front of him.

**(A/N: Don't seriously take my statement from the top…GO is a very exciting game!!! In addition, I love watching Hikaru no GO. I am sooo obsesses with GO right now. I just wanted to add that ;) PEACE, GUYS! )**

"**YADA!! GO is a mind game!!! I love it!! You will love it too Ranmaru!!! It's cool!!!" **Yuki protested anime style making the driver aka. Takenaga, Ranmaru and Sunako sweat drop.

"**Oh, well then we have to go Sunako-chan see you tomorrow!"** Ranmaru said while winking at Sunako, **"Yeah Sunako-chan be careful!!!"** Yuki waved good-bye to her while Takenaga just smile at her before he drove his car away.

Sunako sighed deeply as she seat at the bench in front of the Mori School Entrance, She is the only one left there except for the guards patrolling the whole area of the grand school, **"So now I have to wait here…" **Sunako look at her wristwatch it says 4:30.

"_That baka really is late! He said he would pick me up 4:15 where is he already? I cannot go home through walking because I left my umbrella at home…arg I should've let those guys bring me home!" _Sunako thought dejectedly while looking at the heavy rain pouring down the floor.

"**The rain is too heavy…I wonder when will this rain sto—** _**Gasped**__" _Sunako trailed off when someone from her behind covered her mouth, Sunako tried to break free from the assaulter's hold but she was overpowered the guy from her back is excessively strong for her. She tried to struggle, to shout for help but suddenly the hands keeping her from shouting removed on her mouth only to replace by a handkerchief…it was not an ordinary handkerchief. In it, there is a drug that made her mind spinning her eyes started to become heavy and her world started spinning and soon find herself losing consciousness, a total darkness envelopes her completely.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**;) hope you like the chapter guys! Sorry, Kyohei is not here in this chapter but I do promise I will add him at my next chappy!!! Btw, thanks for reviewing guys!!! You do know yourselves, I dedicate this chap to you!!!**

**I am currently addicted to Hikaru no Go, AGAIN! Most specifically to, Toya Akira ahahaha he is sooo HOT! He is mine okay?! in my dreams!!! Why? Can't I dream about it? At least in my dream he is mine!!! ;) JA!! This is for now…enough of me…**

**PS: HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THE RANMARU AND YUKI PART HEHE THEY ARE THE COMIC RELIEF OF THIS CHAPTER! ;) INFLUENCER AND INFLUENCEE :D**

**pLeAsE ReVieW!**


	33. Book 2: Kidnapped

**Revise Version**

**Black Mail II**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Part 2: **

"**KIDNAPPED (Part I)**

* * *

_**I **__feel so cold, very cold; it was as if my body is freezing to death what is this feeling? Am I going to die in this place? _"Hey stop day dreaming girl and watch us while we do you." one of the boy who was holding her hand said Sunako tried to struggle from their hold but their grip at her hands was tight, she cannot even move her legs because they tied it up as well.

Sunako glared at the four people in front of her except for those guys who's holding her back, "What do you want from me! Let go ouch your hurting me!" She said as the other guy from her back tighten the grip on her wrist twisting her arm from behind. All in all they are six guys who abducted her from school.

"Then stop struggling bitch!" the other guy said harshly but Sunako didn't even flinch she just look heatedly at the people before her, somewhat memorizing their faces for her revenge that she was plotting already inside her head. "So, this _is _the girl?" Sunako heard the other man asked to their leader with the skull printed on his bandana over his head, "Yeah, the girl Kyohei has got crazy for."

"But she looks really plain, I thought the famous Kyohei Takano type is a girl who's very beautiful and socialites like him, like _you're _sister not that _kind _of girl." The boy said making Sunako blood boil, what does this boy think he is. He is not even that handsome to give some criticizing look on her. **"Yeah, she's plain but maybe she was good in bed so that Takano guy is really crazy over this girl."** The man on her back said while touching her hair.

"Don't touch me!" Sunako said angrily, she felt an uncomfortable shiver down on her spine when the man touches her like that, and how dare them say that '_bed_' thing… Kyohei and I are not even doing _it_!

"Wow, this girl has guts…so what are you going to do now huh little girl…" The leader said while pulling the collar on Sunako's uniform upwards choking her in the process. "Let go— I cannot— breathe…"

"Hey boss chill…our boss said we just have to scare her…"

"SHUT UP! I am your leader here and I don't care whatever she _tells_ us what to do!" The leader roared in anger while still pulling Sunako's collar upwards. Sunako's breath become more frantic, gasping for the lack of oxygen… she is choking, the guy is choking her to death.

"_Is this my end?"_

_**BLAG!!**_

Sunako, was thrown at the floor, gasping for air; desperately sucking for air…her hair is like a curtain covering her face sweat slowly pouring down her face. "_Who is their real leader? He said __**SHE**__…could it be…Sakura. But why, doing this to me…did she really want me dead just to steal Kyohei away from me? _**Ah**." Sunako snapped out of her train of thoughts when the leader grabbed a bunch of her hair pulling her upwards, he was pulling her hair roughly, making her wince in pain.

"You know what, you're such a waste, Kyohei will just dump you after using you for sex…don't you realize that?" The man said while gripping her hair tightly almost painfully but Sunako being brave as she is…she didn't show any hint of being hurt, Sunako just continue to look at the guy coldly. "What now lady say something…to save your beloved's face." He said mockingly

"Kyohei is not that type of man!! He is a good man even though he is not a good person he does have a good heart inside of him…so don't say such things towards him because, YOU don't know him at _all_!" Sunako said gaining an amuse laugh from the six people around her.

"That's where you were wrong, he is a _murderer!_ He killed my sister!! After using her for one night pleasure!" the leader said angrily slapping Sunako hard on her face leaving a red mark on her cheeks, Sunako tasted blood, her lips was _bleeding_.

"What do you mean he killed your sister?"

"My sister loved him…that bastard but that guy Kyohei Takano leaved her after having sex with her! She was so devastated, they only dated for a week my sister told me, but she totally love him but what did he do? He killed her! Don't you know what happened after that?! She fall on a depression…she killed herself by hanging herself on her room!" The man revealed making Sunako stunned, her eyes widen at the revelation that she just heard,_**is that possibly be true**__. Kyohei did that…ruining someone's life just for his own pleasure. Nevertheless, you know his history Sunako this is not the time to doubt him…you trust him and that is all that matters…I won't believe in anyone not until Kyohei tell me himself the truth…_

"I do not believe you, you're lying! Kyohei will never do such thing! **OUCH**…" Sunako said in pain they are twisting her hand to hard it was as if her arms are going to break, she tried to struggle but she was rewarded by another painful slap, Sunako was sure that slap will give her a nice purplish bruise after. "I'm not saying this to make you believe…I'm telling you this story because, you'll die like my sister done to herself…" He said darkly making Sunako's heart pound against her chest.

"_Die, like his sister done to herself? What will happen to me, is this really my end?"_ Sunako thought as fear started to overwhelm her senses, Sunako started to panic, her body trembling in fear.

"_Dying? Death? I don't want to die…" _Sunako said as her eyes wide shut while she felt a cool substance pressing at the side of her head.

_**Click—**_

"_Oh my god, it was a gun…pointed on my head this is it I'm going to die…"_

"I pity you girl, you won't see your beloved Kyohei till the very last time…" The leader said sadistically while pressing the head of his gun on Sunako's head. "Boss, is this rope and chair will do?" the other man said while presenting the two object.

The leader nodded, "Yeah that will do…put a blind fold on her…" his order was immediately granted the other guy put a blind fold over Sunako's closed eyes. This is the moment where Sunako felt that she was in death row like Marie Antoinette executed by guillotine but her case is very different from hers…she is going to get killed without any legal reason.

Sunako felt hot tears started to stream down her face, she really wants to fight back and beat the shit out of those men but she cannot even move. There is this shackles on her feet, they cuff her hands tightly and she was blindfolded she felt like a convicted murderer who is in death row.

All Sunako can hear is her heart beating rapidly against her chest and the cold head of the gun pointed at her… in a matter of seconds or minutes she would finally face her _**death**_…

"Start to pray now lady…in the count of 10 all of your sufferings will come to an end…" Sunako gulp really hard in a matter of 10 seconds…10 freaking seconds and she was _finish!_

_**10— **_The man started to count

"_This is it…I don't even have a chance to see Kyohei one last time…I thought we have this long time to be together but I guess I was wrong…"_

_**9— **__"I'm scared…I will miss my brother even if he was really naughty I still love him…I will miss my parents even if they were always away…I will miss my best friend Noi…all the times we spend together from our childhood until now…"_

_**8—**_

_**7—**_

"_I will miss Yuki and his childish antics, it's a shame that I don't have this chance to meet Machiko—_

_**6—**_

_**5—**_

"_I will miss Ranmaru…and his charm…and his cheesy pick up lines…"_

_**4—**_

"_I will miss Takenaga…his calm face, his advices…it's very shame that I cannot attend his wedding…"_

_**3—**_

"_And Kyohei, I will miss his smile and laugh…I don't even have a chance to say…_

_**2—**_

_That—_

_**1—**_

"_**I Love him…"**_

_**BANG**_

A Gunshot suddenly heard echoing at the completely empty warehouse

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**What do you think guys? Please REVIEW! ;)**


	34. Book 2: Way of Protecting

**BLACK MAIL III**

**Ethereal Heiress**

* * *

**E.H- Hello guys this is the season 3 of Black Mail and this was the final season so prepare for the hardcore ending of this fic! Thanks for the reviews and to your never-ending support everyone!**

* * *

Thanks to my awesome reviewers! **Vampirebookaddict, Bunni16, BloodyXandra**- This is just the 3rd day since i updated this fic but I have this inspiration to upload another chapter so check this out! ;) and special thanks to **Anitsirhc- **_is that even the right spelling of that? LMAO_

* * *

**Season III**

**~Darkest Hour~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Part 3**

Way of Protecting

(Rewrite)

* * *

_**Bang**_

_**Crash**_

_**The gun was thrown at the other side of the room**_

**_"Aah That hurt!" Someone groan_**

**_._**

Sunako's eyes wide shut, waiting for her death to come but nothing happen…she should be lying on the floor right now with her blood pooling down her body but in a weird circumstances nothing happen to her. Thankfully, but how, what happen? She should have dead by now. "Who— who are you AAH!" there is a riot happening before her eyes but unfortunately Sunako cannot see it. "_What's happening? I cannot see…"_

"Yuki come and help here!" Sunako snapped her eyes open underneath the cloth that covering her eyes, "_I know that voice – it was Ranmaru! They've come and rescue me…"_

"Right!! I'll be there!"

"Hey who are you!"

"None of your business!" Ranmaru said while punching the guy square on his face.

"_Yuki…comes to rescue also…even if it's not his forte to fight…"_

_Punch—_

_Scream—_

_Kick—_

_Shove—_

_Crash—_

That is all Sunako can hear, "_I want— I want to hear…Kyohei's voice…I wanna hear his voice…I want to see him…" _

"Kyohei! Hurry up and get Sunako out of that ropes were going to finish these guys for you." _it is Takenaga's voice…I am so glad but I want to…hear his voice…I wanna…before I…_

Suddenly, Sunako felt relieve the ropes and shackles was been release but the blindfold is still there. "Kyo— Kyohei…" Sunako said weakly while attempting to take the blindfold off her but her hands was intercept by Kyohei's hand.

"**Don't"** Kyohei said while holding Sunako's hand with his.

"Kyohei…"

"I don't want you to see me…"

"But— but why…"

"Just do what I say!" Kyohei said sternly, there is hint of authorization on his voice Sunako cannot do anything but to obey she was too tired— beyond tired to argue with her boyfriend— she just let darkness consume her senses.

* * *

Sunako opened her eyes by the bright sunlight, she averted her eyes putting her arm atop of her head to avoid the light she steady her eyes on something until her blurry sight become normal. She attempt to sit up but pain overwhelmed her whole body. "Hey, Sunako-chan just stays still for awhile…you need rest."

"Yuki…why— what happened where am I?"

"Sunako-chan, I'm so worried about you!" Noi said while tears stained.

"You're in the hospital…" Ranmaru said while leaning at the wall with his arms across his chest. Sunako look at the entire room seeing Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru having this worried and serious face but something or rather someone is missing.

"Where is— where is Kyohei?" this question made the trio look at each other, they gave her a sympathetic look.

"Kyohei said he's going home…" Takenaga said while closing his book putting it on his lap. "_Yeah, after the beating that Kyohei gave to that guy he really needs to take a rest, he beat the guy up until it passes out. Kyohei is beyond furious about what happen to Sunako."_

"Last night… I wanted to see him but he refuses to because he does not want me to remove the blindfold and now he's…" Sunako said while tears stream down her face.

"Sunako-chan…"

"Last night— I was really scared…I thought I was going to die…I'm scared that I won't see you guys anymore…especially my parents…and Kyohei…I was really…scared" Sunako sobbed into tears while Noi hug her best friend. Beyond the close doors, Kyohei is listening to their conversation his bangs covering his eyes while balling his bleeding fist tightly in anger.

* * *

Three days later Sunako finally went out of the hospital, but she has not seen Kyohei for four days, _"What's wrong? Why didn't he even visit me?" _Sunako thought she was currently standing in front of the front porch of their house holding her cell phone trying to call Kyohei.

_(Note: there's still bandage on her head, and there's this purplish bruise on both side of her face)_

"Sunako."

"Kyohei…" Sunako said she felt happy finally she saw Kyohei but her happiness fade away when she met Kyohei's very serious face.

"Come with me for a second." Kyohei said without even giving her a glance as he continue to walk forward Sunako obeyed and follow her boy friend.

"Kyohei…I why didn't you…"

"I want to end this…" Kyohei said casually making Sunako's eyes widen in surprise, did she hear it right? Kyohei is breaking up with me…

Kyohei started to walk away, "_Well that's it? He's not even telling me the reason why we're breaking up."_

"Why?" Sunako's voice is cracking she can feel her heart was tearing apart.

"Because, I said so…relationship with you is boring I need to find another excitement in life so good bye." Kyohei said as if his words are nothing to him with that Kyohei walk away without even giving his _ex_-girlfriend a glance.

"Why you're doing this?! You said you'd protect me but then you're…" Sunako said in tears, why this is happening to her, she never cried like this before.

_"You never interest me anymore so I'm dumping you already so stay away from my life and I'll stay away from yours."_

that words was like a tape recorder playing repeatedly on Sunako's mind**, "We're...over..."**

_"As what I've said...I'm going to protect you...and this is my way of protecting"_

* * *

**_[TBC]_**

* * *

wHAT do you think guys? too much Angst yes I know! PleAse RevieW!


	35. Book 3: Love Triangle

**YR: Oh hey! I'm back guys, sorry for the looong delay…**_**LMAO **_I already changed my pen name yeah I know again… It is Yuzuru Renge!

I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of Black Mail.

btw, if you cannot still remember me, my former pen name was Ethereal Heiress waaa..

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Wallflower, but I own the plot ;)

* * *

**BOOK 3: CHAPTER 1:**

**LOVE TRIANGLE**

* * *

**W**hat is happening to me? I am so horrible right now...the hole in my chest…it seems like it's getting bigger and bigger ever since that day…_**NO**_. Remembering that day makes me cry _over and over again_. Why does my heart have to feel this…?

This_ pain_

I cannot take this…

_Anymore _

In everyday, I see him acting as if nothing happened…makes me feel something painful in my chest. Why do I have to feel this…why do I have to love him so much…

_Why_

This sadness within me

.

It is driving me _**insane**_…

.

Why I have to feel this pain...why? Why do I have to see him happy? Why do I have to love him this much…

Why do I have to make myself miserable… why do I have to cry for him this _much_…

I _love_ him so much…

I love him so _goddamn_ much…

.

Why…

Why does he have to_ break_ my heart?

…

_Why?_

.

..

* * *

"Here…" Sunako turned around only to see Takenaga offering her his handkerchief, Sunako smiled half-heartedly at the raven-haired boy before getting the handkerchief on his hands. Takenaga leaned on the wall both hands on his pockets. "I felt so pathetic…" Takenaga heard her said while wiping her tears with his hanky. "I never been this hopeless before…I'm so angry at myself right now. I really am stupid to feel like this…I shouldn't love him like this…if not then I'm not this broken…I really don't know what to do right now Takenaga…it hurts to see him…it hurts…" Sunako said as tears stream down her face clutching the handkerchief on her hand tightly.

Takenaga chose not to answer her he just kept silent for a while…he felt so guilty right now…he does know why Kyohei broke up with Sunako but he chose not to tell her the truth. Moreover, for the fact that he promise Kyohei not to tell Sunako what is the real reason why his best friend broke up with her. "Takenaga…what should I do? Tell me please…" Sunako said as she felt her heart is again tearing apart. Sunako gasped, she just found herself lock on Takenga's arms…the hug makes her even want to cry…she felt so overwhelmed by the feeling… "Just cry…don't forget I'm always here…by your side I won't leave you I promise." Takenaga said as he hugs Sunako tightly on his arms this is the only thing he can do for the girl right now.

Right now

He _**is**_ Sunako's shoulder to cry on…

..

* * *

"I'm so worried…Kyohei please tell us what's happening…Sunako-chan is been crying…she loves you." Yuki said almost in tears while Kyohei still scanning the magazine on his hands absentmindedly. Ranmaru cannot take it anymore and snatch the magazine away from Kyohei's hands. "Kyohei this _is_ enough we have to know the truth! After Sunako's kidnapping you broke up with her then now you're telling us that Sakura and you got together again and have a plan to get married…how sick are you! Were NOT dumb not to realize what is happening! Tell us what is happening! How about Sunako!" Yuki stared at Ranmaru, shock from his friend's sudden outburst.

..

Kyohei glared at Ranmaru, standing up, "I don't care what you think…Sunako and I nothing to do with all of you." he was about to walk away when he saw Takenaga and Sunako at the veranda not so far away from their groups lounger hugging each other. He felt something surge on his chest when he saw them hug like that…he balled his fist in anger but then what's the reason for him to get angry…he broke up with her so what, if Sunako hug Takenaga…

It is _not_ of his business anymore…

"_**Right?"**_

Trying to forget the scene he witness before him, he continue to walk away and never even dare to look back.

...

* * *

**T**he four people inside the lounger are now not on the mood to talk to each other, the tension lingered in the air. Kyohei is playing with his cell phone tossing it like a coin on his hands, leaning on the wall beside the bar. Takenaga is serious reading his book as if nothing is happening. While, Ranmaru for the first time is brooding…he doesn't have appetite for girls these days…on the other hand, Yuki is pouting and frowning miserably on the corner…he does want to talk to Kyohei about Sunako but then he doesn't know how to approach Kyohei who doesn't look like he was affected on this situation. The tension is driving him insane already.

.

Yuki is about to voice his irritation when Kyohei beat him to it, "I _saw_ you two yesterday Takenaga." He said dangerously, his back facing Takenaga. "What do you mean?"Takenaga asked plainly eyes still glued on his book.

.

"**Stay away from**_** her **_**Takenaga**." Kyohei commanded sternly, Yuki and Ranmaru was stunned what the hell is _happening_? What the hell are they talking about…did Takenaga know why Kyohei and Sunako broke up?

"I don't know what you were talking about Kyohei." Takenaga said plainly as he close the book on his hand as he stood up readying himself to go. "Stay away from her I mean it Takenaga."

.

**"Stay fucking **_**away**_** from her…"**

**..**

"You broke up with her…so meaning Sunako is single again..Meaning I can do whatever I want to do…with her…Sunako is not your possession...And she is my friend so you can't make me stay away from her." Yuki is stunned this is the first time they heard Takenaga sound so determine what the fuck is happening?

Kyohei scoffed in anger unconsciously balling his fist in fury, "Kyohei, don't you remember what I told you last time? When you decided to ask Sunako out? Don't you remember, I even told you good luck…Sunako is a very special girl so how did you manage to shatter her just like that?" Takenaga said as he slammed the door shut, leaving the enrage Kyohei behind.

**BAM !**

**.**

"Eh…" Yuki's eyes widen as he witness Kyohei's anger…blood dripping down his fist…as he punched the wall really hard…leaving a crack on the wall.

**"Damn it!"** Kyohei curse out loud.

_"It's not it Takenaga, you don't understand..." _

..

* * *

**"You're not crying?" **Sunako turned around seeing Takenaga, she smiled at him before looking back to her work, and "Well you'll be disappointed because I cannot cry now…my tears are all dried up.," Sunako said cheerfully, as she continued to sketch her project.

Takenaga leaned against the wall, "Really?" Sunako nodded, "Of course I am…crying is not an option to me right now I have to be strong and get over him…like what he said he'll forget about me and I'll forget about him as well…were just even now."

.

"So, you can say now that you don't love him anymore?" Takenaga said casually as she look at Sunako…he knows that Sunako is just masking her real emotions and feelings, trying to hide her pain behind her fake smile and cheerfulness. Sunako laugh nervously, "Of course I can say that I don't love him anymore! Really, I don't love him anymore…I don't…really…" Sunako started to tremble, her hands started to shake stopping her tears from falling.

.

"So, you completely forgot about him?"

**"**_**Please stop…please stop saying his name…Stop…talking about him…"**_

**.**

**"**_**Please just stop…"**_

"Do you know that Kyohei and Sakura—

**"Sto— stop…"** Sunako whispers as she look down, trembling as her tears started to fall.

"Sunako…"

.

Sunako look up at Takenaga tears running down her cheeks, "I'm sorry I— I just sorry I cannot help myself…my tears just started to fall on its own…I—" Takenaga smiled gently at Sunako as he lifted her chin to face him with his thumb wiping her tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Takenaga…"

.

"I know, I cannot replace Kyohei in your heart but I want you to know that…I love you and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy again…I swear to you that I will bring your smile back…and I also promise that I will protect you no matter what it takes…"

.

Sunako blush as she look away from Takenaga, "Takenaga, what are you saying I—"

I _**know **_

You _still _love Kyohei

However, _**please **_

_**.**_

Let _**me **__**love you**_**…**

.

Let me be _**with **_**you…**

* * *

**YR: **_GASP! _WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW? HAHAHA dont worry, the triangle between KYOHEI-SUNAKO-TAKENAGA Won't be so long...okay...

Please leave a review. I badly wanted to know your reactions, Suggestions is accepted. waa


	36. Book 3: Love Square

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Wallflower, but I own the OCs and the Plot, Some Ideas are from Meteor Garden. So dont sue. =)

**Authors NOte**: I leave a Sneak Peak so, Stop and Read it before you review, hOPefully!

* * *

**Book 3: Chapter 2:**

**Love Square**

* * *

Sunako sighed deeply her eyes staring at the empty space she is currently standing not so far away from the amusement park where Kyohei and her held their first date she don't know why but her feet just drag her to that place. She cannot help herself but to feel an aching pain within her, she clutches the hem of her shirt as her hand started to tremble. She remembered the time when they first set their foot there. Sunako shook her head as she slapped her forehead

.

"_No…stop…"_

"_Stop thinking about him will you!"_

_._

"_Just stop!" _Sunako thought as she scolded herself, there is no reason why she have to think about him and reminisce their past. Past is past and you cannot do anything about it. There is _no_ chance for them to…

_._

_To what?_

_To be together anymore…_

_._

"What are you doing here at this time?" Sunako gasped as the man behind her tap her shoulder.

Takenaga chuckled, "You don't have to be stiff…it's just me…" Sunako turn around to face Takenaga, "Eh, why— why you're here Takenaga I…" Sunako doesn't know what to do or what to think she don't know but when Takenaga confess to her the other day she started to feel awkward when he is around. "Takenaga, what are you doing here?" Takenaga shrug his shoulders, "You don't know?"

Sunako cock her head clueless on what he was talking about, "What do you mean Takenaga?"

"My family owns this amusement park." Takenaga said casually as he seated at the nearby bench in front of the baffled Raven-haired girl. "Your— your family own this?"

Takenaga nodded, "It's starting to get so warm."

"Yeah, your right it's so warm…" Sunako agreed as she sat beside Takenaga but she assured to herself that she would keep some distance with Takenaga from now on, after all she was still shock about his confession the truth she does not even know if Takenaga really love her.

"Let's go?" Takenaga said as he stood up offering his hands to Sunako.

Sunako look up to Takenaga, "To what?" instead of answering Takenaga just gave her a smile.

…

* * *

Sunako look around the café wondering why they were drinking some hot coffee in a hot summer night, "Um, Takenaga anou about the last time I—" Sunako stuttered she doesn't even know what to say but she have to clear things out, she does want to know what Takenaga was thinking when he said those words to her. Takenaga slowly settled down his cup of coffee,

"I can wait." He said sincerely.

"Bu— but I…"

"I understand, so I won't rush you…I just have to wait for your heart to heal and that's that…" Sunako look down to her hands, "_Wait for me to heal? What does suppose to mean? I don't even know if I can move on that fast."_

"I want to go to the hot spring."

"Eh, hot spring? Its summer now why hot spring?" _Takenaga sometimes is weird better to take a note of that_, Sunako thought to herself as she sweat drop anime style.

"I just suddenly wanted to go there…"

.

"Oh hey is that Takenaga-kun!" Sunako and Takenaga turn their gaze around, when they did they saw Sakura clinging to Kyohei's arms. Sunako cannot help herself but give Kyohei a lingering glance he doesn't look happy, he's face is unreadable as if he doesn't want to be there at the first place.

..

"Sakura." Takenaga uttered as he stood up, Sakura wave her hand to Takenaga well aware about Sunako's presence, "Oh hi Takenaga-kun, "Sunako-chan…" Sakura said as she gave them her sweetest smile while Kyohei just look away.

.

"What brings you here?" Takenaga asked Sakura

"Kyohei-kun and I are having a date…" Sunako look down as she heard what Sakura just said she looks happy…

.

"_They're dating? I— I don't know about this…what's with this feelings…no you cannot cry now…not in front of Kyohei…"_

"Dating?"

.

Sakura nodded happily, "Yep, So you two having a date as well?"

"Let's go." Kyohei finally said he was about to drag Sakura out of the restaurant when Takenaga stop them from going, "You may join us…" he offered as he grab two chairs from another table then he grab his chair and seat beside Sunako

..

"_Takenaga what are you doing?"_

_._

Sakura turned to look at Sunako, "Is it okay to you Sunako-chan, were not disturbing you and Takenaga-kun right?"

Sunako look away as she tries not to look at Kyohei, "Ye— yes its o— okay…" Sunako stuttered trying not to sound that she was about to cry her hands shaking and trembling she doesn't know why but Sakura and Kyohei's presence makes her feel so terrible.

When the two newcomers finally settled in Takenaga finally broke the awkward silence, "So, you two started dating again." Sakura beamed at the topic hugging Kyohei's arms. While kyohei just look away keeping his anger at bay.

"Well he asked me out a week ago again…I know that we have still some issues to solve…about me cancelling the engagement and all…but Kyohei said it's okay past is past and all we have to do is face the future together." Sakura said as she looks sharply at Sunako who still look so down.

.

"Can you stop saying that?" Kyohei said irritably, he is obviously pissed.

**"What? What is wrong with what I said? Kyohei-kun oh by the way Sunako-chan how are you now? I heard about the incident I feel so sorry about what happened to you there…I hope you'd catch the culprit behind your kidnapping." **Sakura said as gave her a sympathizing look.

.

Takenaga turn to look at Sunako as he held her hand with his at the same time, "Are you okay?"

Sunako nodded as her answer she doesn't know but she doesn't have a courage to talk because every time she tried to speak her throat felt so dry. **"Oh, how cute so…you two are together?" **this question made Kyohei look at Takenaga and Sunako then to their connected hand Kyohei slowly clench his fist underneath the table until his knuckles turn white.

Takenaga chose not to answer Sakura, "Kyohei-kun and I are planning to go at my family's private resort at Okinawa you want to join us? You, Sunako-chan, Kyohei-kun and I…that would be _so_ cool right?"

_**Right?**_

_**.**_

"Sunako-chan?"

"Anou, I— I don't know because I—"

"Do you have hot spring there Sakura?" Takenaga asked while Sunako look at him

.

_"What is he doing? Don't tell me…"_

_._

"Of course there is! So will you two join us?" Sakura answered excitedly

"Sakura just stop—" Kyohei said sternly he does not want Sunako and Takenaga to go there… he doesn't want to see Sunako with his best friend.

Takenaga smiled, "Yeah, we'll go there right Sunako-chan?"

Sunako nodded, "Yeah, we will go there…" she agreed, this is her last chance to be with Kyohei even he is with another woman.

..

.

_Even_

_Just_ for

_**Awhile**_…

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**YR:** The Triangle becomes Love Square. OMG, what is going to happen! This is going to be intense so please Review and I will update! Thanks again I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

.

* * *

**What about a sneak preview?**

"_I don't know what I'm doing here…is this how stupid I am right now? I shouldn't be here for the first place…"_

_How hurt are you now Sunako-chan is it so painful? But then you deserve that pain…"_

_YOU KNOW WHY I BROKE UP WITH HER!, SO WHY YOU'RE DOING THIS!"_

_"My way of protecting…is hurting her…but then…what should I do?"_


	37. Book 3: Pain

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, do I have to write disclaimer every chapter I made? You know who own Wallflower or Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge so why would I write such stupid thing. But then again I'm already writing so what's the problem. =) I own the plot and the OC'S some Ideas are from Meteor Garden so don't sue.

Btw, thanks to **anitsirhc, Veronique Ruthven, obsirock, Keiza, Amet5xoxo, bloddyXandra, Vampirebookaddict, Bunni16** for reviewing I love you all! – and b4 I forget, Black Mail's ending is getting nearer and nearer each time I update. Waa did you all enjoyed the last chapter? Any suggestion you want to add to this story is accepted!

Salamat sa pagbabasa! =) Mahal ko kayong lahat!

* * *

.

**Book 3: Chapter 3**

**.**

**Pain**

* * *

…

"_I don't know what I'm doing here…is this how stupid I am right now? I shouldn't be here for the first place…" _Sunako thought, clutching her robe, she's currently in front of the hot spring her feet only millimeters away from the steaming water. **"I will just tell Takenaga I'm going home…I don't want to be here…alone with Kyohei and Sakura-san."** Sunako is about to go out of the spring when Sakura blocked her way.

"**Sakura-san…"** Sakura gave her an intimidating look, a contrast of a smile she was giving her a while ago. **"What now Sunko-chan are you chickening out?"**

"**Chickening out? What are you saying Sakura-san?"** Sakura snorted as she put her hands across her chest, **"Don't play dumb, I know that you know what I was talking about…"**

"**I really don't know what you were talking about…"**

"**Don't you forget what I told you back then…that I will steal Kyohei away from you…hmm…"**

**Flash back**

"_Sunako-chan, I just wanted to tell this to you…I won't give Kyohei up." Sakura said with seriousness in her voice. "What she was talking about? If I remember correctly she is the one who leave Kyohei behind."_

_._

_"He is mine from the very beginning, till the end I won't give up…I love Kyohei I love him more than you do and no one can stop me to get what I want…" Sakura continued giving Sunako a criticizing look._

_"I love Kyohei, and I will steal him away from you that's a promise Sunako-chan."_

**End Flash back**

Sunako's eyes widen, she did remember what she said back then, "**So, by the look of your eyes, you remember what I told you…" **Sakura smirk, **"Oh, well you know why I'm doing this Kyohei is mine from the very start and he must be with me…for the first place not with you."**

Sunako hated herself, she hated how her voice gone so soft, _why Sakura telling me this…this is not me at all…why this is happening to me…I can't speak…I want to talk back at her but my voice I can't—"_

"**But, why…you left him behind…but then you came back…and now suddenly you want him back."**

"**That's why I came back, because I want Kyohei back to me…and look at the situation now, he is **_**mine **_**again…**_**how hurt are you now **_**Sunako-chan is it so painful? But then you deserve that pain…" **so Sunako-chan clutches her robe tightly stopping herself not to cry, her raven locks covering her eyes, she just stood there, legs shaking. She doesn't what to do or what to say…"

**..**

* * *

"**I thought I told you to stay away from her,"** Kyohei said sternly while playing with his hands. Takenaga and Kyohei are currently seating far away from each other.

"**She is my friend Kyohei."** Takenaga simply answered, Kyohei cannot take it anymore, he stood up and pull Takenaga's collar upwards, hurt and anger mirroring his sapphire eyes, **"YOU KNOW WHY I BROKE UP WITH HER!, SO WHY YOU'RE DOING THIS!"** Kyohei snapped angrily while glaring at Takenaga.

"**I thought I told you already Kyohei I won't stay away from Sunako just because you want me to don't you get it she's is hurt…"** Takenaga said calmly.

.

"_**SO, I AM!"**_ Kyohei shouted angrily gripping on Takenaga's collar tightly, **"She's not the only one who's crying here…She is not the only one who's hurting! She is not the only one who is suffering! I am as well! I love her so goddamn much! I fucking painfully love her! Nevertheless, I cannot do anything! It hurts me seeing her cry…it hurts me seeing her cry to you…seeing her find comfort with someone! It hurts me seeing her with you! I'm so fucking jealous!"**

"**Takenaga, Kyohei! Sunako-chan is…" **Sakura cried out in panic breaking the two boys from their tracks.

**"WHAT HAPPEN TO HER?"** Kyohei and Takenaga asked in unison.

"**She twisted her leg and— and she's drowning I can't—"** Sakura doesn't have a chance to continue what she was saying when Kyohei and Takenaga race upstairs…

.

"**Kyohei."** Sakura said sternly making Kyohei stop on his tracks, Takenaga stop as well for a second he gave his best friend a knowing look before he dashed off to save Sunako.

"**Kyohei I heard what you said…how dare you**!" Sakura said angrily as she slaps the blond on his right cheeks. Kyohei look away, **"How dare you love someone who's not me! Remember our—"**

Kyohei turned to look at Sakura with glaring eyes settled on her emerald ones, **"I love Sunako…I'm just staying with you because I'm protecting her!"** Kyohei said as he is rewarded with another slap.

"**DAMN YOU!" **Sakura shouted in anger as she run away. Kyohei clenched his fist tightly until his knuckles turned white, "**Sunako, I'm sorry…I love you…but then I have to do this…this is for your safety." **He said as he close his eyes.

**Flash back**

"_So, Sakura threatened you?" Kyohei nodded…_

"_In exchange of Sunako's safety…I have to break up with her… and be with Sakura again…" Takenaga stood up straightly as he understood what Kyohei was saying. "You cannot do that to Sunako she loves you!"_

_._

"_I know…but I have to do this…for her safety I have to— Kaname said aside from her leukemia…she was diagnose of having a mental illness…she's not mentally stable…She once tried to kill her doctor back then…I didn't believe Kaname the first time he told me that but then the kidnapping occur…" Kyohei trailed off_

_Takenaga's eyes widen, "Then Sunako's kidnapping is her—" Kyohei nodded, "Yeah, it's her."_

"_When?"_

"_hmm?"_

"_When will you tell her?" _

"_Tomorrow…I will break up with her…." Kyohei answered as he look down._

"_Will— you be alright?" Takenaga finally asked looking at the very depress Kyohei…_

"_I don't know…"_

_._

**End Flash back…**

"_**My way of protecting…is hurting her…but then…what should I do?"**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**GRRR... Sakura is a Psycho!**

**YR: **What about a sneak peak and please leave a review! thanks

"_Talk to her, She's waiting for you"_

"_I will do anything for you Sunako…"_

_"Make love with me"_

_I am not letting you go_


	38. Book 3: To Reach You

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and the OC's ( I do not own the song To Reach You)

**YR:** I write this chapter with Sunako's POV in it so do not be confuse! Hehehe I'm so feeling good today so I'm updating this fic really fast. =) btw, thanks for reviewing the previous chapter!

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to **anitsirhc, Amet5xoxo, and Keiza you rock!**

**PS: Mga 7 chapters na lang tapos na to =) I'm soo happy =) may iaad pa kong mga OC, and marami pa ring angst so hindi pa sila totally magiging Masaya lalo na ang mga bida natin =) okay! I am being sadistic now…so on with the story**

**Btw, Kung my story kayo na gusto nyong ipasulat sakin just PM me. hahaha o di naman kaya kung gusto nyo ng input tanungin nyo lang ako. =)**

* * *

**Book 3: Chapter 4:**

**To Reach You**

**(REWRITE)**

* * *

..I cannot _breathe…_

..I cannot _move _my legs…

...I cannot _open_ my eyes…

...What is gonna _happen _to me?

...Please _someone_ save me…

.

..However, somewhere, deep inside me I can hear a voice shouting…but I can't hear them…it doesn't make any sense…what is going on…

...What is gonna happen…

…_...Kyohei…_

...Please…

…_...Save_ me…

..

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, my eyesight is blurry but I can see Takenaga holding my hand… so I am _safe_…"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Tell me, so I can call a doctor for you." Takenaga asked me, I can see worry on his deep within his eyes. It makes me feel better, it seems like he is _mending_ me…the hole in my chest…it seems nothing when I am with him. However, it doesn't last for long.

I shook my head as my answer to his question I am okay physically… I am _really _okay…but my heart— I think it will never be healed again… my mom told me once,

_The only person that can make us totally happy is the one person who made us lonely_…right now I realize that she's right…maybe if I can talk to Kyohei one more time…that should make me move on...knowing that I could say all what I want to say to him and finally get my closure. That can make me feel so free if I do that. I gasped when I suddenly felt being hug.

.

_Takenaga…_

He makes me feel comfortable…and free he is the only person in this world that I could cry on…I hug him back as tears finally escape in my eyes… I cried really hard…on his shoulder…as if my life is depended on it…I wish this feelings deep within me just vanish…

I wanted to _forget_ Kyohei…

I wanted to forget this _pain_…

I wanted to be _free_…

…

I wanted to _breathe_…

…

* * *

"Can you hear me Kyohei answer me!" Sakura said as she shakes Kyohei's shoulders harshly, tears streaming down her face. "I said forget about her! Why won't you do that for me! Answer me!" Kyohei turn to look at Sakura nonchalantly

"I love Suna—"

SLAP!

.

"Don't even dare to say that name in front of me!" Sakura shouted, hands shaking on her sides… standing in front of Kyohei.

"Tell me Kyohei why! You love me…say you love me! Say you love me!" Kyohei just stared at Sakura, he doesn't know what to do right now…this situation is getting worst.

Tell me please Kyohei!

"I am thinking of Sunako…is she alright now? What is she doing…was she happy? Was she sad…"

Sakura covered her ears she does not want to hear what Kyohei was saying, "NO STOP!" She shouted hoping Kyohei would stop talking about Sunako but he did not…

.

"Why Takenaga is with her…What are they doing right now…are they talking? Are they happy…does Sunako still thinking about me…Sakura that's all what I was thinking right now…"

"I love her…I love her so much… she's the only girl that made me so complete I'm sorry…"

"This is not yet over Kyohei I promise you!" with that Sakura gathered her things and slammed the door shut behind her.

"_What is going to happen right now…"_

…

* * *

After three days of staying at the resort, Takenaga and Sunako decided to go home, "Sunako…" Sunako turned to look at Takenaga, as she put her bag on the floor. "Can you wait here for a sec? I'm just going to get my iPAD I think I left it inside the room…"

Sunako nodded, "Okay, I'll wait here."

"Yeah, thanks I'll be back in a minute…" Takenaga said but then his smile immediately gone when he turned his back on Sunako.

"_I will do anything for you Sunako…"_

..

"Ow, what's taking Takenaga so long?" Sunako moaned in boredom as she seated on the stone fence in front of the resort, while playing with her legs.

"Sunako…" the voice made Sunako stop on her tracks, she cannot believe on her ears...her body started to shake…

.

"_Is this true…does he really say my name? No! This can't be true…No…this is just your imagination…"_ Sunako thought mentally, trying to convince herself that the voice she heard was just her imagination.

.

"Sunako, listen I—" Sunako slowly turned to face Kyohei her eyes widen…

"Kyo— Kyohei what are you—" Sunako does not have a chance to finish her question when Kyohei hug her so tight.

"Kyo—

Sunako is stunned, surprise, shock…she cannot describe what happening to her right now….is this true…

Kyohei is hugging her…

Was this true

.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done I still love you…I love you so much…I love you…I really do…and I'm so sorry for making you cry…this is my fault I'm so sorry…" this made Sunako's heart fluffed, tears gathering at the sides of her eyes as she hug him back.

_Finally…_

_This moment come true…_

_A chance to be close to_

_Kyohei finally came true…_

_I am so happy…_

"Kyohei— Kyohei— Kyohei! I love you…I love you…" Sunako said repeatedly as she hugs him tightly as if he is going to disappear if she let go.

..

Takenaga smiled as he witness the scene before him, finally _even though their reunion will not last a lifetime_…he is happy for the both of them… he then decided to hop inside his car…leaving the couple alone.

.

Flash back

"Kyohei…" Kyohei turned to look at Takenaga

"Your still here?" Kyohei asked to his friend…

Takenaga nodded, "Kyohei, talk to her she's waiting for you…"

Kyohei look away, "I don't know what you were talking about."

"Don't play dumb…I know you wanted to talk to her…talk to her…before it's too late…" Takenaga said as he pat Kyohei shoulder before going out of the hotel room.

End Flash back.

…

* * *

_**I don't know but**_

_**When he started touching me…**_

_**Every single part of my body**_

_**Was on fire**_

…

_I paint a picture of you in my mind  
As I lie awake although the night  
the anger in my heart had all been gone  
now the morning starts to cry_

…

"I love you…" I heard Kyohei whispered on my ears soothingly as he gently intertwined our hands together, my heart started to beat furiously against my chest. Kyohei planted a kiss on her cheeks down to her collarbone, I felt Goosebumps travel down my body as he push me down the bed. Kyohei lean down and kiss me so thoroughly…

.

_To reach you I will fly across the sky  
to tell you we belong together  
we were meant to stay forever  
to reach you and touch you_

_._

"Make love with me…" I said as soon as Kyohei broke the kiss, panting and gasping for air. I watch Kyohei as he frown giving me a questioning look, "Are— are you sure?" Kyohei asked me, blushing.

.

_A cold silence is behind me now  
I'd set the pain, the doubts, the tears outside  
I must heal the wounds set my heart  
to love you forever is all I desire_

_._

I smile and nodded hooking my arms on his neck I pull him down atop of me closing our distance to each other, "I'm ready…make me yours Kyohei."

Kyohei smile down at me kissing me on my forehead he sat up taking his shirt off revealing his muscular and silky upper body, seeing that making me blush also my heart started to beat rapidly against my chest again.

_**(Sound of Heart beat)**_

_To reach you  
I will fly across the sky  
to tell you we belong together  
we were meant to stay forever  
to reach you and touch you_

_._

"_This is it…"_

_._

After he discarded his shirt on the floor, he pulls me down on the bed hugging me tightly on his chest. "_I love you…"_

"Don't worry…I'll protect you…I won't let you go anymore" I heard him whispered in my ears as Kyohei started to unbutton my blouse. I do not know but I did not feel anything right now.

.

_The anger in my heart has long been gone  
(to reach you I'd fly across the sky)  
and tell you we belong together we belong together  
we were meant to stay forever  
to reach you and tell you we belong together  
we were meant to stay forever  
(flying high above)_

_._

_**My fears**_

_**My uncertainties**_

_**My Problems**_

…

.

Finally, vanish deep within me… I don't care anymore…I won't think anymore…I just wanted to be with Kyohei…no matter what happens…no matter what it takes…I know I only want is him… and I will do whatever it takes to stay by his side.

.

_To reach you_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**YR: **wHAT DO YOU THiNk GuYs? pLeAsE rEviEw!


	39. Book 3: I Will Never Let You Go

-** This is written on Sunako's POV**

* * *

**Book 3: Chapter 5:**

**I will never let go**

**

* * *

**

"Are you afraid?" I heard Kyohei said, his chin buried in my hair hugging me closely against him, our hands intertwined. I shook my head as I buried myself on his naked chest, "I'm not…" I know if I am with him…I could do anything…I will not get scared anymore…I will not, I will fight for our relationship. I will until the very end.

"I'm very sorry for what I've done…," he said as I open my eyes to look up to him.

"Sorry, what for?" I asked as touch his cheeks gently with my free hand I watch Kyohei as he looks down to me with a very serious face, "its Tohru Aizawa ."

"Tohru— Tohru Aizawa, what about her?" I asked curiously, that name is familiar to me she is the girl whose on the news three years ago, she was found dead by her parents, the rumor said that the heiress commit suicide but her close family always denied the expostulations from media. Apparently, the Aizawa families are also influential in business world and very popular in high society like Kyohei and his friend's parents. I really don't get why Kyohei is sorry and how Tohru Aizawa connects in his apology.

"Kyohei?"

"She died because of me…so that's why they kidnapped you to get revenge on me, Sakura take advantage of situation so she helped them get you…" Kyohei said, I was caught off guard—_ wait what does he mean by she died because of him, kidnapped? Get revenge…_

_I don't get it…_

"What do you mean Kyohei?"

"Tohru, she is a nice girl…an innocent girl…I toyed with her feelings…I court her because of a bet I made with Ranmaru…after a month of wooing her, she agreed to be my girlfriend." I listen to Kyohei intently my breathing hitch in anticipation, my heartbeat increase its speed.

"I came to our meeting place at school, I waited for you…under the heavy rain…I waited and waited, those times I'm growing anxious you never answer my call and text, when I decided to go and search for you, Sakura came." I heard Kyohei said as I watch his facial expression turns sorrowful, "I'm so angry at myself…I thought I will gonna lose my sanity that time…"

"Sakura said she knows where you are but she won't tell me, she wants me to agree to her conditions before she tells me…" my heart started to pound against my rib cage, what's this…I feel so uneasy.

"So, that's why you…" Kyohei nodded as he pull me closer to his chest, as he buried his nape above my head, hugging me tightly, "That's the only way for me to protect you."

_"To Protect me, What does he mean by that?"_

"That's the only way for me to protect from my enemies…from Sakura and from—" I look at Kyohei, he didn't continue what he was saying I want to know the truth but then if he is not ready to tell me then I won't force him to.

"Do you force her?" I asked, in exchange Kyohei gave me a look as if my head split into two, "No, I didn't…she's the one who told me it's okay if we do it…I know she really loved me, after we did it I feel so guilty. But I don't love her the way she do about me…I can't stand commitments…and back then Sakura is all I had in my mind, after we did it she often open up the marriage thing…to think that a first year middle school student would say that it gives me some creeps. I hate serious relationship so I broke up with her but then after a month I can't believe on what she'd done, she commits suicide, and she died because of me I am a murderer." I eyed Kyohei as he said all those words, I feel pain, what does he mean by he cannot stand serious relationship, what if Kyohei leaves me after this?

After I gave him my virginity

However, it seems like Kyohei can read my thoughts, he hug me tightly against him, giving me a light squeeze on our intertwined hands,

"Kyohei…"

.

.

"I will never leave you…I won't especially now…I don't have a plan to let you go…" I smiled as I kiss him tenderly in his lips I never been this happy before, "Kyohei, your words set me free from my uncertainties I love you." I watch Kyohei as he smiled down to me as he gently caressed my cheeks

"No, you're not…because I will lock you with my love, you will never be free because I won't let you go even you wanted to… I will hold on to you so tight…that's a promise.." Kyohei said as he lean down kissing me.

"I know I'm not a good man and I'm not a good person either but I will try my hardest not to hurt you anymore…you are my life now…" I don't know but I found Kyohei words cheesy I cannot help myself not to grin, he frowned, "What." He said I know he is annoyed.

"Kyohei, you seem like a poet stop saying those words…" Kyohei frowned, "You don't want me to vocally tell you what I feel for you? At least be honored that I said those words to you because I am Takano Kyhei the famous playboy."

I chuckled lightly before deciding to answer him, "So this is what happened when the playboy fall in love? Saying cheesy words"

Kyohei's blush but he look away to hide it, "Hey, I don't say cheesy words this is my first time saying these things to a girl…"

My sudden urge to tease him coming to me I laughed mentally,_ it's payback time Kyohei-__**kun**__._

"Ows is that true? Not even Sakura before?" I asked, I swear if he answers wrong, I will beat him into a bloody pulp.

"No…" Kyohei said as he shifted, lying on his back eyes looking at the empty space.

"Not ever?" I insisted, Kyohei turned to look at me with annoyance in his face.

"I said no…I never did that to Sakura…you're the only one…who made me says those words…I never said that you force me or anything but it's from my own will. If you still didn't believe me then suit yourself." Kyohei said as he turned to another side, his back facing me. I hug him from his back, "Get off me I want to sleep." I heard Kyohei said but I did not listen.

"Nakahara Sunako …" he said sternly.

.

"I— Kyohei I wanted to say something to you too…" I said as Kyohei stop moving, I sighed before deciding to continue, "I don't care about your past, we do a lot of mistakes and together we will face all those odds…I will never leave you…I will stand by your side. I will hold on to your promise…I won't let go either…" I said as I held Kyohei's hands intertwined to mine.

"I will never let go of these hands…"

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**YR:** Wasn't that sweet? Hmm I wanna review! Please review! Btw, thanks for reviewing the previous chapter I really really really really indefinitely love you all!


	40. Book 4: Vengeance

**Disclaimer: I own Wallflower! really believe me but I certainly know that you won't believe me, not unless the author give the rights to me. Silly! – but psst! I own the Plot and the OC'S**

**Some part are written in Sunako's POV- this is the start of book 4 which means, The end is near!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Book 4: Chapter 1  
**

**Vengeance  
**

**(Part 1)**

**(REWRITE)  
**

**

* * *

**

"_**Maybe, someday we'll meet again…I love you."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**.**_

I don't know but I feel heavy right now, it seems like there's something going to happen, but I don't know what is it. I hate these feelings…

I really hate it.

"Wooo! I am so happy for the two of you Sunako-chan!" Yuki shouted with glee, his happiness is contagious so I can't help myself but to smile back at him, I hope this will wipe out all my uncertainties that spinning like crazy in my head. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Yuki tugged on my arm, "Ne, you don't look like your happy Sunako-chan." He said, frowning.

I sweat dropped rubbing the back of my head sheepishly, "I'm happy Yuki-chan…you don't need to frown like that or you'd ruin your very cute face." I said as I pinched his nose playfully.

"That hurts!" Yuki protested as I watch him pouted cutely, "Ow your so adorable Yuki-chan."

"Ah, so by the way, Sunako-chan where are Kyohei, Takenaga and Ranmaru?" with that I turned to look at my surrounding, noticing that they indeed missing, "I don't know where are them but we could look for them if you like Yuki-chan."

"Sounds like a good idea lets go Sunako-chan!" Yuki said happily as he cling on my right arms. I sighed deeply; _this is going to be a long day._

"_**I'm sorry for lying to you Sunako-chan…"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So, _**he**_ is back in town." Ranmaru said seriously, as he looks at Kyohei and Takenaga who are seated across the table. "If he is back then, this will be complicated." Takenaga nodded, while Sasuke look away, "What will you do Kyohei…he's back and if he really is then this could be dangerous."

"This was like the last time." Takenaga said lowly, "But we could do this together…we'll protect Sunako and you…" Ranmaru said as he looks at Kyohei with determination on his eyes, clenching his fist tightly, "I can't just put you all in this mess. If he wants me then be it…I don't want him hurting my friends, especially Sunako."

.

Takenaga turned to look at Kyohei, "You can't do that again if that what you were thinking, what if you actually—"

"But this is only my only way to protect Sunako…I don't want her to get hurt again or anyone whose close to me." Ranmaru sighed, "Were in this together Kyohei, we're your friends…"

"Don't worry Yuki knows what to do…he's taking care of her right now…" Takenaga said as he felt Kyohei's uneasiness. "I know, Takenaga, Ranmaru I want you two promise me something…"

Takenaga and Ranmaru look at each other before turning to look at their blonde best friend, they feel bad about this, but then they don't have a choice, "Anything Kyohei."

* * *

"Oh, I give up, where are those guys!" I shouted impatiently making the students coup on the corridor look at me as if I am crazy, Yuki sweat dropped, "Don't worry Sunako-chan we'll find them…"

"Hey, Sunako, Yuki here!" Speaking of the devil, When Yuki and I turned to look, we saw Ranmaru and Takenaga walking towards us. I wave at them, "Hey were we're you guys? We've been looking for you…"

"Sorry about that Takenaga and I were just having some counseling." _Counseling? _ I frowned, what does Ranmaru mean by that?, Ranmaru winked at me, "Shinn is asking some love advice from me right Takenaga-_chan_."

I frowned in confusion, Takenaga asking love advice from the playboy hustler Ranmaru? I don't really get it. I watch Takenaga as he leaned on the wall beside Yuki, he close his eyes, putting his hands on his pockets, "No." Takenaga answered simply.

Ranmaru elbowed Takenaga playfully, "Ha— don't deny it okay Takenaga…"

"I am not denying anything." Takenaga said as he walk away leaving us behind, he was clearly irritated, this is my first time seeing him like this.

"_What's with that attitude?"_

_._

"Okay, what's happening here can someone tell me…Yuki tell me…" I said as I turned to look at Yuki with threatening aura. _Just tell me already grr!_

Yuki sweat dropped, "You don't know Sunako-chan?"

I stared at Yuki, "What? I don't know…what is it tell me!"

"Takenaga accepted to marry the Clyne Heiress _again _remember he refused her the first time but then under weird circumstances he suddenly agreed to it." Ranmaru said bluntly while Yuki look at him, "Ranmaru don't just bluntly say that in public!"

_When I heard the word Takenaga and marry…I suddenly felt my body froze…did he do that because I rejected him?_

Ranmaru rolled his eyes, "Duh, Yuki their engagement will be publicize two weeks from now so don't be like that."

Yuki pouted, "But Ranmaru it was still—"

"Ranmaru where is Kyohei?" I asked breaking the two in their tracks, "Oh thinking about that, he said he'll wait for you at the parking lot…"

"Oh okay, see you guys later." I said as I quickly run away from their sight,_ my palms are sweating, I don't know why but my body started shaking, what's this feeling, I need to talk to Takenaga about this later…_

_

* * *

_

"Young Master, we already developed all the pictures you needed." the younger man smirk, as he turned to look at his private assistant, as he light the cigarette on his hand. "What's the news…"

"She failed Young Master…" the boy turned around, blowing the smoke out of his mouth, "Don't worry we won't stop...yes that's right I won't stop, I am not going to stop unless I take revenge for you Tohru…"

"Not until Takano Kyohei die."

* * *

**TBC**

**YR:** _OH-EM-GEE _What's going to happen now? to find out please review! =)


	41. Book 4: Vengeance 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot but I do own the OC'S**

**Five more chapters to go!**

**

* * *

**

**Book 4: Chapter 2:**

**Vengeance **

**Part II**

**

* * *

**

"No, he's cute!" Sunako frowned as I hug the cuddly puppy in my arms, Kyohei and I have been arguing about an hour now, and you are asking why we are arguing. Because he said Kyo is smelly and not cute for some childish reason, I just started this intense argument with him to save the little **Akita Inu** **(1)** from Kyohei's criticizing eyes. Kyohei glared, "Know what I'm out of here…" he said, as he walk out of the pet shop, I laugh inside my head, ha— I made Kyohei pissed! Yes, what an accomplishment…I smile proudly to myself, I followed Kyohei outside with Kyo in my arms.

"Hey wait a minute!" Sunako said as she caught up with her boyfriend's pace who is obviously still piss. "What's wrong with you? Leaving Kyo and me behind!" Sunako said, scolding my idiotic boy friend. Kyohei turned around to look at me, "Duh, don't you get it…I cannot stand to stay inside _that_ shop any longer."

Sunako rolled my eyes, "Kyohei, you're the one who told me that you'd go wherever I wanted to go so why your acting like that!" Sunako watch Kyohei look away, leaning coolly on his red **2010 Ferrari 599 Fiorano** **(2)** "Sorry, I don't really like animals, especially dogs." He explained, I frowned with a big question mark atop of my head, "What do you mean?"

"When I was a little kid, I'm playing with Ranmaru and the others when a big Labrador pounce at me…and that time I was so scared, I thought it would bite me but then…" Kyohei trailed off, as he look away obviously hiding his blushing face from her view. "So, you thought a friendly Labrador would harm you?"

"Shut up! I don't know that it's a friendly dog until I reach the age of ten, but even I know that I still keep my distance from animals…" Sunako felt her smile widen into grin making Kyohei nervous, "What the— why your smiling like that!"

"So, if you have trauma with dogs then why do you bought Kyo for me?" Sunako said smiling. "Kyo? And where do you get that name?" Kyohei asked, obviously changing the topic. It was too embarrassing for him to answer that question; he just couldn't answer that

"I named him Kyo because you bought him for me… or if you want I could change his name to Kyohei like your name." Kyohei snarled, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Then stop being shy!" Sunako retort back, while Kyo barked happily as if he was agreeing with his owner. "I AM NOT SHY!"

"Then answer my question why you bought it for me?" Sunako asked, as she insists that Kyohei must answer her question or else she will not stop teasing him. "its advance birthday gift okay it's in October right."

(A/N: I DON'T KNOW SUNAKO'S BIRTHDAY SO I KINDDA MAKE UP HER BIRTHDAY HERE)

Sunako stared at him in awe, "Thank you…I don't know that…really, I don't know what to say…"

Kyohei smiled, "Na, it's okay so where do you want to go next?" he asked, while Sunako cup her chin acting as if she was thinking, "Hmm, what about **Ueno Zoo?(3)"** she said while grinning mischievously, while Kyohei twitched, "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME WILL YAH!" he shouted, as he lose his temper. Sunako sweat drop, "Maa…maa you don't need to shout like that I'm just joking!"

"Then it's NOT funny!"

* * *

"Look Kyohei, the city is really beautiful up here!" Sunako said excitedly as she run up close to the railing. Her two hands press on the glass window of the famous Tower her eyes shows her happiness. After their long argument, again they end up going **Tokyo Tower (4**). Kyohei look down on his feet, noticing the **look down ****window (5)** near his position it looks like he was gonna fall down. The sight makes him want to puke. "_Darn, I hate heights_!" Kyohei cursed silently, he doesn't want to let his girl friend know that aside from his trauma with dogs, he also hates or rather afraid of 'heights'.

"Kyohei, look the lights all over the city isn't it beautiful?" Sunako exclaimed happily while Kyohei sighed, as he went close to his girl friend side, as he set aside his 'heights' fears, he refuse to look down on his feet again. "Kyohei, are you alright you look pale." Sunako asked worriedly.

Kyohei gulped really hard wasn't he obvious? Obvious that he is afraid of heights. He cleared his throat, "Nope, I'm perfectly fine…"

"As you say so…Ah let's go I'm hungry let's eat dinner!" Sunako said while patting her protesting stomach. "You're eating again Sugar?" Kyohei teased while Sunako turned red, "Shut up don't call me Sugar!" it is a good thing that they are the only on there, she sighed in relief no one heard Kyohei called him Sugar.

Kyohei smirked, "Na, Sugar let's go and feed the monster inside your stomach." Sunako frowned, hitting his arm, "Ouch, that hurts you know."

"You deserve it!" Sunako said, leaving her infuriating boyfriend alone.

* * *

"So, see you tomorrow at School?" Kyohei said, they we're currently outside Sunako's house, thanks to the light from the post they can see each other. Sunako nodded, "Yep, I will see you tomorrow with Kyo, right Kyo?" she said, while Kyo licked her face happily. Sunako frowned when she notices that Kyohei is looking on her chest.

"Hey! Don't look at my chest you pervert!"

"I am not…but well, how I wish that I am Kyo right now." Kyohei said while Sunako blush, as she understood what he meant. "You're such a pervert!" instead of being offended Kyohei smirked, "Well, Yes I am pervert but only to you."

Sunako's face turned red as tomato, "Arg, I can't believe you!" Kyohei chuckled, "Just go inside…"

"No, I want to watch you go!"

"Just go inside will yah!" Kyohei said slightly pissed, opening the wooden gate shoving Sunako inside. "Hey wait! Don't push me!" Sunako protested as she nearly lost her balance.

"Just go inside!"

"Hai, master!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow Kyohei…" Sunako said as she was about to go inside Kyohei grab her arm, thank fully Kyo is still safe in her arms, "Kyohei what the—" She trailed off when she felt moisture against her lips.

_Kyohei is kissing her!_

_THUMP!_

His lips are so warm against hers, and she cannot help herself but to melt to his kisses. After seems like eternity, Kyohei broke the kiss he leaned his forehead on hers.

.

"_Maybe, someday we'll meet again…I love you…"_

_.  
_

"What did you said Kyohei I didn't hear you?" Kyohei smile as he touches her cheeks gently, "Good night…Sunako."

Sunako smiled back, "Good night too…See you tomorrow." As Sunako disappeared behind the door, Kyohei's smiling face turned serious, his blonde locks covering his eyes.

.

"**Stop hiding now, I know all of you are there …"**

"Well, you're not that dumb not to realize that we're following you since this morning huh…" the boy said, as he appeared behind the bush with ten more men in black on his side.

"Kanou Aizawa."

"**Yes, I am back…and you're going to pay me with your life."**

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**YR: Okay, what just happen? Hahaha so how was that? Please leave a review!**

**

* * *

**

**OKAY TIME FOR TRIVIAL FACTS**

* * *

**Akita Inu- **Akita Inu is a breed of a dog, originated in Japan from Akita prefecture The breed stands anywhere from 60–66 cm (24–26 in) at the withers. Females weigh anywhere from 30–45 kg (70–100 lb) and males are 35–54 kg (75–119 lb). The Akita Inu comes in only five colors: Red, Fawn, Sesame, Brindle, and Pure White. All except white must have whitish hair on the sides of the muzzle, on the cheeks, the neck, chest, body and tail. Black masks, as seen in the American Akita, are not permitted in the Japanese Akita Inu

They are also loyal to their masters and playful to children.

**Inu means Dog**

**If you want to see the dog, then visit this website: http : / / www(dot)imagecows(dot)com / uploads / ed22 –AKITA % 20INU (dot) jpg**

**.  
**

**2010 Ferrari 599**- when I first saw this car, I was so amaze! I soo want this car so I like Kyohei to have this… if you want to take a look of this car visit this website and be awe with its prowess,

**http : / / image (dot) internetautoguide (dot) com / f /auto-news / 2010 - ferrari – 599 xx – sports – car – aimed – at –the - ferrari-599- gtb - fiorano- geneva / 15207692 + cr1 + re 0 +ar1 / 2010 – ferrari - 599xx – 700 hp – sports - car (dot) jpg**

**Ueno Zoo**- The **Ueno Zoo** (恩賜上野動物園, _Onshi Ueno D__ō__butsuen_**?**) is a zoo, managed by the Tokyo Metropolitan Government, and located in Taitō, Tokyo, Japan. It is Japan's oldest and most famous zoo, opened on March 20, 1882. It is a five-minute walk from the Park Exit of Ueno Station, with convenient access from Tokyo's public-transportation network. The Ueno Zoo Monorail, the first monorail in the country, connects the eastern and western parts of the zoo is located within Ueno Park, a large urban park that is home to several museums, a small amusement park, and other attractions.

**Tokyo Tower**- this is the appearance of Tokyo tower when Sunako and Kyohei visited the place. Visit this site **http : / / www (dot) stumblerz (dot) com / wp-content / uploads / 2008 / 08 / tokyotower _ 012 (dot) jpg**

**Look down window- **this is the picture of the look down window that Kyohei saw, it's reallyscary to look down that window… hahaha take a look of it! **http : / / en (dot) wikipedia (dot) org / wiki / File : Tokyo_Tower_look_down_window (dot) JPG**

**See you soon!  
**


	42. Book 4: Hide and Seek RW

**Black Mail  
**

**Yuzuru Renge **

**

* * *

**

**YR:** Thanks for reviewing guys, you rules! _LMAO _okay so four more chapters to go folks and boom the ending =) Not all love stories has a happy ending right? Wait a minute where do I hear that saying again…

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, but the plot and OC's are mine

* * *

**Book 4: Chapter 3  
**

**Hide and Seek**

**Rewrite'  
**

**

* * *

**

**BAM!**

**.  
**

Kyohei collide at the wall hard, blood dripping down from his forehead and at the side of his lips, bruises on his handsome face are also visible it looks painful but Kyohei didn't say anything. He accepted all of their punches and kicks as if it didn't hurt him at all. Kyohei wince when he tried to move his arm. "_Damn, they broke my shoulder." _Kyohei cursed under his breath as he tries not to put pressure on his broken shoulder.

.

Kyohei look up when he heard Kanou chuckle darkly he was standing before him, his emerald eyes glaring back at his sapphire ones, he watch Kanou as he kneeled down before him grabbing a bunch of his hair pulling it with his scalp tightly with his hand, "So now Kyohei what do you feel? I will let you live' if you bow down before me and rub your face on the floor while saying how sorry you are to me and Tohru." Kanou said darkly pulling Kyohei's hair even more tightly and more painfully.

Kyohei smirk, "I'm not…I already told her how sorry I am to her, for all those years I already suffered because of all the things that I've done…" Kanou huffed in anger as he harshly let go of his hair, kicking Kyohei on his stomach, "_Atonement? Atonement_, I don't need it, Tohru didn't need any of it! To tell you the truth your life is not enough _compensation_…Tohru's life is more important than yours is but then she killed herself because of you!" he said sardonically, while Kyohei panted, he feels as if all the air on his lungs disappear because of the painful blow, droplets of blood dripping down his face mixing with his sweat. "You dare talk to me like that Takano! You have every night to think about what you've done, to suffer what you've done and after that I will kill you slowly and painfully." Kanou said, and then he turned to look at his men, "Tie him up and lock him on a room, guard him strictly because we're going to expect a few visitors _soon_."

"Yes sir."

"Kanou, even though I die…Tohru will never come back…"

Kanou look away, "I know that, but then if you die I could finally tell Tohru that I finally avenge her death."

* * *

..

That morning, Sunako is happily strolling at the gardens near the 3rd year building with Baby Kyohei on a leash, while waiting for Kyohei to come on their meeting place. Sunako groaned in boredom her stomach protested in hunger, "That damn pervert is late ne Baby Kyohei…"she said to her dog with a sigh while Baby Kyohei barked happily to her. "Oh, do you want to eat?"She asked, while Baby Kyohei wiggles his tails. "Oh well sorry Baby Kyohei but we need to wait for Kyohei okay? Good boy…"Sunako chuckles, while giving Baby Kyohei a pat on his head.

"SUNAKO! SUNAKO!" Sunako turned around, Yuki and Ranmaru shouted as they approach Sunako, both out of breath. "Hey, what happen to you guys?" she asked cheerfully.

Ranmaru cleared his throat being the first one to recover from all the running they have been through, "Sunako, its Kyohei." he said seriously.

"Ah, Kyohei? We planned to meet here last night he said we are going to eat lunch together but until now, he is not coming. So…" Sunako trailed off when Ranmaru hold her shoulders,

"Ranmaru what the hell…"

.

"Sunako-chan, there's something happened…" Yuki said while gasping for air. Sunako turned to look at Yuki still have no clue what is going on. "What do you mean Yuki?"

"Listen Sunako something happened, Kyohei is missing…" this made Sunako's heart pound against her rib cage, her face become pale, her violet eyes widen in shock, the bentou that she was holding scattered on the floor. "Where's Kyohei?"

"We don't know but Takenaga said Kyohei called him last night, he didn't say anything but he said he heard voices at the background. They we're forcing Kyohei to go with them."

"Last— night…" Sunako stuttered, _So, that's why Kyohei's acting weird last night…"_

"_Maybe, someday we'll meet again…"_

"_So, that's why he said those weird things to me! So that's why he bought Baby Kyohei…"_ Sunako thought as tears slowly stream down her cheeks.

"Sunako-chan…"

"Where is Takenaga?" Sunako asked suddenly, she turned to look at Yuki and Ranmaru, "WHAT! WHERE THE HELL IS HIM ANSWER ME!"

"He is currently talking to Sakura…"

* * *

"Answer me Sakura where is Kyohei." Takenaga demanded, his eyes telling her that he is serious. She tried to get out of his hold but it did not bunged. "I already told you I don't know! I really don't know where is him okay!" Sakura said, her face flush in anger, how dare him accuse her! "I'm serious Sakura."

"**Where. Is. Kyohe**i."Takenaga said dangerously, his eyes blazing in anger. **"I said. I. don't. know**!" Sakura said once again pushing Takenaga as hard as she could.

"Takenaga!" Yuki called out, the trio looks at Sakura and Takenaga. "Sakura-san please tell us where is Kyohei'! I beg you…"

Sakura snorted, "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW…How many times do I have to tell you that I don't know! And even I know where is him I will not tell you!"

"I don't think you understand." Ranmaru said grimly, this get the attention of the two except for Yuki and Takenaga." Kyohei is in danger, who knows what Kanou Aizawa will do to Kyohei."

Sunako frowned in confusion, "Who is Kanou Aizawa, Ranmaru?"

"He is Tohru's older brother; he already did this three years ago. Moreover, he nearly succeeded to kill Kyohei back then…we're lucky enough to save him in time." Yuki said seriously, surprising Sunako. This is the first time she witness Yuki this serious.

"_Kanou what are you doing!"_

"I have to go." Sakura said she was about to go when Takenaga grab her arm pulling her back, "Let go of me!" She growled angrily, grabbing some attention from the other students loitering at the hallway.

"You know something Sakura just please tell us…this is not just for us or Sunako. This is for Kyohei's safety. You also don't want him die don't you." Takenaga said as he slowly let go of her arm.

"Please Sakura…I'm begging you…" Sunako pleaded, while holding Baby Kyohei tightly against her chest. It was as if the young animal could feel his owner's grief and let out a crying sound. Sakura sighed, "Okay, then but don't think that we will get along."

.

"Thank you…thank you so much…"

..

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**YR: Yay, Sunako, Takenaga, Ranmaru, Yuki and Sakura are now join forces to save Kyohei! but there's still a tension between the two girls.**

**What will happen to Kyohei?**

**What will Kanou do to him?**

**Kyohei will die?**

**Stay tune for more!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	43. Book 4: The Aftermath

**YR: I am soo happy and sad at the same time, Happy because I finally finished writing a story talk about how proud I am to myself right now. However, I am also sad because I ended another great story. Please read and enjoy! I love you all and thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed and support this story and me until the very end. =) There's some scenes is familiar I got it from my other story.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower, BUT i own The plot and the OC's  
**

**

* * *

**

**Book 4:  
**

**The Aftermath**

**(Rewrite)  
**

**

* * *

**

"Maybe this is it…I really have to say good bye…" Kyohei thought eyes facing the empty space he feels really weak and heavy he is trying his hardest to be strong but his strength slowly drifting away his eyesight are getting blurry. He close is eyes maybe this is it…this is the compensation he needs to do just to be forgiven._ "I know Takenaga will take care of Sunako so I don't have to worry." _ One of the men saw Kyohei's smile and frown in distaste.

"What so funny…why your smiling Takano!" he said with a disgust on his face, he also detest Kyohei because of what he had done to his boss's sister. "It's not of your business." Even in a tight situation Kyohei have this coolness tone on his voice.

"You punk!" the man is about to give him a painful blow but then he came flying at the other side of the room knocking him out. After that, Kyohei could hear a struggle outside, something colliding against the wall. "No one hurts my friends and if you cross the line I will kill you." Kyohei turn to look up his frown turned to smile, "Takenaga what are you doing here!"

Takenaga wave his hands on Kyohei with a smile, "Well was that your way saying thank you to me?" he said with a smile on his face "Where's everybody?"

"Outside, fighting." Takenaga quickly answered while untying the ropes on Kyohei's hands. "Careful they broke my shoulder." Takenaga inspected his shoulder, eyes widen, "its swollen Kyohei quick we need to get out of here." Takenaga said hooking Kyohei's right arm on his shoulders lifting up carefully not to cause any more damage.

"Kyohei! Thank god your still…

"Yeah, I'm still Alive Ranmaru…" Ranmaru trailed off, giving Takenaga a-what-happen-here-look

"I will tell you later…"

"This is weird…there's only two person guarding you Kyohei and when we sneak inside its empty."

Kyohei agreed mentally, _"This is no good…but I'm sure Sunako is alright if Sakura is not close to her."_

"Where's Yuki?"

"He's with Sunako and Sakura." Kyohei's eyes widen-say what!

"Why did you let her alone with that girl?" Kyohei said in anger trying to get away from Takenaga's grasp. "Hey watch it Kyohei you're injured!"

"No way…Don't you know that Sakura is Kanou's ally! They plan this." Kyohei revealed, "Dont worry she helped us find this place."

* * *

Yuki sighed in relief as he ended the call Ranmaru just told him that they already infiltrated the hide out and they are already trying to sneak out of the warehouse. It is about time to leave the place, because staying at this place making his wits go crazy. "Yuki…"

"Don't worry Sunako-chan, Ranmaru said they are trying to sneak Kyohei out of the warehouse."

Sunako felt relieve she can finally breathe the tension is driving her crazy but now that she knows that Kyohei will be alright she will be okay. Everything is going to be okay she hope at least "Don't be happy yet Kanou is dangerous enemy you don't know him. He is not gonna let this slide easily."

"Sakura-chan?"

Yuki frowned in disagreement, "We're not gonna let Kanou win he's going down once and for all." Sakura scoffed Yuki is really naïve he do not understand their situation at all, "You don't know what you're saying."

"I know- I, you just don't believe what friendship could do!"

"Friendship? Just wait and see what friendship could do to you once you realize this mistake that you and you're so called friends doing." Sakura said with full of sarcasm. Yuki's eyes widen, this is not the Sakura he knows back when they are little kids. Just whom is this person standing before him?

"Saku- Sakura are- yo- you—

"Yuki! Sunako!" Sunako and Yuki turned to look at the direction of the voice; Sunako's eyes widen tears drip down her tan skin. "Kyohei!" Sunako gasp and run towards her boyfriend. Takenaga and Ranmaru let Kyohei stand up on his own for a while so he could talk to Sunako.

"I am so worried Kyohei…I am so- so scared that I will lose you." Sunako said sobbing on Kyohei's chest hugging him tightly against her. Kyohei smiled and hug her back ignoring the pain he was feeling, "I am so sorry I worried you. I promise I will not make you cry again."

Sunako cried really her tears wet his shirt, "I- I will not let you cry I want you to be happy Sunako." Sunako look up her amethyst eyes meets his sapphire eyes she could see his eyes there is pain and sadness on it she closed her eyes and as she could feel Kyohei's wipe the tears at the side of her eyes.

"Kyohei, I-"

Kyohei smiled and he put one finger on her lips stopping her from talking, "**Save it**…just promise me that no matter what happens you'll be okay, I want you to be happy even without- me"

Sunako frown in confusion tears streaming down her face, "Kyohei what are you saying, I- I can't— " she doesn't have a chance to continue her words when Kyohei fainted on her.

"Kyo- Kyohei!"

With that, her world broke apart.

"There's too much blood!"

"He's head is bleeding!"

"Call the ambulance quick!"

* * *

"Takenaga, what the hell happened!" Kaname said worriedly when he saw his bloodstained arms and clothes. "Kana- Kaname sorry we didn't—its my fault…" Takenaga said as he put his two hands on his hair frustration and anger overwhelming his senses.

"It's not your fault it was his fault." Kaname said when he saw Sakura his anger rush on his senses, all of his love evaporated for this girl, knowing all what she did to his brother, "What the hell are you doing here Sakura."

"What! I helped them!"

"You **_helped_** Aizawa! You did this to Kyohei!" he said enrage hitting the wall beside Sakura's face.

"Kyohei…I- please save him please!" Sunako said sobbing on Yuki's chest that is comforting her.

"What is happening here?" all eyes turned to look at the new comer it was, "Father…" Kaname said in surprise he did not expect that their father is actually here. – How the hell did he know about Kyohei?

"What hell of a fight your brother was involved with again?"

"Father…"

"Uncle" Ranmaru said being the first one to recover from shock

"What are you doing here father."

"This is trouble…" Yuki muttered under his breath while Sunako's eyes widen, "_That man is Kyohei's father."_

Kaname hissed if their father is here that only means one thing it means hell, with that they noticed that the doctors and nurses were panicking.

"What's happening doctor?" Takenaga asked

"Kyohei-sama, there's a problem Oda-sama we're trying to revive him.

"It can't be true…"

Sunako gasped, "No!"

"No…Kyohei…I won't let you go! I will not!

"_**YOU CANNOT DIE!"**_

"He lost too much blood he was bleeding for days we need a donor." The doctor said, "What type of blood he needed?" The older Takano asked the doctor, it was not surprising that he do not know what blood type his son has, it was like he don't really care about Kyohei. "He needs blood type AB."

* * *

**(A/N: I don't know what Kyohei's blood type so as Sunako so to go along with the story I will make their blood type AB.)**

**

* * *

**

"I will donate my blood, I'm type AB!" Sunako claimed detaching herself from Yuki, this is the time when Kyohei's father noticed her presence and He frowned in disagreement

They all watch as the doctors and nurse try all their best to save Kyohei from his impending death. The Nurses putting all the oxygen on Kyohei. While the doctor attaching the Fabricator on his chest giving him enough of electric shock to wake the nerves inside Kyohei's body to bring him to life.

At first Kyohei's heart monitor is about to flat line but after a minutes of trying to save him, miraculously his heartbeat came back.

"_We have a heart beat!"_ The doctor shouted. "All we need to do is to find a donor."

The other doctor approaches the head, "We already have the donor." He said as he pointed on Sunako's direction.

Kyohei's father approaches the doctors after the breath-taking moment that just happened, "Is my son will be alright? Is he safe now for good?" The older Uchiha asked the doctor.

The doctor shook his head, "I don't know Takano-sama he's head has lot of laceration and we do believe that he does have a serious concussion I'm sorry I can't guarantee your son's state for now. For now he is stabled but we don't know for how long now if you excuse me." The doctor said leaving them outside the ICU.

"_**Kyohei-sama is currently in state of being comatose; we don't know when he will wake up. So right now, all we can do is pray…"**_

"_**Pray for a miracle…"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Three months passed since the incident and Kyohei's condition was gotten better, Sunako had donate her blood to Kyohei that made him survive but because of his head trauma he was left comatose. It was painful for her to see him like this but she cannot do about it and just look at him helpless. However, she didn't even lose hope, she is always there, every day after classes taking care of him holding his hands to hers hoping that he would wake up one day. That she is the first one to see his eyes; once more.

"Kyohei, its almost New Year let's celebrate it together… but don't worry about Takenaga and the others they said they would go here after their families celebration. This is our first New Year together Kyohei…I am so happy." Sunako said holding his hands to hers putting it on her cheeks to warm his cold hand. She looks at her wristwatch, "I have a gift for you Kyohei…a very special one." Sunako said with a smile.

"**We're having a baby… I'm 10 weeks pregnant wasn't that a good news?**" Sunako said with a smile, "After you go out of the hospital I will help you to study…and cope up with our lessons in school."

"And by the way Baby Kyohei is getting bigger now, but I'm sad that he can't visit you here."

"Sunako-chan, Happy New Year!" Sunako turned around it was Yuki, Ranmaru and Takenaga entering the room armed with gifts, cake and trumpet.

"Guys…what are you doing here? I thought…"

"Na, corporate party in New Year with our family is so boring.." Ranmaru said as he put down the plastic of beer over the table. "And for the fact that we cannot leave the two of you alone this New Year." Yuki said with a wink.

"So how's Kyohei" Takenaga said as he sat beside Sunako.

"The doctor said Kyohei is getting better." Sunako hold herself up to tell Takenaga and the others that she was pregnant she want to tell them after Kyohei wakes up. "You looks so happy Sunako may I know why?" Ranmaru said as he nudges her arm playfully. "I am so happy because you're all here."

"Na, I hope Kyohei wakes up I already wanna tell him that Machiko-chan is coming next month I can't hardly wait." Ranmaru smirk, "Well, it's too obvious Yuki." Yuki blush in embarrassment, "Stop teasing me already Ranmaru!"

"Stop it guys remembers we're here to celebrate New Year and be happy not to argue." Takenaga said in hopes to stop the tension between Yuki and Ranmaru.

"I am so happy that we are all complete." Sunako said with tears

"I am so happy."

"Aw, we are too! We're here to make up about Christmas we missed."

They are so work up to one another that they didn't notice Kyohei's finger move, Kyohei slowly opened his eyes that are when he notices his surrounding is full of white color.

Their attention is catch when they heard a groan they all turn around only to see Kyohei eyes open his eyes shows nothing its pure blank.

"KYOHEI!"

"Finally your- your awake!"

"This is cool! Kyohei are you alright!"

Yuki and Ranmaru started to fuss at their friend while Kyohei just look at them blankly, Takenaga and Sunako are too surprise to say something…

too completely surprise to say a word, slowly tears start to drip down Sunako's cheeks, and she cannot believe what is happening…was this true?

Kyohei…

...

.

_Kyohei_

_ is…_

_Already _

_Awake…_

_..._

_..  
_

"Kyohei…thank god…you're- I'm so happy I-"

"Dare?- "

"Kyohei?"

"Who- who are you?" Sunako is stunned; everybody is stunned what is happening?

"Kyohei, it's us…its Sunako…don't you remember?" Takenaga said as he went to his best friend's side. Kyohei stared at them in confusion, "Who- who are you?" he asked Takenaga.

Takenaga's eyes widen, "Kyohei what are you-"

Thinking that Kyohei is just acting clueless Ranmaru laugh, "Stop pretending Kyohei, I bet you will ask next what your name is."

"Ranmaru! Stop being sarcastic Kyohei just woke up!" Yuki protested, well Ranmaru's word triggered something on Kyohei's mind, "What- what is- what is my name? What is my name! - Where am I? I don't— I can't remember anything!"

"Why can't I move my legs? Aah what is happening?" Kyohei said with anguish, while Sunako, Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki look horrified.

"What- happened?"

_**"Save it…just promise me that no matter what happens you'll be okay, I want you to be happy even without- me"**_

_._

_

* * *

_

**YR: Thanks to all who reviewed, and I hope you enjoyed reading! Moreover, if you people want a sequel just leave a review!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers I may not always reply on your reviews, I have reason's I am busy but I read all the reviews and that inspires me to update always and continue writing this story. I am so happy! This is eleven pages and I am so tired but yet I am so proud of myself. Hahaha I will get some beta to fix my mistakes eventually so don't get angry at me! peace! **


End file.
